Y todo acabo en un suspiro
by tamashitsumo
Summary: Hinata esta comprometida y ha decidido olvidar a Naruto, el rubio ante la noticia descubre sus sentimientos y decide hacer algo para impedir esa boda, sin embargo aparece un enemigo y ambos deberán unirse para salir adelante. NaruHina Final y epílogo up!
1. Rindiendome

hola! este es mi tercer fic (publicado xD)

...Y todo acabo en un suspiro.

* * *

ya comenzaba a amanecer y en el campo de batalla se sentía una soledad profunda.

Tres chicos estaban sentados alrededor de un árbol, no se podían ver entre si, pero se sentían cerca.

sasuke, estas bien?-pregunto una chica de cabellos rosas

si, el dobe y tu como están?-pregunto el moreno

acabo de inyectarle a naruto un calmante para el dolor, en unos minutos despertara y estará mejor, yo estoy bien-respondió la chica cerrando los ojos

ganamos...-dijo un rubio con una voz muy tenue

si dobe, somos un gran equipo- dijo sasuke

vaya, nunca creí que tu dirías eso sasuke jaja- dijo la chica riendo en voz baja por que no tenia ni fuerzas para hablar alto.

estamos muy exhaustos, cuando partiremos de aqui?- pregunto sasuke mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unas píldoras del soldado

cuando estábamos en medio de la batalla envié un par de clones a konoha por refuerzos, para que nos vengan a respaldar- dijo naruto y sus compañeros oyeron su risa traviesa.

ese es mi compañero- dijo sakura y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de sasuke y se quedo dormida.

vaya dobe, creo que te debo agradecer el que me devolvieras a konoha...-comenzó a decir sasuke- todo comienza a regresar a la normalidad- y volteo un poco su rostro para ver a la pelirosada

eres mi hermano sasuke, no te podía dejar ir así como así, jajaja- se rió el rubio y agrego- ya están llegando los refuerzos

en esos momentos vieron como se acercaba shikamaru seguido de lee y hinata.

recibimos a tus clones naruto, pero veo que llegamos tarde- dijo el Nara

no importa, estamos muy cansados y necesitamos alguien que nos ayude a regresar- dijo naruto mirando a hinata, la cual al ver que el la miraba desvió su mirada

muy bien, lee tu ayudaras a sakura, naruto, iras con hinata y sasuke conmigo- dijo el líder y se formaron las parejas, ayudaron a ponerse de pie a sasuke y naruto, pero como sakura se veía demasiado débil, decidieron no despertarla y lee la cargo.

vayámonos!!!-dijo lee y se pusieron en marcha.

estas bien naruto? -pregunto hinata al ver que naruto no avanzaba muy rápido

si, estoy bien,-dijo sonriendo algo que hizo sonrojar a la peliazul, así que esta aparto la mirada

_creo que naruto sigue siendo genial, es muy triste que me tenga que olvidar de ti mi querido naruto, si alguna vez pense en decirte mi amor, hoy ya no me lo permitire hacer_-penso la hyuuga y siguio corriendo al lado de naruto, lee noto la mirada triste de hinata y la comprendia, el dia que naruto, sakura y sasuke partieron a la mision se hizo publico el matrimonio arreglado de hinata con Neji, este había demostrado ser el mas fuerte del clan y el padre de hinata quería que el hombre mas fuerte de konoha fuera quien tomara las riendas del clan hyuuga, pero el nunca considero a neji como una opción, pero el consejo del clan se lo estaba imponiendo y el no podía hacer nada al respecto con eso.

y cuantos enemigos vencieron chicos?-pregunto lee tratando de hacer mas ameno el viaje

alrededor de unos 3 mil -dijo sasuke como si la cifra no importara

vaya, muy poco para el señor uchiha-dijo naruto riéndose

y demasiados para el zorro-dijo sasuke devolviendole el "cumplido"

antes de llegar chicos, tenemos que hacer una parada a una pequeña aldea que esta a 10 kilómetros de la entrada de konoha, hinata debe recoger unos encargos para su clan, que problematico- agrego shikamaru

cuando sera la ceremonia para que tomes el liderazgo de tu clan?-pregunto sasuke

cuando cumpla los 18 años, el 27 de diciembre (1) -contesto la chica- o sea en un mes

cierto! hinata es mas chica que ya jaja yo los cumplí en octubre y tu hasta diciembre- dijo naruto

si-dijo hinata y bajo de nuevo la mirada

y asi pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que llegaron a la pequeña aldea.

ve hinata, aqui te esperaremos-le dijo shikamaru

hai-dijo hinata y se fue

por que todos vienen muy callados, lee, y tu escándalo?-le pregunto naruto a lee el cual tenia un dilema si mencionar el asunto de hinata en ese momento o hasta llegar a la aldea

no es nada naruto-contesto lee y se volteo y en sus ojos aparecieron unas llamas que mostraban su ansiedad por soltar la verdad, pero no quería incomodar a hinata.

son raros-concluyo naruto

pasaron 3 horas y hinata no llegaba

AAAAHHHH! donde esta? ya se tardo mucho y tengo hambre!!!!-exclamo naruto

si no te hubieras acabado toda la comida tendríamos ahora- contesto el uchiha

tarde o temprano nos la íbamos a comer-dijo naruto agitando los puños

ya chicos, esperemos un poco mas, no debe tardar- dijo sakura que por fin había despertado

cierto, miren! allí viene!- dijo Lee

por fin- dijo shikamaru

ya muy cerca de ellos se veía a hinata saltando de rama en rama y traiga un gran paquete de papel y junto al paquete traia una bolsa

siento la demora, es que el puesto de ramen tenia mucha gente y tuve que esperar para que me preparara todas las ordenes-dijo hinata mostrando 10 platos de ramen calientitos

RAMEN!!!!- grito naruto y todos comieron uno, a excepción de naruto que comió los cuatro restantes

hinata como sabias que me gusta el ramen?- le pregunto naruto

naruto, quien no sabe que te gusta el ramen?- pregunto sakura con ironía

cierto- dijo naruto poniendo un brazo en su cabeza y bostezando- ya tengo me siento mejor, pero ahora tengo sueño

aguantate naruto, ya casi llegamos, que problemático- dijo shikamaru, guardaron todas las cosas y se pusieron en marcha

como naruto iba al lado de hinata no pudo ignorar el gran paquete que llevaba ella.

oye hinata... puedo saber que llevas allí?- pregunto ingenuamente el rubio

ettoo... no se naruto... yo...- decía tartamudeando y un poco sonrojada, pero sobre todo muy nerviosa. cuando de pronto una ola de kunais les cayo a los 6 chicos, rapidamente se separaron un poco, al darse cuanta que eran 3 ladrones que asaltaban a la gente en el bosque, rapidamente entre sasuke, naruto y lee atraparon a los hombres, pero de la nada salio un cuarto hombre que lanzo un kunai hacia hinata el cual ella esquivo, pero rozo en el paquete, haciendo que este se rompiera y callera su contenido al suelo. rapidamente hinata se lanzo por el mientras shikamaru y sakura atrapaban al cuarto hombre y amarraban a los 4 tipos juntos.

naruto presto atencion a que lo que estaba en el suelo era un vestido rojo, tradicional chino, adornado con dibujos dorados y confeccionado con delicadas lineas blancas.

le paso algo?- pregunto shikamaru

no, por suerte tenia una bolsa sobre este y no se ensucio- dijo aliviada la chica pealiazul, si le hubiera pasado algo, los del consejo la reprenderian, pues era muy valioso ese vestido.

vaya! hinata! pero que hermoso vestido de bodas! de quien es?- exclamo y pregunto la pelirosada

es...- miro de reojo a naruto, algo que el chico noto,- es mio sakura...

te vas a casar?!!!- exclamo sakura, ella estaba segura de que hinata estaba enamorada de naruto y hasta lo que sabia este no estaba comprometido con ella.

si...-dijo terminando de amarrar el paquete y ajustandolo, pronto se sonrojo al ver que todos las miraban

con quien te casaras?-pregunto sasuke

ettoo... yo... no quiero hablar de eso...por favor- dijo la chica bajando la mirada, se veia sumamente triste

esta bien...- respondió el chico

vamonos!- intervino shikamaru y comenzaron de nuevo su viaje de retorno.

en el camino naruto noto que hinata no levantaba la vista y mucho menos lo miraba a el...

_pobrecita,_ _parece que no esta enamorada de su prometido..._ pensó naruto

lee, ustedes sabian de eso?- pregunto sakura asegurandose de que ni hinata ni naruto los oyeran

si, se anuncio poco despues de que ustedes marcharan, el consejo de su clan lo decidio- respondió lee

y con quien se casara?-pregunto sakura, eso le daba muy mala espina

con Neji...-respondió lee

como!!??- casi gritaba la chica pero bajo la voz, eso era...indignante!

como la pueden casar con su propio primo?!- pregunto sakura

no me digas a mi, neji esta igual de mal, el tampoco quiere, pero son ordenes y costumbres de su clan y se tiene que respetar- dijo lee, él estaba triste por tenten, por que esta estaba enamorada de neji y cuando se entero, quedo destrozada

eso no puede ser, hinata esta enamorada de naruto!- replico la joven

pero naruto no de ella, un matrimonio es de dos, no funciona si solo uno se esfuerza, que problemático- dijo el chico nara al oirlos hablar de hinata

pero yo estoy segura de que si naruto la conociera mejor sentiria lo mismo por ella!- recalco la chica.

pues si hinata lograra enamorar a naruto en un mes y cambiar la decicion del consejo de clan... todo iria como deberia ser, pero es imposible-dijo shikamaru- el clan quiere que sea Neji o algún hijo de algún feudo adinerado, así que el padre de ella prefirió a alguien que hinata conozca-

si, dijo que asi sufriría menos hinata- agrego lee

aun así, esto es terrible, sasuke, tenemos que hacer algo.-dijo sakura hablándole a sasuke

a mi no me gusta meterme en esos líos, pero por el dobe lo haré- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

OIGAN! que acaso hay junta?!- les grito naruto que iba junto a hinata mas atrás de los demás

cállate y sigue corriendo- le dijo sasuke y los cuatro notaron que iban en grupo e iban mucho mas adelante que naruto y hinata

no se vale, hinata, por que siempre de excluyen de todo?- dijo naruto con una lagrimita

jeje creo que están muy entretenidos- dijo hinata riendo

pero bueno, tu estas encargada de mi y ni modo que te deje- dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a la chica

si...-decía hinata y volvió a bajar la mirada

hinata, por que siempre estas tan callada conmigo? cuando llegaste con ellos venias conversando con lee, acaso te e echo algo malo?-pregunto naruto

no...claro que no...na...naruto, no-trataba de decir la chica

mmmm...sigues siendo muy tímida ¿no?...- le dijo naruto sin cuidar el tono de su voz

...- hinata sintió que su corazón le dolía, ella se había estado superando todos estos años desde que lo conoció para que el no viera su debilidad de carácter, pero ni aun así el lograba dejar de pensar así de ella.

...pero creo que eso hace que te veas muy linda...-dijo naruto y de pronto ambos se quedaron pasmados sin darse cuenta de que los demás ya se habían adelantado mucho

Hinata miro rápidamente a naruto y bajo la vista

no hagas eso!!!! -exclamo gritando el rubio, algo que asusto un poco a la chica, la cual retrocedió un paso- no!, perdón, no tenia la intención de asustarte... _rayos soy un baka-_ penso.

hinata miro por donde antes estaban los demás, pero estos habian desaparecido, suspiro y miro al suelo, no tenia ganas de hablar con naruto, ya no valía la pena.

que tienes? se que no soy tan cercano a ti como kiba o shino, pero quisiera ser tu amigo- dijo de pronto naruto

yo...yo también quisiera eso-dijo tímidamente hinata.

entonces seamos amigos!-dijo naruto casi gritando y alzando los brazos

si-dijo la chica mientras se aferraba mas al paquete que estaba en sus manos, lo cual hizo que naruto se acordara del vestido

entonces, te vas a casar ¿no?-quiso confirmar naruto

si...-dijo hinata mirando el suelo, dando una rápida mirada al chico

AAAAHHHH!!! por que nunca me miras a los ojos??!!!- pregunto el rubio muy exasperado, no sabia por que pero le molestaba que Hinata solo lo viera de reojo, ¿por que no lo veia fijamente nunca?

ah?...etto..naruto-kun los demás se han ido...deberíamos alcanzarlos...-dijo la joven con la cabeza baja, no se veían sus ojos, aun así comenzó a caminar en dirección a konoha

somos amigos ¿no? ¿por que no me respondes sinceramente hinata? si tienes algún problema solo tienes que decirlo y yo tratare de ayudarte, pero mirame fijamente ¿si?- le dijo naruto muy serio, tomándola de un brazo y deteniéndola

naruto...-dijo hinata y volteo para verlo a los ojos, con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas, algo que conmovió a naruto

que tienes?- le pregunto el joven y la abrazo, el paquete se cayo de las manos de hinata y esta correspondió el abrazo, quizás fuera la primera y ultima vez que estaría tan cerca de naruto.

yo...t...n...nada-respondió la hyuuga

¿tu no amas a tu prometido verdad? no te ves feliz como debería estar una chica antes de casarse-dijo naruto tratando de saber que le ocurria a la peliazul

yo estoy enamorada...de otra persona...-dijo hinata mientras sentia el tacto de naruto, tan cálido y acogedor

y quien es ese chico?- pregunto naruto, no sabia por que, pero inconscientemente deseaba ser ese chico, desde hace tiempo se había dejado de fijar en sakura, ya que ella estaba comenzando una nueva vida con sasuke, ya no tenia a quien amar y eso lo puso muy triste, pero una noche sakura le dijo "si miraras mas allá de lo que siempre ves, encontraras que hay una chica que te amara toda su vida...deberías buscarla,¿no crees?" y así el comenzó a notar a hinata, la observaba cuando entrenaba y asistía a los eventos de la quinta donde la hokage usaba cualquier pretexto para emborracharse, y así el podia ver a hinata, que iba en representacion de su clan, hermosa como siempre. Naruto se enfadaba cada vez que veia a hinata tan cerca del baka de kiba, cuando este le susurraba al oido o cuando la chica daba de su almuerzo al serio de shino, el cual le sonreia solo a ella.

...-hinata no sabia que decir, ya no era libre para amarlo, ahora su vida se uniria a la de Neji, juntos liderarian al clan, ella no era libre, tenia que seguir las ordenes de su padre y del consejo, ademas, naruto amaba a otra chica, ella sentia que no tenia derecho a meterse en su vida '_solo le causare un problema mas'_ penso la chica, le bastaria con que naruto fuera su amigo, seria la unica relacion que podrian tener, pero no imporaria con quien se casara, al final nunca olvidaria a naruto, cada noche soñaria con el y en el dia imaginaria su vida juntos, sumergiendose en fantasias que nadie le podria arrebatar, una felicidad falsa, pero al final felicidad...

creo que todavia no confias lo suficiente en mi como para decirmelo ¿verdad?-dijo el rubio muy triste rompiendo el abrazo, hinata quedo sorprendida, no se habria imaginado nunca que naruto se interesaria en algo que tuviera que ver con ella.

no...no es eso naruto-kun, lo que pasa es que...la persona que amo...no la puedo amar mas, asi que ya no hay caso-dijo echandose a correr, olvidando por completo el paquete en el suelo...

espera!-dijo naruto tomando el paquete y llendo tras suyo...

* * *

holas!

xD

bueno, aqui les tengo otro fic, esta es una idea q tenia rondando en mi mente desde hace unos meses

mientras escribia mi otro fic me decidi a escribir un poco de esto y por fin quedo este primer capitulo o.o

prometo no descuidar los dos fics, ahora q termino el colegio ya podre actualizar mas pronto

es q con tantos trabajos finales no respiraba xD pero ya estoy 75% mas libre xD asi que ahora solo me queda escribir ^^

gracias a todas las personas que lean esta historia, por favor comenten y diganme q tal esta

espero q la idea no sea tan similar a la de "enamorada de un angel" el concepto es naruhinista, pero el otro es en un universo alterno y este es en el mundo de naruto, mundo shinobi, asi que aqui habran batallas ninjas y cosas de naruto xD en el otro es mas como "nice" situaciones de personas "normales" (lo pongo en comillas por q no son tan normales en mi fic xD y ademas dudo q exista en japon una ciudad llamada konoha xD si la hay avisenme ._.)

ademas los finales de ambas van a ser distintos. =D

lo q hace leer tantos fics xD y ver tanta television xD neh ya casi no veo esa cajita magica xD

en fin, espero sus reviews por fis!!!!

asi mejorare como escritora, muchas gracias a todos ^^

adioziin-- x)

_"la gente ama dando lo que no es, para quien no es"_


	2. Convenceme

Capitulo 2. Convenceme...

creo que todavia no confias lo suficiente en mi como para decirmelo ¿verdad?-dijo el rubio muy triste rompiendo el abrazo, hinata quedo sorprendida, no se habria imaginado nunca que naruto se interesaria en algo que tuviera que ver con ella.

no...no es eso naruto-kun, lo que pasa es que...la persona que amo...no la puedo amar mas, asi que ya no hay caso-dijo echandose a correr, olvidando por completo el paquete en el suelo...

espera!-dijo naruto tomando el paquete y llendo tras suyo...

* * *

_no no no, no puedo mas, naruto... por que me haces esto ahora? te ame tanto tiempo y ahora que nada tiene remedio tu... tu me notas...- _pensaba la hyuuga mientras iba corriendo.- _yo nunca podre ser feliz..._

mientras tanto shikamaru y los demas estaban pasando por las puertas de konoha

no creo que haya sido una buena idea dejarlos solos-dijo shikamaru

no, al contrario, quizas asi se pudan arreglar, la llama de la juventud arde en ellos y eso salvara su amor!!!!!- grito lee muy emocionado- si gai sensei supiera de esto quizas se le ocurriera alguna grandiosa idea para hacer mas pronto su union!!!

esa es una buena idea, pero yo espero que naruto habra los ojos, por que si el no se da cuenta de verdad nada va a funcionar-dijo la chica pelirosada

alli va Neji- dijo sasuke y lo señalo, iba pasando unos metros mas delante de ellos, neji no los habia visto.

NEJII!!!!- comenzo a gritar lee haciendo que todo el mundo presente volteara a verlos, neji al verlos se acerco, notaron que tenia activado su byakugan

que tal la mision?...-decia el chico y noto que hinata no estaba con ellos, pero no se atrevia a preguntar por ella.

Neji ya supimos lo que paso, de verdad no hay nada que hacer?- le dijo sakura tratando de encontrar una esperanza.

no, lo siento, el consejo del clan es quien tiene la ultima palabra- contesto el castaño y les dio la espalda, activo y desactivo rapidamente su byakugan- si no les importa me debo ir -y desaparecio

que le pasa? por que se fue?- pregunto sakura

debe estar cerca Tenten- comento sasuke

atinaste, que problematico- dijo el nara mientras terminaba a firmar el reporte que en poco tiempo darian a la hokage, al mismo tiempo veian pasar a la chica mencionada, que al verlos se acerco

hola...yo me preguntaba si han visto a neji...-dijo sin muchos animos

hola ten, lo vimos, pero tenia prisa...pasa algo?- pregunto sakura, teniendo una idea de que pasaba en su mente

no...nada importante, si lo ven diganle que lo necesito ver-dijo y siguio su camino

se ve tan triste, sasuke esto no esta bien, por capricho de un grupo de personas van a arruinar cuatro vidas...-decia sakura

y a eso sumale a todas las personas que los queremos y que lo pasaremos mal al verlos sufrir- concluyo lee

por que no hablan con la hokage, y de paso le llevan el reporte, es muy problematico para mi llevarlo hasta alla-comento el nara dandoles a proposito esa idea de hablar con la gondaime

yo ire, todo sea por naruto-dijo sasuke y tomo el reporte y seguido de sakura y lee se dirigieron a la torre de la hokage

(x---regresemos con naruto y hinata---x)

hinata se desoriento, no sabia donde estaba, pero lo que sabia era que se habia alejado de konoha, pues si hubiera seguido el camino correcto ya habria llegado a la entrada principal.

creo que me debo tranquilizar para poder hacer algo- dijo la peliazul sentandose bajo la sombra de un gran arbol.

mientras naruto la observaba de lejos, oculto su chakra y el gran paquete lo amarro a un arbol y asi se acerco detras de el arbol donde estaba ella, lo mas sigiloso que pudo para que ella no lo notara

naruto...todavia recuerdo aquel dia, cuando ese akatsuki te queria matar, yo te di mi vida y al final ni con eso me notaste, solo tenias ojos para sakura...ella es perfecta, hasta kiba dice que le gustaria salir con ella... no puedo competir por tu amor...naruto...-decia la hyuuga muy triste

hinata alzo los ojos para ver el cielo y se encontro con la mirada azul de naruto, la joven solo cerro los ojos esperando que eso hubiera sido su imaginacion, quizas sus sueños con naruto la estaban traicionando, y se habia quedado dormda y todo ello era un sueño...

hinata por que dices eso?- le pregunto el chico-...acaso la persona que amas...soy yo?

hinata junto todo su valor y miro a naruto a los ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, la joven sentia que no seria capaz de hablar asi que se limito a asentir con la cabeza, estaba muy sonrojada, no sabia que hacer

vaya, yo nunca me di cuenta…-dijo naruto bajando la mirada, se sentía muy avergonzado por no haber captado antes el echo de que hinata lo amaba

ni siquiera cuando te dije que te amaba?-pregunto la Hyuuga, naruto ya sabia de sus sentimientos, ya no podía perder nada mas…

yo...estaba casi inconciente, no recuerdo bien que dijiste- dijo riendose nerviosamente el rubio, hinata noto que quizas naruto de un momento a otro se echaria a correr al igual que ella,

por...por que no te sientas?- le pregunto la hyuuga, dudaba que alguna vez pudiera volver a hablar de esto con el chico. Naruto dudo un momento pero accedio y se sento junto a ella, queria aclarar este asunto, si hinata estaba enamorado de el, y el la habia empezado a notar desde hace un tiempo, ¿que les impedia ver si una relacion entre ellos funcionaba?

bueno, si tu has aceptado que yo te gusto, creo que seria justo que yo aceptara que...amm... tu tambien me gustas...- dijo el joven mirando hacia otro lado, hinata abrio los ojos sorprendida, nunca espero que naruto le dijiera algo asi, de pronto sintio que no seria capaz de moverse ni hacer nada por el shock, asi que con toda su voluntad dijo en voz baja pero audible para los dos

...desde cuando...?-pregunto la peliazul

desde que me di cuenta de que sakura nunca me aceptaria a mi-dijo el rubio, mira a hinata y vio que esta tenia la mirada baja, al parecer habia sido un tonto por mencionar a sakura, no dijo lo que queria decir, otra vez se portaba como un niño estropeandolo todo.

hinata al oir eso se entristecio, asi que ella era el plato de segunda mesa, si, suponia que si naruto no podia estar con sakura el se tendria que consolar con una chica menos perfecta que sakura...

naruto quizo corregir lo que habia dicho pero la chica le gano en hablar

y... por que...yo...?- preguntando con todo el dolor de su alma

por que, aun que no recuerde todo lo que me dijiste en aquella pelea con pain, no podre olvidar nunca el dolor que senti cuando vi que el te ataco y que tu no respondias, lo impotente que me senti al no poder hacer nada por ti... hinata lo siento, lo que yo quise decir antes, fue que...fue que te quiero desde que me di cuenta de que sakura no era para mi, que hay mas personas en el mundo que se interesan en mi, que quizas... yo podia lograr enamorar a alguna linda chica que no fuera sakura-dijo naruto mirando el suelo, estaba un poco sonrojado, por primera vez estaba hablando abiertamente de sus sentimientos. volteo a ver a Hinata y esta tenia la cabeza baja y su cabello cubria su rostro, naruto la sintio tan cerca, estiro su mano para apartar el largo cabello azul de su rostro y poder ver su expresion, al sentir el suave cabello de la chica sintio que ella se tensaba y penso en soltarla pero no lo hizo y asi despejo el rostro de la chica y la vio, sonrojada y con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos, quizas no debieron de haberse quedado atras, _creo que le hago mal a hinata, nunca la habia visto llorar asi - _penso el rubio y se entristecio

naruto... yo me voy a casar-dijo la chica sorprendiendo al joven

y tu quieres casarte?- pergunto el chico aun sin soltar el largo cabello de la hyuuga

no quiero... pero es mi deber...como futura lider de mi clan- dijo la chica limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga de su sueter

hinata, mirame-dijo naruto y tomo el rostro de la chica delicadamente y la hizo que lo viera a la cara - si tu me quieres y yo te quiero... por que no intentamos estar juntos?

Hinata quedo en shock, esa mirada azul que la derretía y esa sonrisa tan radiante que siempre le daba animos para seguir adelante, la estaban llevando a ceder a la propuesta del rubio, pero de pronto recordó algo…

x-----------------flash back-------------------x

pero yo no quiero padre!- exclamo la peliazul, estaba tan consternada que no pudo evitar el gritar!

lo siento hija, de verdad yo tampoco quiero esto, de verdad que no lo quiero, pero ya a sido definido asi y no habra ningun cambio-dijo hiashi hyuuga

pero yo... padre! Neji esta enamorado, el no aceptaria y yo no quiero!-dijo la chica buscando algun argumento en su favor.

Neji a aceptado, deberias seguir su ejemplo, él por el clan daria su vida, tu deberias hacer lo mismo y mil veces mas que el, por que tu eres mi heredera, tu te quedaras con el liderazgo de este clan, de esta familia, tanto trabajo te costo que todos los consejeros y yo te aceptaramos como una digna futura lider, asi que ahora no nos debes defraudar con esto.- dijo el padre con una voz baja, no queria perder la paciencia, el mismo estaba furioso por esta decicion del consejo.

pero yo... yo quiero a alguien mas, no puedo...- pero su padre la interrumpio

acaso esa persona te corresponde?- pregunto el hyuuga

él...yo no e sido capaz de decirle lo que siento...-dijo la joven muy triste

hija, me duele esto tanto como a ti, tu madre me mataria si estuviera aqui por aceptar esto, pero escucha lo que te dire... No desperdicies tu vida solo por un capricho, si ese chico que amas quiere a otra, dejalo ir, si, hija...yo se que tu quieres a ese tal Uzumaki... y a mi me parece un buen chico, lo admitiria en mi clan, pondria las manos en el fuego por el, si el fuera tu prometido, pero no es asi, asi que no pierdas tiempo y cumple con esto, te lo suplico hija...-hinata paro de llorar y miro a la cara a su padre, veia que estaba siendo sincero con todas las cosas que le estaba diciendo.

...esta bien... yo aceptare casarme con Neji...-dijo la joven Hyuuga, renunciando asi a Naruto para siempre.

x------------------Fin del flash back-----------------x

debo obedecer a mi clan...-dijo en voz baja hinata soltandose de naruto y poniendose de pie

el rubio quedo muy decepcionado ante esa respuesta, se puso de pie igual

no cambiaras de opinion verdad?- pregunto el joven

naruto... podre no estar contigo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amare...pero por ahora hare lo que se me ordena-dijo la chica y comenzo a caminar en direccion contraria de naruto, hacia konoha

hinata...-dijo el chico, hinata volteo y al hacerlo se encontro con el rubio a centrimetros de ella, no sintio cuando se acerco tanto, el la tomo entre sus brazos

desde cuando haces los que los de tu clan quieren? desde cuando eres tan debil hinata?- dijo el rubio, dejando por un segundo sin aliento a hinata...le habia dado en el asunto que mas le dolia a ella.

no...no puedes hablar de mi como si me conocieras... o acaso no recuerdas que por años yo no existi para ti!?-dijo la hyuuga desesperada, se queria soltar de naruto pero la tenia firmamente agarrada, no la lastimaba pero ella al quererse safar se lastimaba.

eso crees tu, siempre te note, como la chica timida que siempre se volteaba cuando ya la miraba, pero sabes, un dia una amiga me dijo que si yo encontraba a una persona que me amara y que yo la amara, que no la dejara ir, y ...a ti no te dejare ir nunca,-dijo el rubio posando sus labios sobre los de hinata, ella estaba muy desconcertada, pero al sentir el contacto de naruto dejo de forjear y correspondio el tierno beso, naruto solto los brazos de hinata y la abrazo con una mano y con la otra tomo delicadamente su cabeza para asipoder profundizar mas el beso...

hinata sintio que sus piernas no reaccionaban, queria huir pero no podia dejar de besar a naruto, ella tambien lo abrazo y comenzo a tocar su cabello rubio, olvido todo y se dejo llevar por la emociones que naruto le causaba...

el rubio sintio que la chica ya no se sostenia en sus piernas asi que poco a poco la comenzo a bajar y la recargo en la sombra del arbol donde anteriormente estaban sentados, se separo de ella y tomaron un poco de aire, ambos en el suelo se miraron, hinata estaba muy sonrojada y miro a naruto y noto que este estaba igual de rojo que ella, nunca lo habia visto asi...se veia tan...lindo

pronto naruto se sintio acalorado, pues aun que ya habia pasado lo mas caluroso del dia y una brisa del atardecer les acompañaba, el estar con hinata hacia que todo su cuerpo se sintiera tibio, asi que se quito la chamarra naranja, lo que hizo que hinata se sonrojara mas.

cre...creo que es muy tarde, naruto...debemos irnos...-dijo de pronto la chica, no queria irse, pero la poca cordura que le quedaba le decia que se tenia que ir de alli o no seria capaz de mirar a neji o a su padre a los ojos nunca mas...

pienso que si no podremos estar juntos nunca mas, pasemos juntos este tiempo...-dijo naruto e hizo unos sellos y dijo- kage bushin no jutsu- y dos clones aparecieron, asintieron con la cabeza a naruto, uno se transformo en Hinata y se fueron en direccion a konoha, el rubio comenzo a reirse

que haras?-pregunto la chica timidamente

los mande a konoha a tomar nuestros lugares, asi no notaran nuestra ausencia...-dijo el rubio acercandose a la chica, la cual se volvio a poner nerviosa- ahora ya no nos buscaran...

dime hinata, tu...me aceptarias a mi como tu esposo?-dijo naruto de rodillas frente a la joven, tomo una flor que estaba cerca de ellos y se la ofrecio

yo...claro que aceptaria ser tu esposa naruto-respondio la chica tomando la flor y poniendosela en el cabello

eso es lo que queria escuchar- exclamo el rubio y dejo caer lentamente su cabeza en la piernas de la chica, mirando el cielo, y hinata comenzo a hacerle cariños en la cabeza

se quedaron en silencio...

...

te...te quiero naruto, nunca me dejes...-dijo la hyuuga y se agacho a besar la frente de naruto, cubriendolo con su largo y suave cabello azul.

no lo hare, perdoname por no haberte visto antes, soy un tonto-dijo naruto muy seriamente

creo que las cosas pasan por algo, pero ahora que estas aqui, ya no importa nada...-comento hinata

hinata, yo impedire tu boda, no se como, pero ideare un plan para que no sea, estas deacuerdo?- le pregunto el rubio

...si, naruto, confiare en ti...-dandole un tierno beso en la frente, naruto sintio el delicado perfume del a hyuuga, era de violetas, naruto quizo grabarse ese aroma para toda su vida.

que te pasa naruto?-pregunto la hyuuga al ver que naruto estaba llorando

nada, nada, perdon, soy un tonto-dijo rapidamente mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su pantalon, pero le gano la hyuuga que con sus manos le quitaba las lagrimas

naruto, prometes que de verdad me querras siempre? voy a dejar todo por ti, por tu amor, por que si tu me dejas despues, ya no tendre nada...-dijo en voz baja la chica, el sol se estaba metiendo y las sombras comenzaban a llenar el lugar

te lo prometo hinata, yo sere quien te guie y te cuidare a cada segundo de mi vida, si tu lo dejaras todo por mi, yo te daria nuevas cosas por las que vivir.- dijo el joven y se levanto lentamente y la beso...

cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, ya estaba el sol totalmente escondido, y unas cuantas luciernagas los rodeaban...

(x------------------------------mientras en konoha---------------------------x)

no, lo siento sakura, no puedo hacer nada al respecto-dijo tsunade sentada en su silla y escribiendo sobre su escritorio.

pero tsunade-sama, hinata no puede ser obligada!-reprocho la pelirosada

ademas piense en tenten!-dijo lee

lo se, y lo siento mucho, solo Hinata y Neji pueden lidiar con su clan-contesto la rubia

esta bien-dijo sasuke y sonrio de lado.

que planeas sasuke?-pregunto intrigada la hokage

solo promete no meterse?-pregunto el chico muy sonriente

esta bien, solo ayudenlos-dijo la hokage sonriendo de satisfaccion.

* * *

hola!

xD bueno hasta aqui dejo este capitulo,

espero q vaya bien o_o

...

o_ou

XD

¿que planea sasuke?

¿que haran hinata y naruto solos en un bosque? xD

¿podra naruto impedir la boda?

¿por que neji huia de tenten? (eso es un poco obvio, perdon n_nu)

hinata cambio de decicion al derretirse con naruto, pero...que chica no se dejaria llevar por alguien tan encantador como naruto? xD

perdonen, deliro _

...

...

un anuncio:

SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS!!!! O xD IDEAS PARA LA HISTORIA!

muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^ de verdad, se los agradezco T_T XD n_n

**_elchabon: _**hola! bienvenido xD jeje muchas gracias por tu review, aqui esta este segundo capitulo =D espero q te siga agradando la historia. ^^

**_Heero Kusanagi: _**hola de nuevo!!! wiii! muchas gracias por seguir con mis historias xD (mas adelante mencionare lo de mi otro fic ._.) espero que les guste el modo en que naruto se comportara xD

**_napivico: _**muchas gracias por tu apoyo! enserio q es muy importante para mi, espero que les siga gustando y espero sus comentarios para saber que tal va la historia.

**_Derama17: _**gracias por el review, jeje espero que te guste el drama xD y este capitulo igual, espero q no sea tedioso jeje muchas gracias!!!

**_hinata147hyuuga: _**hola! aqui te tengo la continuacion! muchas gracias por comentar ^^ es muy importante para mi saber si le gusta a las personas el fic o no. n_n

**_ETOLPLOW-KUN: _**hi! si, son diferentes conceptos, jeje pero el naruhina sera por siempre! xD jeje muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir apoyandome en mis fics ñ_ñ

**_koste: _**holas!!! me alegro de q les haya gustado el concepto, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero q sigas el fic, se pondra weno xD

_**por cierto, espero que a todos les guste el camino del fic, y aun q se q una historia debe ser original del autor, me gustaria poder retroalimentarme con sus opiniones por si le falta o sobra algo, asi podre apreder mas sobre el arte de escribir, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que sigan esta aventura del naruhina ^^**_

Almauchiha -cambio y fuera- 10.4

_"Las personas son tontas y no saben como controlar verdaderamente sus sentimientos, no saben como demostrarlos ni que hacer frente a la persona que quieren con todo su corazón, que tontos son."*_

*cita que tome de un fic q lei y que me encanto, no es frase mia de mi, asi q si el autor la ve... por favor no me demande!! T_T


	3. Una noche de sorpresas

naruto, prometes que de verdad me querras siempre? voy a dejar todo por ti, por tu amor, por que si tu me dejas despues, ya no tendre nada...-dijo en voz baja la chica, el sol se estaba metiendo y las sombras comenzaban a llenar el lugar

te lo prometo hinata, yo sere quien te guie y te cuidare a cada segundo de mi vida, si tu lo dejaras todo por mi, yo te daria nuevas cosas por las que vivir.- dijo el joven y se levanto lentamente y la beso...

cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, ya estaba el sol totalmente escondido, y unas cuantas luciernagas los rodeaban...

(x------------------------------mientras en konoha---------------------------x)

no, lo siento sakura, no puedo hacer nada al respecto-dijo tsunade sentada en su silla y escribiendo sobre su escritorio.

pero tsunade-sama, hinata no puede ser obligada!-reprocho la pelirosada

ademas piense en tenten!-dijo lee

lo se, y lo siento mucho, solo Hinata y Neji pueden lidiar con su clan-contesto la rubia

esta bien-dijo sasuke y sonrio de lado.

que planeas sasuke?-pregunto intrigada la hokage

solo promete no meterse?-pregunto el chico muy sonriente

esta bien, solo ayudenlos-dijo la hokage sonriendo de satisfaccion.

* * *

(x-----------------------saliendo de la oficina de la hokage-----------------------x)

que planeas sasuke?-pregunto sakura

primero encontremos al dobe-dijo el chico con mucha seguridad.

sasuke! dinos que planeas!!!- replico el cejas de azotador

tengo un plan, Hinata dijo que su boda seria en un mes, asi que es tiempo suficiente para realizar mi plan, pero no les dire nada hasta hallar a naruto. -dijo el moreno,

mira alli va Hinata!-dijo lee señalando a una peliazul que iba dando la vuelta en una esquiva en direccion a la mansion hyuuga.

hinata hey! esperanos!-comenzo a gritar sakuro y todos corrieron para alcanzarla.

que bueno que te vemos-dijo lee muy feliz, deseguro cuando hinata supiera que la iban a ayudar a evitar su boda, se alegraria mucho

ah, hola sakura, mmm...-decia hinata

hinata tengo que hacerte una pregunta y me ire sin rodeos-decia sakura con fuego en los ojos- tu amas a naruto? -dijo la pelirosada

hinata la miro con ojos de extrañeza, y solto una pequeña risita.

claro que si sakura-dijo la hyuuga dejando muy satisfecha a sakura, hinata se iba a dar la vuelta cuando sasuke la estampo en contra de una pared cercana.

quien eres y donde esta Hinata?- pregunto sasuke señalando con un kunai el cuello de la chica- hinata se habria sonrojado con esa pregunta- dijo mirando con desconfianza

sabia que a ti no te podria engañar sasuke-y en el lugar donde antes estaba la hyuuga aparecio naruto

naruto! eres un baka!-dijo sakura y lo golpeo haciendo que naruto desapareciera en una nube de humo

ahhh! que hiciste sakura!-dijo otro naruto apareciendo y cayendo cerca de ellos- el tenia que fingir ser Hinata para que no supieran que ella todavia no llega a la aldea!-dijo el rubio delatando su plan- rayos, acabo de decir todo-se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

como que no nos dieramos cuenta de que aun no llegaba a la aldea? donde esta naruto?-pregunto una enojada sakura

bueno...es que...bueno...-dijo decia naruto muy apenado.

habla de una vez dobe-dijo sasuke

bueno, lo que pasa es que hinata esta conmigo, con el original en el bosque-dijo naruto haciendo otros sellos y creando otro clon- ya sabes que hacer

dijo el rubio y el nuevo clon se transformo en hinata y se fue en direccion a la mansion hyuuga.

y que podian estar haciendo hinata y naruto solos en el bosque, siendo que ya casi es noche?- se pregunto en voz alta lee rascandose la cabeza, de pronto sakura se puso roja, y le dio un ataque de risa

NARUTO!!! JAMAS HUBIERA PENSADO ESO DE TI!!!! -exclamo en voz alta, todos los chicos la miraron extrañada

sasuke, de verdad crees que el dobe...?-dijo sasuke muy extrañado

que piensas sakura?-pregunto inocentemente lee

nada..._tenian que ser hombres_...-dijo en voz vaja la chica.

en fin, a mi nadie me buscara pero a ella si, asi que si preguntan, llegamos con ustedes -dijo el rubio y se dio media vuelta

a donde crees que vas?-dijo sasuke tomando a naruto por detras de su chamarra

arreglaste tu asunto con hinata? -le pregunto la joven mientras el rubio se soltaba de sasuke y se acercaba mas a ellos, para hablarles en secreto.

jeje si, bueno, no se lo digan a nadie, pero sabian lo linda que es hinata?-dijo naruto en voz baja sonrojandose

eso significa que...-decia lee

bueno, yo me di cuenta de que la quiero y ademas hinata me acepto!!!!-exclamo muy feliz naruto sonriendo

en ese caso, creo que mi plan si se llevara a cabo...-murmuro sasuke- naruto, ve mañana temprano a mi casa, es algo importante-dijo el moreno y desaparecio

sakura, que planea sasuke?-pregunto el clon del rubio

no lo se, pero viniendo de el, seguro es algo muy eficaz...-dijo la chica muy orgullosa de su chico.

si, pero dijo que nos contaria cuando vieramos a naruto, ya lo vimos y se fue sin decir nada-dijo lee llorando, estaba ansioso por saber que planeaba el uchiha.

(x--------------------------en el bosque--------------------------------x)

es tan comodo estar contigo hinata-dijo el rubio abrazandola, estaban acostados sobre el verde pasto y tenian de almohada la chamarra de naruto, ambos contemplaban el cielo...

naruto...-dijo la joven

que pasa?-pregunto el chico abrazandose a la cintura de ella, cosa que hizo que la joven se sonrojara

a...pues...creo...aa...-trataba de decir la chica, pues no queria romper con ese hermoso momento, pero tenia que decirle algo a naruto

mmm? no te entiendo jeje-dijo el rubio poniendose sobre ella, recargandose en sus brazos, hinata ya no podia ver el cielo, en el lugar de la luna estaban dos hermosos ojos azules...

nada...-dijo la chica olvidando lo que queria decir y respondiendo el beso que le estaba dando naruto, pronto naruto se acosto mas sobre la chica profundizando el beso, hinata sintio un calor muy especial en su interior, abrazo al rubio y comenzo a acariciar su espalda mientras el rubio le desabrochaba con mucho cuidado el sueter de su amada, ella lo ayudo levantandose un poco y quitandoselo completamente, naruto la recosto denuevo en el cesped y se sepraro un poco para mirarla...Se veia tan sonrojada y hermosa, la luz de la luna era suficiente para que pudiera contemplar su belleza...

hinata... tu quisieras...?-quizo preguntar el chico

solo si tu estas seguro naruto...-respondio la chica olvidando todo y decidida por primera vez en su vida a hacer solo lo que ella quisiera

yo siempre estare seguro de ti-dijo naruto acariciando con sus manos las mejillas de la chica, sintiendo su tibieza y calidez, hinata correspondio ese gesto acariciando igual el rostro del chico, sintiendo una que otra cicatriz que eran resultado de las valientes batallas del rubio...

ahora que estas conmigo, ya no podre vivir sin ti-dijo el rubio besando el cuello de la chica la cual se estremecio ante las cosquillas que le causaba y complaciendo al rubio, pues se sentia dueño de todas las reacciones de ella, pues él era la causa...

_asi que esto es la verdadera felicidad, es mejor que en mis sueños_...-penso la peliazul mientras se abrazaba al rubio, como si de ello depensiese su vida...

naruto y hinata se dejaron llevar, haciendo cada vez mas intensos los besos, naruto comenzo a meter una mano en la blusa de la chica y tocaba su vientre, su delicada espalda, hinata se sorprendio un poco, pero al ver al rubio tan entregado a ella se tranquilizo..._naruto es solo mio..._ penso la chica que de pronto se sorprendio a ver que naruto se levantaba un poco y se quitaba su playera negra dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, bronceado y simplemente perfecto, como siempre lo soño...naruto sintio que la ropa le estorbaba, el calor era mucho asi que con todo el trabajo del mundo se separo de hinata y se quito la playera y a pesar de ser noche pudo ver un gran sonrojo por parte de la chica, pronto abrazo a la chica y se rodo para colocarla sobre el, sintio en su espalda el frio del pasto y en su pecho sintio el calido tacto de la hyuuga, naruto beso a la joven y comenzo a acariciar el cabello de la chica, jugando con el, cuando de pronto oyo un ruido, pero no le presto atencion...

hinata estaba muy feliz, y cuando naruto la coloco sobre el se sonrojo al sentir que aquella parte de naruto comenzaba a despertar, asi que beso a su rubio dandole caricias por toda su espalda, pasando a sus brazos y dando suaves viajes por el firme vientre del chico, ella deseaba sentir mas a su amado asi que sorprendiendo a naruto se comenzo a quitar su blusa, ahora el sonrojado era naruto, pues nunca imagino que hinata le querria seguir el paso y al verla tan indefensa se levanto, desconcertando a la chica, rapidamente tomo su chamarra y el sueter de ella y los acomo en el frio cesped, cargo a la chica en la acosto suavemente en la "cama" que habia hecho para los dos, queria contemplarla, y asi pronto comenzo a besar los hombros de la chica, se acosto sobre ella, hinata separo sus piernas para que naruto se pudiera acomodar mas en ella, naruto estaba comenzando a perder el control, volvio a besar a la chica en los labios con mas furia, se movian cada vez mas, la hyuuga arañaba delicadamente la espalda del rubio, mientras el exploraba su palido cuerpo, tocando su espalda y besandola le dijo...

de verdad te quiero Hinata...-susurro el rubio mirandola y sintiendose verdaderamente amado...

pero de pronto ambos sintieron una presencia, naruto rapidamente se levanto y se puso en guardia mientras hinata tomo la chamarra de naruto y se tapo con ella, rapidamente recordo Hinata lo que le queria decir a naruto, algunas de las luciergagas que vieron, eran de shino, de pronto naruto hablo

quien esta alli! salga!-exclamo el chico aun sin playera, estaba un poco agitado pero dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera con tan de proteger a su hinata, cuando de un momento a otro salieron a su encuentro un animal grande y tres personas...

perdon, creo que interrumpimos algo jeje -dijo uno de los extraños riendose nerviosamente

te dije que eso no era de nuestra incumbencia-dijo otro de manera muy seria, como diciendo "te lo dije"

no es mi culpa, fue el chico kori el que quizo venir a ver que pasaba por aca- dijo la primera voz

hinata estaba sentada en el suelo, siendo protegida por naruto, pero cuando escucho las voces quedo sorprendida y reacciono rapidamente poniendose la chamarra del rubio

ki...kiba?... shino?-tartamudeo un poco la chica

naruto bajo un poco la guardia y espero la respuesta, a la vez estaba muy molesto!!! lo habian interrumpido en algo muy importante!!!!

ah! por dios, no creimos que fueras tu hinata!-dijo kiba riendose como loco, pero solo lo hacia por los nervios

que demonios hacen aqui?!!!!-pregunto un naruto furioso

jeje pues veran que tuvimos de mision ir a rescatar a un chico -decia kiba mientras señalaba a un niño como de 7 años de cabello rojo montado sobre un perro blanco muy grande, que miraba divertido la escena-y se nos hizo un poco tarde y bueno, saben que este es un paso hacia konoha y pues kori oyo algo y quizo que vinieramos a ver...-decia kiba tratando de disculparse

asi que han formalizado?-pregunto de la nada shino haciendo sonrojar a la chica

esta desnudo ese chico!- se le adelando en decir el niño kori señalando a naruto

NO ESTOY DESNUDO! si ves todavia tengo mi pantalon! -exclamo naruto muy rojo

todavia?, eso que significa shino-san?-pregunto inocentemente kori

significa que se lo iba a quitar-contesto el aburame con una sonrisa burlona

esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

...

VAYANSE!!!!!-les exigio naruto

si, vamonos o naruto nos atacara-dijo shino comenzando a caminar

adios, naruto, hinata, diviertanse!- dijo kiba jalando a akamaru y al niño

adios!!!!-grito el niño mientras se iban

Naruto volteo a ver a hinata y esta estaba muy roja

estas bien?-pregunto el rubio

s...si -dijo la joven sonriendole- jeje lo siento naruto

no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa-dijo el joven

no, yo te habia querido decir que las luciernagas que pasaron eran de Shino

aahh! y por q no me lo dijiste!!?-pregunto el chico, pudo haber mandado un clon para alejarlos

bueno...ettoo...jeje...tu hiciste que se me olvidara...-decia la peliazul muy apenada

naruto la vio y sonrio, tanto asi causaba emociones en esa chica?

estaban muy felices, naruto de pie y hinata sentada en el suelo, cuando de pronto se escucho una fuerte explosion que venia del lado donde estaba konoha

que ha sido eso? pregunto naruto volteando en esa direccion

tenermos que ir -dijo hinata poniendose de pie

si- dijo naruto, hinata hizo que naruto se voltara y no la viera (le regreso la pena XD(ademas naruto aprovecho para tomar el paquete que estaba atado a un arbol)), se vistieron y se fueron en direccion a la aldea.

cuando iban corriendo de regreso, vieron a kiba en posicion de ataque

que paso aqui?- pregunto el chico

ibamos ya casi a llegar a konoha cuando parecieron un par de tipos, iban saliendo de alla, creo que ellos causaron las explociones, Shino se adelanto con kori, akamaru fue por ayuda, yo me quede aqui por si querian regresar.

esta bien la aldea? -pregunto hinata

si, al parecer lo que me dicen los bichos de Shino es que al parecer fue un atentado mal planeado, pero aun asi hay que ir-dijo kiba

si, vamos-dijo naruto y emprendieron la marcha

siento que los interrumpieramos-le dijo en voz baja kiba a hinata la cual se sonrojo mucho

no te preocupes...-dijo la joven

jeje el baka de naruto te quiere verdad?, te deseo lo mejor hinata -le dijo kiba con una sonrisa

gracias,- contesto la chica

y ya saben, naruto, hinata -decia kiba en voz alta cuando estaban a punto de entrar por la puerta principal de konoha- que cuentan con nosotros, shino, akamaru, kurenai-sensei y yo, los apoyamos

naruto le agradecio de corazon a kiba sus palabras.

cuando entraron a konoha vieron a varios ninjas correr de un lado a otro, de pronto vieron a Ino.

rapido, chicos, ay reunion en la torre de la hokage-dijo en cuanto los vio

los cuatro se dieron prisa.

cuando llegaron a la torre de la hokage, naruto vio a sus dos clones en forma de hinata y el y cuando estos lo vieron se escondieron y desaparecieron.

muy bien, falta alguien!?-pregunto la hokage en su oficina a todos los presentes

falta sakura-dijo Shikamaru

ella esta en el hopital, esta tratando a los heridos, son pocos pero necesitan atencion- dijo Ino.

esta bien la informaremos luego, comencemos- dijo Shizume

lo que les voya decir es una informacion clasificada, pero es necesario que todos ustedes la sepan, -dijo señalando a los 9 novatos y sus senseis, a yamato, al equipo de gai, y 3 ANBU´s - este atentado no fue muy grande, solo explotaron 2 bombas cerca de la entrada de konoha, pero recibi un mensaje anonimo donde dicen que si no entregamos los pergaminos secretos de los pasados hokages, un grupo desconocido nos declarara la guerra, dicen estar aliados con la aldea del agua, ya me encargue de ese asunto y la mizukage dice no saber nada del asunto, asi que me temo que no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos -dijo muy seria la hokage, termino de dar los detalles del asunto, y luego mando a todos los ninjas a dormir (menos a los ANBU´s y los junnins)

naruto y hinata iban caminando tomados de la mano...

me alegro de que no hubieran pasado cosas mas graves-dijo la peliazul

si, pero no te preocupes, ahora estoy yo y protegere a la aldea...y a ti-dijo el chico sonriendole a la chica, pronto se perdieron en las sombras, fundidos en un abrazo

(x--------------------------A la mañana siguiente...--------------------------------x)

para que me quieres sasuke- dijo naruto desde la ventana del uchiha

pasa dobe-dijo sasuke sentandose -y bien, hablaste con hinata ayer?

si, jeje...ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida-dijo el rubio muy sonriente, sasuke se alegro por su amigo

y que yo no entro en esa categoria?-pregunto sasuke fingiendo celos

tu eres mi hermano teme!-dijo naruto dandole un pequeño golpe

en fin, naruto, tu impediras la boda de hinata?- pregunto el ojinegro

si, no importa cuanto me cueste, ella estara conmigo-dijo naruto alzando los puños

creo que tengo un plan, dobe escuchame -naruto se acerco para oir mejor- tienes que conseguir la aprovacion del clan para casarte con hinata ¿no?

si-asintio el rubio

creo que seria bueno, que demostraras tu valia al clan... no se si entiendas? -pregunto el uchiha

s...no entiendo-dijo naruto un poco apenado

lo que tienes que hacer es salvar a la persona mas importante para el clan, yo puedo traer a algunos amigos, y cuando hiashi o algun consejero salga, lo ataquen, y tu llegas y lo salvas-dijo sasuke triunfante

pero eso es fingir! mentir! -casi grito el uzumaki

quieres a hinata?-pregunto sasuke

si... pero asi no, y si no funciona?- pregunto dudoso el rubio

confia en mi. ok? -dijo moreno

esta bien, pero no quiero que hinata sepa, y de ningun modo atacaran a su padre!!!! -exclamo naruto

da igual quien sea, de todos modos no le haremos daño, sera una simulacion- dijo sasuke

esta bien, -dijo naruto no del todo convencido, pero por su hinata haria cualquier cosa

y neji, tambien se vera beneficiado, el podra estar con quien quiera, dos pajaros de un tiro...- dijo el uchiha muy seguro de si mismo...

sin embargo ninguno de los dos amigos podian sospechar que algo grande se acercaba a la aldea de konoha, algo grande y malo...

* * *

hola!

hi hi! espero q este capitulo les haya gustado o_o

perdon por la demora o_ou

pero hoy quedaron inaguradas las vacaciones!!!! wiii!

creo que pronto tambien actualizare el otro fic n_nu jeje

tenia pensado un poco de lemon para este capitulo, pero o_o

no soy muy buena para eso jeje ^///^

pero si les gusta la idea lo intentare para otro momento de la historia jeje

jeje muchas gracias por la paciencia =D

y bueno, hola! xD

gracias a todos ^^ y espero tener el prox capitulo para a mas tardar el domingo wiii!

**_Gracias!_**

**Fernando-Urashima:** konichiwa! gracias por tu comentario! wiii! jeje a mi tambien me desespera ese clan _ xDDD grax ^^

**Elchabon: **que bueno que te gusto el capitulo jeje quedo muy lindo, al final cuando lo termine y lo reelei dije "ohhhheso lo escribi yo??" xD jeje gracias por tu comentario X)

**Heero Kusanagi: **hi! me has dado una gran idea, muchas gracias, jeje perdon por la tardanza, pero ya tengo la mitad del proximo episodio asi que llegara pronto jeje muchas graxias por tu review n_n

**adrifernan19: **muchas gracias por tu comentario!!!! espero q este capitulo te guste igual n.n gracias!!!!

**Valerii Hyuga: **hello!!!! gracias por tu review, me alegra de que les guste la historia ^^ he aqui un nuevo capi xD ñ_ñ

**Derama17: **T_T muchas gracias por tu comentario, tambien lo tomare mucho en cuenta, jeje muchas gracias, y espeor que este igual de bueno este episodio o_o =D

**koste: **wiii! olah!!! espero que este capitulo te guste, espero poder seguir contando con tu apoyo! arigatoo!!! n///n

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario, igual espeor q sasuke haga todo bien o_o su plan me costo mucho trabajo xD ojala todo salga bien o_o gracias!!! ^o^

**napivico: **hola! wiii! muchas gracias por tu review jeje te lo agradesco muchop, espero que este capitulo les guste ^^ muchas gracias!!!!! *¬* xD


	4. Mas razones

da igual quien sea, de todos modos no le haremos daño, sera una simulacion- dijo sasuke

esta bien, -dijo naruto no del todo convencido, pero por su hinata haria cualquier cosa

y neji, tambien se vera beneficiado, el podra estar con quien quiera, dos pajaros de un tiro...- dijo el uchiha muy seguro de si mismo...

sin embargo ninguno de los dos amigos podian sospechar que algo grande se acercaba a la aldea de konoha, algo grande y malo...

* * *

(x---------------------------Paso una semana------------------------x)

era de noche y una chica de largos cabellos azules estaba recargada la alcoba de su habitacion esperando una señal... de pronto comenzo a oir el croqueo de una rana...

hinata-san, es hora-dijo una ranita de color amarillo

oki-dijo la chica y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo

pronto aparecieron en un claro del bosque de konoha

dijo naruto que no tardaba-dijo otra rana apareciendo, esta vez era gamakichi

hermano! naruto me dio muchas golosinas!-dijo gamatatsu

ay gamatatsu, ten cuidado de no comer tantas o te dolera la barriga-dijo el hermano mayor rana

ahh! hermano pero son deliciooooosasss-dijo la rana amarilla, hinata rio ante la discucion de los hermanos, de pronto la luz se apago para la chica peliazul

adivina quien soy-dijo una voz conocida para chica

aaah...na...naruto...-dijo la chica un poco pensativa

si! por que dudaste eh?-le pregunto el rubio, este seguia parado detras de ella

por que me...puse nerviosa... -dijo un poco sonrojada la joven

jaja, cierra los ojos-le dijo el chico, hinata cerro los ojos y sintio que naruto se movia

listos, cuando cuente tres, gamakichi...gamatatsu-oyo la hyuuga que decia naruto.

uno...dos...tres...hinata! abre los ojos!-exclamo el rubio

hinata abrio los ojos y vio a naruto con un gran ramo de rosas blancas y rosas, y a cada lado de naruto, estaba cada rana arrojando agua y creando un pequeño arcoiris efecto del reflejo de la luz de la luna...

naruto...-solo pudo decir eso la chica por que naruto se le acerco y le dio un beso en su mejilla

toma, unas flores hermosas para una chica mas hermosa-dijo el rubio, haciendo sonrojar a la joven, que se sentia desmayar,_ esto es tan maravilloso...debe ser un sueño...un sueño echo realidad..._se dijo asi misma mientras abrazaba al chico...

(x--------------------------------mientras tanto en konoha----------------------------------------x)

que problematica eres-dijo shikamaru a una rubia

asi!? pues tu eres...igual de problematico!-le respondia la chica

problematico pero me besaste Temari-decia sonriendo el chico

ach! pero solo fue para que vieras que no soy problematica-le susurro Temari al oido sensualmente al Nara

problematica...-dijo sonriendole el chico pero de pronto...

dejen de jugar, Temari vamos con la hokage...-decia un molesto Gaara que iba acompañado de kankuro

la chica se acerco a sus hermanos y empre ndieron la marcha, el nara los miraba irse cuando vio que Temari volteo y le guiño un ojo

problematica...-dijo sonriendo para si mismo, mientras iba de camino a una reunion que tenia pendiente...

por que esta enojado Gaara?-pregunto temari a kankuro

la hokage le a dicho que naruto esta inmiscuido en el problema de los atentados y bueno, espera a que la hokage nos explique bien todo y para que nos quiere, Gaara estaba tan molesto que ni entendi lo que me dijo-contesto el mayor,

pronto llegaron a la oficina de la hokage, tocaron la puerta

adelante-dijo Tsunade y entraron los tres ninjas de Suna-no tenia que haber venido hasta konoha usted kazekage, hubiera bastado con un mensajero

quiero ayudar personalmente en todo lo posible, por eso e venido-dijo Gaara

esta bien, sientense, lo que pasa es lo siguiente-dijo la hokage tomando un trago de sake- hemos tenido un atentado hace una semana y nos dejaron un mensajo diciendo que querian los pergaminos de los antiguos hokages, ademas de que mencionaban una alianza con la aldea del agua, algo todavia no confirmado, sin embargo dos dias despues del atentado, un ANBU volvio de una mision corta, el cual al estar cerca de la aldea del agua fue atacado sin motivo, pues iba vestido de civil pues su mision era solo dejar a unas personas que viajaban hacia alla, sin embargo en el ataque le dieron una nueva carta, los autores del atentado ya no solo piden los pergaminos, quieren que les entreguemos a Naruto Uzumaki

pero akatsuki ya no existe! y casi nadie sabe que naruto posee al kyuubi, para que lo querrian?- pregunto kankuro

naruto a sobresalido en todas las aldeas, es reconocido como un ninja de elite, su poder es famoso, quiero suponer que esa es la razon-contesto Tsunade

y sasuke? el es del mismo nivel que naruto, ademas él no es el unico poderoso de la aldea de la hoja-pregunto Temari

lo se, esa duda tambien la tengo yo- admitio la hokage

y que piensa hacer?- cuestiono Gaara

pues por ahora no le he dado ninguna mision fuera de konoha, no a protestado, algo raro en el, por eso ya lo mande a investigar, solo queda ver que le pasa y descubrir quien esta tras el-dijo la sannin

cuenta con todo el apoyo de la arena, mandare a un espia a la aldea del agua para que busque a alguna organizacion secreta o algo sospechoso, Temari, te quedaras en Konoha para que me mantengas informado de todo-dijo el kage

si- contesto su hermana rubia

una cosa mas le puedo pedir kazekage?-pregunto la hokage

si, que cosa?- pregunto curioso Gaara

pues...-comenzo a decir la hokage...

(x--------------------------en el hospital de konoha------------------------x)

ahhhh! que sueño!!-decia una pelirosada

bah! no aguantas nada frentona-le replicaba una rubia

si, pero yo atendi a mas pacientes que tu-decia sakura

pero yo atendi a los mas lastimados-contestaba Ino.

que problematicas, Ino, ya estas lista? llegaremos tarde -decia shikamaru llengando donde ellas

si, espero un minuto -decia mientras entraba al baño

tardara horas-decia shikamaru

que tal shikamaru? van a tener una cita?-pregunto muy interesada sakura

que va, pasaremos por Chouji, luego iremos a ver a kurenai-sensei y luego iremos a cenar BBQ-contesto el chico

que lindo, creo que ustedes son el equipo mas unido que conosco, me alegro por ustedes- le dijo la joven

gracias, que problematica es Ino, las mujeres son muy lentas-dijo Shikamaru

QUE DIJISTE QUE!!!-le grito Ino

que...mejor me cayo, -dijo shikamaru

eso pense, frentona, te veo mañana-dijo Ino jalando a shikamaru

adios-les grito sakura con una gotita en la cabeza

sakura se dio media vuelta y comenzo a guardar los documentos, cuando de pronto sintio una brizna proveniente de una ventana que estaba abierta, la chica se acerco para cerrarla cuando vio a sasuke caminar hacia la salida de konoha

tendra una mision?-se pregunto

------------------Flash Back-------------------

hace 3 dias...

chicos, por ahora no les dare misiones de rango alto, pues naruto no debe salir de la aldea, asi que todo su equipo se quedara-dijo tsunade muy seria

y eso por que?-pregunto sasuke

tengo mis razones, si ustedes salieran naruto tambien querra y armara un show, asi que nadie de su equipo-dijo la sannin- ¿entendido?

hai!-dijieron sasuke y sakura

------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------

no tenemos misiones fuera de konoha...sera que sasuke se quiere volver a ir?-dijo la chica para si misma, un dolor terrible sintio en su corazon, guardo todo, cerro la oficina y salio tras sasuke

sasuke estaba en la entrada y los guardias estaban bajo la ilusion de su sharingan, creian seguir cuidando la entrada de la aldea...

sasuke!-grito la pelirosada al ver que sasuke cruzaba la enorme puerta

sakura! que haces aqui?-pregunto un poco desconcertado,nadie debia saber que salia, igual volveria pronto pero no queria que nadie supiera

¿adonde vas? sasuke! no te vayas de nuevo, por favor...-le dijo sakura abrzandolo por la espalda, tal y como lo hizo la noche que el se fue de konoha hace ya tantos años

sakura, no deberias estar aqui-dijo sasuke

¿por que te vas? no me dejes...por que...-decia la joven, pero guardo silencio

por que no me debo ir?-pregunto sasuke con un poco de risa, al parecer sakura habia confundido la situacion

por que... por que yo te amo!-le dijo la pelirosada

tonta-dijo sasuke volteando a verla a los ojos- yo no me volvere a ir de konoha sin ti, por que yo tambien te amo -la abrazo y la beso

sakura, muy feliz al oir esas palabras, dejo salir una lagrima. cuando rompieron el beso sakura quedo muy confundida...

entonces,¿ a donde vas sasuke? la hokage nos dijo que no podemos salir- pregunto aun abrazada a el

recuerdas que te dije que ayudaria al dobe? voy por ayuda para llevar a cabo mi plan, solo por el, o por ti, me arriesgaria a salir de konoha sin permiso, aun sabiendo mi condicion -dijo el ojinegro

sasuke...-decia sakura-puedo...puedo ir contigo?-pregunto

que no confias en mi? en que volvere?-dijo sasuke mirandola a los ojos

no, solo es que no me quiero alejar de ti...-dijo la chica y lo beso

esta bien, ven conmigo-dijo y juntos salieron de konoha...

caminaron por tres horas hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, caminaron hasta un bar de mala vida, donde entraron...

se que no eres debil, sakura, pero pase lo que pase no te alejes de mi-dijo tomandola firmemente de la mano

si-dijo siguiendolo

busco a juugo, ¿donde esta?-pregunto sasuke autoritariamente a un mesero

sientese y deje lo busco-dijo y se fue

sasuke y sakura se sentaron en una mesa, separada por una pared de la mesa de al lado, de pronto sakura oyo algo en la mesa de al lado...

si te digo, el proximo ataque es mañana temprano y sera en el monte de los hokages, sera grande, explotara y media aldea se destruira...-dijo un hombre

el lider es superfantastico-afirmo una mujer

y no pararan los ataques hasta que le den a Uzumaki naruto, esto se va a poner bueno...-rio el hombre

si, le quitaran a konoha su gran heroe...-se burlo la mujer

pero hay ninjas igual de poderosos que el, por que solo el? deberian exigir tambien al domador de insectos o al genio Nara, o tambien al Uchiha -pregunto el extraño

¿que no lo sabias? el lider quiere a Uzumaki para consumar su venganza contra konoha, el gran lider era amigo de la madre del chico y los de konoha la dejaron morir...-decia con recelo la mujer

maravilloso, maravilloso -pronto llego una tercera persona y los tres desaparecieron.

sakura miro sorprendida a sasuke, pero no pudieron decir nada por que volvio el mesero

lo siento señor, juugo esta fuera del pais del fuego, me han dicho que tardara en volver, necesita algo mas?-pregunto el malhumorado mesero

no, nos vamos-dijo sasuke y salieron rapidamente

atacaran konoha!-dijo sakura

debemos volver rapidamente a alla!-y corrieron en direccion konoha...

(x-------------------------Al llegar a la torre de la hokage-------------------------x)

Tsunade-sama!-grito sakura

ayyy, que quieren? tengo sueño...-decia la rubia acostada en su escritorio

es urgente, despierte!-decia su alumna y le arrojo agua

ahhh! haras horas extras por esto! -le grito la sannin muy enojada

eso no importa ahora, atacaran konoha al amanecer-dijo sasuke

QUE!?-pregunto tsunade

explotaran el monte de los kages!-dijo sakura

de donde sacaron eso? quien lo hara?-pregunto la hokage desorientada

eso no importa ahora, debe creernos!-pidio sakura

si no nos cree, nosotros solos trataremos de evitarlo-dijo sasuke dirigiendose a la puerta

esta bien, les creere, llamare a alerta roja-dijo la mujer, llamando a Shizume- pero me diran como lo saben

sakura miro a sasuke, no habian acordado que decir, salieron de konoha sin permiso, la hokage los reprenderia, de pronto sasuke sonrio

usted me dijo que no se interpondria en los planes que tenemos para ayudar a naruto, -dijo sasuke

si, yo lo dije, pero no veo relacion...-decia la sannin

salimos de la aldea...-decia sasuke y le conto lo que paso en el bar

salieron sin permiso, para buscar a un fugitivo para atacar a un miembro del clan hyuuga?-dijo la hokage con una vena en la frente, conteniendo su enojo.

es tal como lo ha dicho-dijo sasuke muy tranquilo, mientras tanto shizume entraba a la oficina

me llamo Tsunade-sama?-dijo la chica que llevaba puesta su pijama

esta bien, Shizume! llama a alerta roja, quiero a todos los jouunins patrullando las entradas y salidas de konoha, y quiero al equipo de Azuma (sin azuma o_ou pero se les quedo ese nombre) en el monte de los kages, yo los alcanzare alli, tambien desaloja esa zona, tenermos amenaza de atentado en el monte!-Shizume asintio y salio corriendo a cumplir sus ordenes

y ustedes, -tsunade se puso de pie- me encargare de ustedes cuando pase esta emergencia, es media noche, aun podemos evitarlo -dijo la hokage y salio en direccion del monte.

por ahora la libramos-dijo sakura aliviada

hmp-pronuncio sasuke

(X--------------------------Volvamos con Hinata y Naruto---------------------X)

creo que ya es hora de irnos-dijo Naruto mirando el cielo

si, es tarde-le contesto hinata

que rica estuvo la comida!-exclamo gamatatsu, naruto habia llevado un pic nic para los cuatro.

si, naruto concinas muy bien-dijo timidamente la peliazul

y yo le ayude!-dijo gamatatsu

solo probaste el postre gamatatsu-dijo gamakichi dandole un zape a su hermano

pero le ayude a probarlo-contesto la ranita amarilla sonriendo en modo de disculpa

jeje-rio hinata, esas ranitas los habian acompañado todo el rato, eran muy lindas y agradables.

espero pronto poder probar algo echo por ti hinata-le dijo el rubio acariciando su mejilla

claro que si, cuando yo pueda te preparare lo mas rico que hayas comido en tu vida-dijo la joven

woooaahh! mas rico que el ramen del Ichiraku?!-pregunto un impresionado chico

mas rico que eso-dijo la chica poniendose de pie y dandole un beso en su frente-naruto, por que no traes tu banda ninja?-pregunto al chico, se le hacia raro verla sin ella, aun que seguia igual de guapo, al pensar en eso se sonrojo

ah! pues por que antes que ninja, soy solo tuyo-naruto al decir eso noto que hinata se ponia roja roja roja

pss...psss gamakichi, naruto esta siendo muy romantico ¿no?-pregunto la ranita amarilla en voz baja

romantico? a mi me da risa- le contesto gamakichi cuidando su volumen de voz

chicos, muchas gracias por todo, es hora de que se vayan o Gamabunta me matara-dijo naruto mientras levantaba su canasta con los platos y el mantel donde habian comido

okeyy! gamatatsu vamonos, jjaja gracias naruto!-dijo la ranita roja

gracias!-dijo gamatatsu y desaparecieron

jeje son lindos cuando estan asi de pequeños-dijo hinata

te apoyo jeje, cuando estan en su tamaño real siento que me van a aplastar-dijo naruto riendo

muchas gracias por todo naruto-dijo la chica

segura que no te puedo llevar a tu casa?-pregunto el rubio

no por ahora naruto, pero veras que pronto no tendremos que vermos a escondidas, no me gusta ocultar lo que siento por ti-dijo la chica y lo abrazo

pronto todo estara bien-dijo el joven

despues de un rato se despidieron, y hinata desaparecio, un momento despues naruto tambien lo hizo...

hinata llego cuidadosamente a su cuarto, cuando de pronto...

donde estabas?-pregunto una voz que salia de las sombras en su cuarto

neji?-pregunto un poco asustada la chica

si, tu padre me mando a buscarte, pero hace un minuto no estabas aqui-dijo el chico

solo...solo sali a dar un paseo...-decia la chica, neji habia estado muy irritado esos dias

con naruto ¿verdad?-pregunto el castaño- te vi con mi byakugan

si...-dijo la chica bajando la mirada

Hinata, cuando sea nuestro compromiso, no quiero problemas, y te suplico que te abstengas de serme infiel-decia Neji dirigiendose a la puerta

yo... neji! yo no me quiero casar, yo quiero a naruto!-dijo la peliazul

y yo quiero a Tenten, sin embargo sabes que no podemos detener esto-dijo el hyuuga

tu podrias intentarlo!-exclamo la joven

y que me maten?-dijo el chico señalando su frente, luego, se quito su banda ninja y le mostro con la poca luz que habia en el cuarto, el simbolo de su frente- hasta que no nos casemos yo soy un servidor de la rama principal, se me ha ordenado casarme contigo hinata, y apesar del dolor que representa para mi, lo hare-dijo el chico y se coloco de nuevo su banda ninja

hinata no sabia que decir, pero de pronto recordo a su amado rubio

naruto me salvara-dijo de pronto la chica

enserio?- dijo Neji- pues esperare con ansias lo que hagan para detener la boda-dijo secamente

yo confio en él, por favor neji, confia tambien en él, tu seras feliz con tenten, y cuando yo llegue a ser lider del clan, te quitare a ti y a todos de la rama secundaria esa marca, te lo prometo, pero ahora solo confia en naruto-dijo la chica firmemente.

esta bien, confiare en los dos-dijo el castaño y le sonrio a la peliazul-vamos que su padre nos espera

si!- dijo la joven ya mas tranquila, rapidamente se puso su pijama en la oscuridad y salieron los dos en direccion al estudio del padre de Hinata, pronto llegaron y tocaron la puerta y entraron

se tardaron-dijo hyashi hyuuga

lo siento padre, estaba dormida-dijo la chica

aja, se estan haciendo la idea del compromiso?-pregunto el patriarca del clan

ninguno de los dos quizo contestar

chicos, les tengo una orden del consejo debido a que eres la futura lider del clan, hinata, tu deber es dar al clan a tu sucesor, asi que en cuanto se celebre la boda, tendras 3 meses para notificar tu embarazo-dijo el hombre y bajo la mirada

como?! padre! yo... yo no quiero! ahora no!-decia la chica, ¿que el consejo queria planear cada momento de su vida?

tio, si me permite es muy pronto, hinata aun es muy joven-decia neji

tiene la edad que tenia su madre cuando la tuvo a ella-dijo una persona entrando al estudio, era el lider el consejo del clan hyuuga

señor! no, yo no quiero...-decia hinata

estoy de acuerdo con neji, honorable anciano...-decia hiashi, el no queria que su hija pasara por lo mismo que la madre de ella.

callate, se hara lo que decidimos, la chica hinata tendra a su primogenito para poderlo comenzar a entrenar lo mas pronto posible, hemos visto en las cartas que en un futuro cercano el clan hyuuga se vera atacado, necesitamos asegurar nuestro legado-dijo el anciano

pero yo no podre dirigir al clan con un hijo, necesitare cuidarlo y... -trataba de replicar la chica

neji tomara tu lugar, eres una mujer, por lo tanto tu funcion es dar hijos, solo eso, Neji, deberias estar orgulloso, seras de los pocos mienbros de la rama secundaria que ingresara a la rama principal, espero ver tu agradecimiento reflejado en buenos resultados en el clan-dijo el anciano saliendo- Y nada cambiara las deciciones del consejo...-y se fue

no es justo-dijo hinata llorando, de pronto la imagen de naruto sonriendole la animo un poco

¿todavia confias en naruto?-le pregunto neji en voz baja

si, yo confio en el-dijo la joven, su padre los miro y sonrio satisfecho _asi que Uzumaki si te corresponde hija...yo no me interpondre a su amor... _penso el hombre cuando de pronto se oyo una fuerte explosion, la habitacion se vio iluminada por una segunda explosion, salieron de la casa y llegaron los tres al gran patio.

que pasa?-pregunto neji

miren! el monte de los kages!-dijo de pronto hanabi mientras se unia a ellos

en direccion del monte de los kages varias explosiones mas pequeñas se veian, al parecer habia un gran enfrentamiento en ese lugar...

(X-----------------------------mientras en el monte-------------------------------X)

ahora!-gritaba una mujer

no te dejare ir!-gritaba Ino

jajaja no evitaran que volemos este lugar-decia un hombre

no si yo me encargo de ustedes!-decia de pronto Tsunade llegando al sitio

o no, keito, hay que salir, es la hokage!-dijo la mujer mas asutada, no contaron con encontrarse con la hokage, se suponia que seria un ataque sorpresa...

si, pero antes un regalito-dijo keito y de pronto....

* * *

hola! xD

un poco tarde pero llego el capitulo!

xD

wiii! jeje

espero q haya quedado bien este capitulo, primero estaba muy inspirada, luego no ._. pero luego si xD

o_ou

=D

**_espero sus review y comentarios, de verdad, es importante para mi y mi vida como escritora, gracias n.n_**

**Gracias!**

**napivico: **ok, creo que me gusto esa idea de ser las romantica jeje y me asesorare para los futuros lemon XDDDD gracias por tu comentario ^^

**Elchabon:** si, el equipo de hinata es el mejor xD jeje muchas gracias por tu comentario. =D

**adrifernan19: **muchas gracias por tu comentario! ^^ gracias a eso sigo aqui, muchas gracias ñ_ñ

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** aqui ya tienen lo que estara pasando en konoha wooah! xD espero que te guste el cap. gracias! n_n

**Valerii Hyuga:** jeje no sabia si meter a karin xD mmm aun que me parece tentador xD ya veras mas adelante xD bienvenida y gracias por tu comentario ^^

**Heero Kusanagi:** hola! muchas garcias xD aqui esta el nuevo capitulo ^^ jeje gracias por tu interes en la historia!


	5. Complicando las cosas

Capitulo. 5 Complicando las cosas.

(X-----------------------------mientras en el monte-------------------------------X)

ahora!-gritaba una mujer

no te dejare ir!-gritaba Ino

jajaja no evitaran que volemos este lugar-decia un hombre mientras lanzaba varios explosivos a la yamanaka, la cual los esquivaba

no si yo me encargo de ustedes!-decia de pronto Tsunade llegando al sitio

oh no!, keito, hay que salir, es la hokage!-dijo la mujer mas asutada, no contaron con encontrarse con la hokage, se suponia que seria un ataque sorpresa...

si, pero antes un regalito-dijo keito y de pronto....

* * *

de pronto llego kakashi

yo me encargo tsunade-sama-dijo el peliplateado y se enfrento a los desconocidos-kuchiyose no jutsu- y una manada de perros aparecio y comenzaron a olfatear el suelo de todo ese lugar

nandemonai no jutsu- y una capa de huma rosa rodeo a la mujer, kakashi corrio velozmente hacia ella, con un kunai en la mano y seguido de los perros ninja, la mujer los esquivo y le lanzo varias shurikens que no lastimaron a kakashi, este aprovecho el tiempo e hizo un jutsu de tierra y el suelo se partio ante los pies de los dos ninjas desconocidos y ante la mirada de kakashi los dos ninjas mostraron dos largas alas (como las que tienen los habiles de la aldea de la estrella) y se elevaron varios metros sobre el monte de los hokages, de pronto el hombre hizo unos sellos y cientos de agujas cayeron en direccion de kakashi, pero este los esquivo y salto, pronto comenzo a formar un chidori y le dio en el estomago al hombre desconocido.

Keito!!!-grito la mujer

Izumi, huye !y da alarma al amo...-dijo keito y de pronto la mujer vio como caia y no volvia a reaccionar su acompañante.

sigues tu- grito Ino seguida de Chouji, que estaban cerca de ella, pronto la chica comenzo a volar en direccion al bosque, pero de pronto Tsunade salto y le tapo el paso.

quienes son y que quieren?!- le pregunto Tsunade mientras la trataba de alcanzar

venimos a hacer justicia! nuestro lider sabra lo que nos estan haciendo y sera peor para todos ustedes!-contesto la mujer tomando mas altura en su vuelo

ya veremos y de pronto la hokage hizo unos movimientos de manos y aparecio Katsuyu (la babosa gigante) Tsunade aterrizo en su cabeza y de pronto muchas babosas en miniatura tomaron la forma de un latigo y la trataron de atrapar, pero la mujer llamada Izumi, a pesar de que los nacientes rayos del sol le quemaban alcanzo a alejarse mas y emprender un vuelo de retirada.

demonios!-exclamo Tsunade, mientras se apresuro a bajar y al llegar al lado de kakshi se encontro con que los perros convocados por el habian encontrado y juntado todos los explosivos.

son alrededor de una tonalada de explosivos, simples pero juntos son muy peligrosos-comento kakashi

cuando los colocaron aqui?-pregunto sorprendida Ino.

no lo se, y eso es lo que mas me preocupa, sasuke y sasuke tenian razon, realmente habia un atentado contra konoha...-dijo Tsunade

sasuke y sasuke? ellos que tienen que ver?-pregunto kakashi

al parecer tuvieron una expedicion por la noche y se enteraron de que konoha seria atacada, al parecer fue verdad lo que escucharon-dijo la hokage

y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto kakashi

Ire a hablar con naruto.-concluyo la rubia, dio ordenes de que hacer con los explosivos, mandar al invasor que atraparon al hospital y que alli lo viera Ibiki Morino, y asi marcho en direccion de la casa de Naruto, era hora de que supiera la verdad, pero antes de eso, tenia que hacer una parada en cierto clan conservador...

(X-----------------En esos mismos momentos en la mansion Hyuuga--------------------X)

que ha sido eso?-prgunto hanabi

al parecer la hokage los detuvo, Neji! ves hacia donde va el enemigo que esta huyendo?-pregunto hiashi

si!, Tio, quiere que lo siga?-pregunto Neji tomando su equipo ninja

si! siguelo a una distancia prudente, pronto, antes de que salga de tu rango de vision, y rapido, Hinata! ve con la hokage a avisarle que Neji sigue el rastro del enemigo!-dijo su padre

si padre- dijo entro a su casa a quitarse la pijama y en un segundo ya estaba de camino a la torre de la hokage

(X------------------------Mientras en casa de naruto------------------------------------------X)

naruto estaba acostado en su cama durmiendo placidamente cuando de pronto escucho un ruido- toc toc...

amm? quien sera tan temprano?, apenas esta saliendo el sol, mejor no abro-dijo el rubio mientras se volvia a acomodar entre sus sabanas. mientras volvian a tocar delicadamente la puerta...cuando de pronto...

NARUTO ABRE YA ESTA PUERTA O LA TIRO Y TE SACO ASI!!!!!-grito Tsunade al no recibir respuesta por parte del Uzumaki.

awww! YA VOY!!!-grito naruto muy asustado por el grito, se puso un pantalon y salio a abrir

ya era hora-dijo la hokage entrando a la casa

que le pasa vieja, es muy temprano-dijo naruto mientras se tallaba los ojos

que no me digas vieja! y si vine es por algo importante, tanto que prefiero que lo hablemos en tu casa y no fuera de aqui-dijo muy seria la rubia

deme un minuto-dijo naruto y entro al baño y se mojo la cara con agua fria, se miro en el espejo y vio dos ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos, casi no habia dormido nada, pero no importaba, habia pasado toda esa noche con su amada Hinata. Pronto seco su cara y se puso una playera, cuando regreso con Tsunade esta estaba sirviendo un poco de te en el comedor.

ven naruto, sera mas comodo si tomamos algo-dijo en voz baja la mujer

que pasa, me esta asustando con su actitud-dijo naruto un poco soprendido.

primero antes que nada, no te has preguntado, naruto, por que no te he dado misiones fuera de la aldea?-pregunto la hokage

pues si, pero no importa -dijo naruto riendose nerviosamente

me he enterado de que te has estado viendo a solas con la hija del lider del clan Hyuuga, con Hinata-dijo tsunade tomando un sorbo de te.

eh?! como lo sabes!-pregunto naruto sonrojandose, segun el, solo ellos dos y las ranas lo sabian.

ser hokage tiene sus beneficios, algun dia tu sabras lo beneficiosos que son esas ventajas-dijo la rubia y le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad a naruto.

jaja a que viene todo esto?-pregunto un poco confundido el rubio.

Naruto... tu quieres a hinata?-pregunto de pronto la hokage

ah?! pues...-se sonrojo el chico, nunca espero que alguien le preguntara tan pronto algo tan directo- si, yo la quiero...no, es mas, yo la amo!-contesto el rubio y la hokage sonrio de medio lado y tomo con sus dos manos la taza de te.

en ese caso, no castigare a sasuke y sakura-dijo tsunade

que?! por que habrian de castigarlos?!- pregunto naruto, cada vez era mas confusa esa platica.

muy pasada la media noche llegaron ambos a mi oficina y por cierto que me despertaron con agua, ya que tenian mucha urgencia y me advirtieron de que se llevaria acabo en el monte de los hokages hoy un atentado contra konoha-dijo la mujer y naruto casi escupio el te que estaba tomando

va a ver un atentado!? entonces que estamos haciendo aqui! tenemos que detenerlo!-dijo el chico y se puso de pie

tranquilo, ya lo controlamos, iba a ser en el amanecer, el equipo 10, kakashi y yo lo detuvimos, eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, no eran muy fuertes asi que no causaron grandes inconvenientes, pues no esperaban que los pillaramos, gracias a ti naruto, pudimos prevenir esto.-dijo la hokage tratando de tranquilizarlo, naruto era tan explosivo.

ami?...no entiendo-dijo naruto mientras se volvia a sentar

sasuke al parecer planea ayudarte en tu conquista con hinata, ya me conto su plan, asi que para llevarlo a cabo salio de la aldea acompañado de sakura para buscar un chivo espiatorio, y asi fue como se enteraron del atentado.-dijo la mujer

ya veo, jeje ammm...vieja, y todo esto es tan importante como para que actues como hoy?-pregunto el joven

anteriormente ya ha habido algunos incidentes, ¿recuerdas que en el ultimo pedian que les dieramos los pergaminos de los hokages?-dijo tsunade tomando un sorbo

si...-dijo el chico

pues ahora piden otra cosa, naruto, sabes por que fue el atentado?-pregunto la hokage, ella ya estaba vieja y si no le contaba a naruto todo lo que sabia sobre el, ese secreto se iria con la muerte de ella, pues... _jiraiya ya esta muerto y yo soy la ultima que lo sabe._

no, por que fue?-pregunto naruto levantando su taza y llevandola a sus labios

te piden a ti-dijo secamente la mujer

naruto dejo a medio camino su taza, la bajo y miro fijamente a la rubia que tenia enfrente suyo

por que me piden ami, nadie que no sea de confianza sabe del kyuubi, Tsunade-sama, cree que sea alguien del akatsuki?-pregunto naruto muy confundido

solo me atrevo a especular, por lo que sasuke y sakura cuando oyeron junto con la informacion del atentado, que su lider era amigo de tu madre y el cree que los de konoha la dejamos morir...-dijo la mujer y cerro los ojos como meditanto

naruto se quedo en shock, -mi _madre? ¿quien es esa persona que conocio a mi madre y que ahora lo quiere? ¿que esta pasando, por que simplemente no viene a hablar conmigo, por que siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme de todo? es tan frustrante!!! ¿que esta pasando aqui?- _penso el chico mirando la mesa, pronto levanto la vista y vio el rostro de la mujer que estaba con el, apesar de su apariencia rejuvenecida, naruto alcanzo a notar el cansancio de los años en esa mujer con el titulo de hokage, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la vida ninja no solo es luchar por sobrevivir, ni vencer ni ser buena persona, si no ser ninja tambien es cargar con el sufrimiento de uno mismo y de los demas, que ser ninja es una bendicion y una maldicion...

konoha dejo morir a mi madre?-pregunto el rubio mirando fijamente a tsunade

te contare que paso esa noche, naruto y asi podras tener tu propio juicio sobre el dia de tu nacimiento, naruto, como ya sabes, tu eres hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki-dijo la mujer y miro de reojo a naruto para ver su reaccion, el cual estaba inexpresivo.- yo estaba regresando de una mision, era muy temprano cuando iba a llegar a la oficina del cuarto para darle mi reporte pero aun asi me lo encontre, a Minato y Kushina acostados en el pasto que habia en las afueras de ese gran edificio almorzando, tu madre ya tenia muy crecido su vientre y ambos estaban radiantes de felicidad, iban a tener a su primogenito. esa tarde comenzo el ataque del kyuubi, justo cuando comenzo el trabajo de parto de Kushina, la mayoria de los ninjas medicos fuimos enviados a batala a tratar a los aldeanos asi que solo unos pocos estaban en el hospital, y al parecer cuando llego la hora de que nacieras, tu madre tuvo complicaciones, te habias enredado en el cordon umbilical, era muy peligroso el que nacieras de forma natural asi que el medico que atendio a tu madre le hizo cesare, abrio su vientre para poderte sacar de una forma que tu estuvieras bien, pero en esos momentos el kyuubi lanzo un ataque y una onda de chakra muy poderoso innundo a toda konoha, justo cuando intentaban suturar a tu madre y por el chakra maligno, tu madre perdio la conciencia y comenzo a desangrarse, los medicos que llegaron a ayudarla no pudieron hacer mucho, a ti te rodearon con una burbuja de chakra menos fuerte y te protegio, pero tu madre no sobrevivio...

...y que paso con...mi...padre?-pregunto naruto en voz baja

como sabes, el cuarto hokage encerro al kyuubi en tu interior, él, cuando supo que tu Kushina habia muerto, una parte de el tambien murio, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo se habia ido para siempre y creyo que a el solo le quedaba proteger a la aldea para que tu tuvieras un hogar donde vivir y puso al kyuubi en ti para que asi pudieras usar su poder y ser un gran ninja...como tu padrino Jiraiya...-dijo tsunade, de pronto sintio una rafaga de aire y noto un chakra que ya tenia un rato fuera del departamento del rubio, _ah! eres tu...creo que si todo sigue como debe ser de igual forma te enteraras, si lo amas igual que el a ti, esto tambien te concierne. _-penso la hokage, pronto miro a naruto y el estaba serio mirando la taza de te que tenia en sus manos.

que piensas de todo esto naruto?-le pregunto la hokage despues de 10 minutos de silencio.

ese hombre dice haber sido amigo de mi madre, tengo que hablar con el-dijo de pronto naruto

naruto, escucha, ese hombre puede mentir, o puede decir la verdad, solo no olvides que tu eres el heroe de konoha y muchas personas te querran fuera del camino, eres la esperanza de este pais, asi que ahora que te he dicho todo esto y tienes tu propia conclucion, nunca olvides que konoha depende de ti, no hagas ninguna tonteria por favor, cuidate mucho, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero recuerda que siempre deberas ser responsable de tus actos. ¿me entiendes?-le dijo seriamente la rubia

si, usted sabe donde puedo encontrarlo?-pregunto naruto apretando los puños

no lo se naruto, pero para que querrias encontrarte con el?-pregunto la mujer

para que me diga lo que me tiene que decir, y parar de una vez sus atentados contra konoha, no puedo permitir que nadie dañe la aldea donde estan mis amigos y la chica que amo-dijo naruto y le sonrio a la hokage

ese es el chico que conosco, naruto, recuerda que siempre podras contar con mi apoyo y si tienes mas dudas de tus padres, no me importaria tomarme un sake contigo para contarte mas, claro que el sake solo para mi, agua para ti-le contesto Tsunade y se tomo de un trago el ultimo te que quedaba en su taza y se puso de pie

muchas gracias vieja-dijo naruto, estaba todavia un poco consternado por todo lo que le acababa de decir tsunade, por tantos años no supo nada de sus padres y de pronto en la pelea contra pain conversa con su padre y ahora se enteraba como murio su madre, era mucho para el, pero sabia que debia estar tranquilo pues tarde o temprano conoceria bien la vida de sus tan extrañados padres

ahora vistete y te esperan en el consejo del clan Hyuuga-dijo de pronto la hokage

COMO?!-pregunto naruto un poco asustado pero muy sorprendido

crees que iba a dejar que tu, sasuke y cualquier persona atacaran a alguien de konoha o del clan hyuuga, NO! asi que hable con una vieja amiga que tengo en el consejo y aceptaron verte y analizarte, te propuse como un buen partido para su futura lider-dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa

enserio? usted hizo eso?!-pregunto emocionado naruto

claro, es mi deber velar por todos mis subordinados, ahora vistete bien y ve, que te esperan y si todo sale bien, quizas te hagan el nuevo pretendiente de la chica-dijo Tsunade caminando hacia la puerta

muchas gracias-dijo naruto y se apresuro a abrazar a Tsunade, la cual tambien lo abrazo

sabes naruto, para Jiraiya y para mi has sido como el nieto que nunca tuvimos-dijo la muejr, lo solto y salio del departamento.

pronto naruto se apresuro a peinarse y asicalarse, pero mientras Tsunade salia del edificio se encontro con alguien

tsunade-sama-dijo una dulce voz muy cerca de ella

ah! hinata, si, senti tu chakra ¿como sabes que estaba aca? y ¿acaso oirte todo lo que le dije a naruto?

lo siento Tsunade-sama, si, lo oi casi todo, no era mi intencion, perdoneme-dijo un poco sonrojada la chica e hizo una reverencia

no te preocupes, esto igual es tu asunto, dime, ¿tu amas a naruto?-le pregunto la hokage

s...si! yo lo amo mas que nada en este mundo-dijo la peliazul muy sonrojada pero segura

muy bien, te lo encargo Hinata, éll esta pasando por un momento muy duro y de confusion en su vida, si lo ayudas a superar esto, sus lazos se haran mas fuertes de lo que jamas te imaginaste-le dijo la rubia

hai!-dijo Hinata y tambien abrazo a la hokage, y esta la abrazo tal como lo hizo con naruto

_chicos... que hermoso es ser joven...-_penso la hokage

ah! por cierto Tsunade-sama, vimos el ataque que hubo en el monte de los hokages, Neji pudo encontrar a la persona que huia y salio tras de el, mi padre me mando a avisarle para que asi usted lo pueda decidir que hacer.-dijo rapidamente hinata

lo sigue neji? perfecto, rapido, gracias Hinata, llamare al equipo de Gai para que lo apoyen, te veo luego...ah! lo olvidaba, hoy naruto tiene una cita con los del concejo de tu clan, creo que tu tambien deberias arreglarte un poco y esperar a ver si naruto los convence-dijo la mujer rubia y le guiño un ojo, pronto desaparecio en una nube de humo.

naruto conversara con el consejo...-dijo la chica y muy feliz se apresuro a llegar a su casa

(X-------------------Media hora despues-----------------------------X)

_espero estar bien asi, apenas son pasadas de las 7 de la mañana creo que hoy dormire temprano y mañana no me levantare jiji-_ iba pensando naruto mientras iba camino al clan hyuuga

ya se! pasare a comprar unas flores para hinata!-dijo mientras entraba a la floreria de Ino

que sueño awwww!-decia una Ino rescostada en la caja registradora - no me dejaron dormir por el aviso de atentado y al final casi ni tuvimos que pelear aawww!

hola! ammm... quisiera unas rosas blancas Ino-dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado, ojala ello no lo empezara amolestar

tan temprano depierto naruto? ah! es cierto, el amor no tiene horarios jajajja-se reia la yamanaka, cosa que no le agrado al rubio

solo dame las flores y ya!-le dijo el chico

esta bien, supongo que son para hinata no?-pregunto la chica

ammm...puede ser...Que un chico no puede comprar flores?-le contesto naruto

si puede, pero solo lo hacen cuando son para alguien especial, sabes, es un secreto a voces que tu y hinata tienen algo, dime...¿es cierto?-dijo la chica dandole el ramo de rosas blancas

no seas chismosa!-le dijo naruto pagandolas flores y yendose hacia la puerta de salida caminando como un robot

lo tomare como un si y ah! oye naruto! si la vas a ir a ver a su casa, llevale tambien algo a su padre y a su hermana ehhh!-le grito Ino al ver desaparecer al chico

que rudo...-dijo y siguio con sus labores

naruto ya estaba por llegar a la casa de hinata, primero la iria a ver y dejaria los regalos, pues aparte de las flores, compro una pulcera muy mona a hanabi y una taza de cafe que decia 'el padre #1' (al pobre de naruto no se le ocurrio que otra cosa podria darle a su futuro suegro o_ou) y luego de saludarlos iria a ver al consejo.

ya casi iba a llegar solo tenia que dar una vuelta mas cuando de pronto...

ahora si, te tenemos Uzumaki!- grito una voz, naruto solto todas las cosas y la luz se apago para el chico

seguro que no nos causara problemas?-dijo la voz de un hombre

si, estara inconsiente hasta que lleguemos al cuartel-dijo una segunda voz de un hombre

vengaremos a keito...-dijo la primera voz y desaparecieron con el joven rubio

(X------------------------con Ibiki y la hokage---------------------X)

ya confeso algo?-pregunto tsunade

si, este hombre resulto ser un debilucho-contesto Ibiki

quiero hablar con el-dijo la hokage

por supuesto... -le respondio el ninja

entraron a una habitacion con una camilla donde estaba amarrado el hombre llamado Keito.

quien eres y por que atacaste konoha?-pregunto tsunade a una distancia muy corta del hombre

no dire nada!-excalmo el hombre y comenzo a moverse violentamente

esto es genial , podre jugar contigo-dijo Ibiki acercandose, tomo la cabeza del hombre entre sus manos, le aplico un jutsu y de pronto el hombre se tranquilizo y quedo como adormecido

tu nombre...-dijo ibiki soltandolo

_Keito namizawa..._

¿de donde eres y que buscas al atacar konoha?...

_yo...sigo las ordenes de moutoku...el desea tener a Naruto uzumaki en su poder..._

¿para que?...

_para convenserlo de que se una a su equipo..._

¿equipo de que clase?...

_asesinos a sueldo..._

¿y por que naruto Uzumaki?

_por que el lider dice que el es su hijo..._

Ibiki y tsunade se miraron sorprendidos, quizas Tsunade no sabia todo como ella lo creia

...kushina...¿que lio es este?-se pregunto Tsunade saliendo de la habitacion y dirigiendose a su oficina...

mientras iba caminando...

Tsunade-sama!-grito una voz detras de ella

neji! que haces aqui?! hinata me dijo que habias salido tras el enemigo que escapo, mande a su equipo como refuerzo-dijo muy sorprendida la hokage

lo se, pero...la mujer llego a una pequeña casa y ni un segundo y salieron dos hombres en direccion a konoha, los estabamos siguiendo pero se perdieron al entrar aqui, lee y tenten se quedaron alla esperando indicaciones.-dijo el hyuuga

muy bien, Naruto! el esta en peligro!!-dijo la mujer , rapido neji, manda un clon y llama a kakashi y pidele refuerzos y ven conmigo!-dijo la hokage comenzando a correr en direccion al clan hyuuga naruto debe ya estar alli

_maldita sea, que hoy no me dejaran descansar...-_penso la hokage

(X-------------------En el clan hyuuga--------------------X)

naruto...todos ya estan reunidos..¿donde estas?-dijo hinata mirando desde afuera del salon donde se reune el consejo del clan hyuuga, los 11 ancianos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa meditando...

_naruto no llegara...-_dijo una voz extraña

que? quien eres?-replico hinata, no veia a nadie

_Naruto no te quiere, y al no llegar te lo esta demostrando ¿por que un gran ninja como el se podria enamorar de una inutil como tu?_-exclamo la extraña voz

naruto me quiere y el vendra!!-aseguro hinata sacando un kunai y poniendose en pocision de ataque

_ilusa...-_dijo la voz

de pronto Hinata vio que los ancianos del consejo comenzaban a salir del salon

a donde van?-se apresuro a decir hinata

la puntualidad es un don de un lider, Uzumaki al parecer no lo tiene-dijo un anciano

hinata-san Uzumaki al parecer no vendra-dijo otro

vaya, que triste, no solo la dejo plantada, sino tambien destruyo la minima aceptacion que podriamos tener ante el- dijo una anciana y se marcharon todos

naruto...-dijo la peliazul en un susurro

_te lo dije... si quieres saber por que no vino, te espero al atardecer en el lago de konoha, cerca de la salida final de tu aldea... -_dijo la voz y hinata solto el kunai

naruto...-dijo y se dejo caer...

* * *

hola! xD

AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! me encanto este capitulo!!!!! :3

o_o

...

o_ou

siento la graaaaaaaan demora

es mi fue castigada (hacia mucho q no me castigaban xD ya estaba perdiendo la costumbre xD) y no podia usar la computadora

asi que hasta ahora puedo subir este capitulo jeje xD

pero me dio mucho tiempo para pensar en el avance de esta historia,

asi que ya tengo hasta el final xD

ojala les guste como va quedando jeje

y siento la demora, igual pondre otro capitulo lo mas pronto posible!

ojala que todos hayan pasado una linda nochebuena y una buena navidad con todos sus familiares, amigos y seres queridos

este año no me fue tan mal, pero el año pasado la pase con mi amor y por eso este año fue muy triste el saber que nunca mas él volvera a estar conmigo y que esa navidad sera la unica que pasamos juntos en la vida, amandonos...

rayos ya me deprimi -_-u

^^ gracias por leer esta loca historia ^^

**_koste: =D muchas gracias por tu comentario y espeor que este capitulo haya quedado bieny bueno, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en todo xD gracias!!_**

**_adrifernan19: muchas gracias por el review!!!! jeje espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ^^ jeje rompi mi propia marca de letras con este capitulo jeje xD_**

**_napivico: holas! a mi tambien me encanta este naruto tan romantico n///n me elegro de que te haya gustado la historia, vale mucho para mi ^^ aqui esta la conti! wiii! gracias!!!_**

**_Valerii Hyuga: wiii! aqui esta la conti jeje espero que no haya quedado muy largo o tedioso jeje y si, comienzo a detestar a algunos del clan hyuuga ._. ya veremos que pasara xD grcias!_**

**_Heero Kusanagi: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y wow! hoy se supieron muchas cosas!!!! creo que me emocione al escribir xD gracias!_**

**_Elchabon: muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ wiii! me alegro de que se tomen un tiempo para escribir, gracias._**

_...el primer beso no es el mas dificil, si no el ultimo...cuando todo acabo...kimiaoishiteru..._


	6. Revelando secretos

Capitulo 6. Revelando secretos...

vaya, que triste, no solo la dejo plantada, sino tambien destruyo la minima aceptacion que podriamos tener ante el- dijo una anciana y se marcharon todos

naruto...-dijo la peliazul en un susurro

_te lo dije... si quieres saber por que no vino, te espero al atardecer en el lago de konoha, cerca de la salida final de tu aldea... -_dijo la voz y hinata solto el kunai

naruto...-dijo y se dejo caer...

* * *

Era medio dia y pronto habria una junta en la oficina de la hokage...

al parecer alguien no la quiere dejar descansar tsunade-sama-dijo Shizume sirviendole un poco de sake

suspiro Tsunade, ahora Naruto habia desaparecido y tenia a una chica muy triste, Neji estaba parado cerca de su escritorio

por que son tan necios en ese clan?-se pregunto asi misma Tsunade tomando un trago de su sake

Tsunade-sama, no encontraron mis perros ni un indicio de naruto, justo en el punto donde encontramos las flores y todas las cosas se pierde todo rastro de el-dijo kakashi

mañana en la mañana saldran kiba, hinata y shino para que auxilien a tenten y lee, pienso que estan en una base de los que se llevaron a naruto, no estamos tan perdidos, les he dado indicaciones de rescatar a naruto si lo ven, pero que uno de ellos se quede vigilando el escondite que encontraron.-dijo tsunade

ahora que hacemos Tsunade-sama?-pregunto neji

no nos queda mas que esperar a que los chicos que mande logren algo, mientras tanto la situacion de la aldea sera de alarma de maxima precaucion, no puedo dejar desprotegida a la aldea-dijo la hokage

(X--------------------------A la orilla del lago con Hinata-------------------------X)

veniste hyuuga...-dijo la voz de un hombre

donde esta naruto?!-exclamo hinata, necesitaba encontrarlo pronto...

el esta a un dia de konoha muy bien oculto por mi...lo necesito para mi venganza-dijo la voz

para que lo quieren?...naruto ha sufrido mucho no se merece nada de esto...-decia hinata pero la voz la interrumpio

lo has dicho, naruto ha sufrido mucho y yo he venido a arreglar todos sus problemas y el principal eres tu...-dijo la voz

el sol comenzaba a esconderse por la orilla del lago, las sombras comenzaban a reinar en ese sitio, sin embargo la cada vez mas negra noche no la asusto, de verdad estaba mas preocupada por naruto que por ella misma.

yo amo a naruto y nunca le ocasionaria problemas!-le dijo hinata muy enojada, ningun extraño le iba a decir que era para naruto.

quizas tu no, pero tu clan si, pero de eso me encargo yo...-dijo una sombra detras de hinata, ella al sentir la presentcia tan cerca suyo, quiso voltear la cabeza pero no pudo, por de pronto sintio que el aire se le iba, no podia respirar.

esta es una tecnica secreta mia, ahora misma podria matarte asfixiandote-dijo el extraño acariciendo el largo cabello azul de la chica- por este color de cabello puedo deducir que eres hija de hinako y hiashi hyuuga, eres muy parecida a ella... y ella era diferente a los demas hyuugas...pero no tengo tiempo para asegurarme de que sea asi, por lo tanto asumire que solo eres otra del monton de tu clan-dijo soltando su cabello y en ese instante hinata pudo volver a respirar, rodeo con sus manos su garganta y tosio un poco

ves, eres debil, naruto necesita solo gente de su nivel con el...alejate de el, es mi ultima advertencia...-dijo el extraño y desaparecio.

hinata miro a su alrededor con su byakugan y no logro encontrar nada fuera de lo normal

_naruto...donde estas?...te necesito..._ penso momentos antes de derramar un par de triste lagrimas

(X---------------------------vayamos con naruto--------------------------X)

uzumaki... Naruto...-dijo una voz

mm?-dijo naruto despertando-donde estoy?

estas en tu casa...-dijo el extraño

quien eres?-pregunto naruto sobando un poco su cabeza, no reconocia aquel lugar, estaba muy oscuro

me llamo Moutoku Uzumaki, del clan Uzumaki-dijo el hombre

tu...eres quien esta atacando la aldea de konoha?!-pregunto naruto, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, estaba atado de pies y manos, alzo la vista y vio a un hombre alto, de tez clara y cabello castaño claro, usaba gafas negas y tenia una cicatriz en su mano derecha, iba vestido de una gabardina de color rojo no estaba armado, solo se veia un montoncito de armas en una esquina del cuarto.

si, pero ya no hace falta que lo siga haciendo, ya te tengo aqui- contesto el hombre mirando de pies a cabeza a naruto

clan uzumaki...para que me quieres?-pregunto naruto, estaba casi seguro de que esa persona era la que le habia dicho Tsunade que lo estaba buscando, el amigo de su madre...

Naruto, no sabes lo afortunado que eres de llevar el apellido de tu madre... un hermosa mujer y respetada ninja del pais del remolino...es una lastima que muriera a manos de los de konoha-dijo Moutoku

eso no es cierto! ellos no mataron a mi madre!...ella murio por culpa...por culpa del kyuubi...-dijo naruto bajando un poco el volumen de su voz

veo que se me adelantaron los de konoha en contarte su version, no es asi?-pregunto el hombre sin esperar respuesta- dime Naruto, nunca te has preguntado como es que siendo tu, un "hijo de konoha" has llegado a tener una voluntad tan poderosa? mas que la de los demas? de tu pelea contra el Akatsuki Pain se habla en todos los paises, eres una leyenda, superaste al sannin Jiraiya... no eres un simple miembro de la aldea de konoha, eres descendiente de uno de los clanes mas poderosos...hace mucho tiempo, detras de los Uchihas y los Senjuus del Bosque, estaba el clan Uzumaki, eran tranquilos y defendian su lugar de residencia, pero un dia llegaron los Senjuus del bosque y les propusieron una alianza, pero nuestro clan la rechazo, no tenia intenciones de unirse a la guerra, y asi paso el tiempo y cuando por fin regreso la paz al mundo shinobi y con el tiempo los paises marcaban mas firmemente sus fronteras, el pais del fuego, en una guerra secreta conquisto al pais del remolino, terminando en tres dias con el clan uzumaki... puedes ver como nos atacaron sin otra razon que fines politicos?el pais del remolino no tenia una aldea ninja, solo el clan uzumaki, no era oficial, ni siquiera eran contratados para hacer misiones, poco se nos podia considerar ninjas a pesar de nuestro enorme poder, y aun asi, sin ser una amenaza grande, el segundo hokage acepto que nos atacaran con los clanes mas poderosos...el clan uchiha y el clan hyuuga...Naruto, ¿de verdad crees que konoha es un lugar de armonia cuando construyo toda esa paz a base de sangre, traicion y secretismo? tu mismo has visto lo que paso con el clan uchiha, los mismos de konoha, el tercer hokage, permitio que los mataran...

eso no es cierto! MIENTES!!!-le grito naruto, _el viejo no pudo permitir eso, Itachi era malo y por eso los mato..._penso naruto

solo cuatro personas de nuestro clan lograron escapar, dos parejas, y se dirigieron al pais de la tierra, donde recibieron proteccion por parte del raikage, sin embargo, hace 40 años, konoha se entero de la existencia de cinco personas, descendientes del pais del remolino, no eran las mismas que escaparon, eran sus descendientes, pues los originales habian ya fallecido por su gran edad y bueno, digamos que konoha mando a hacer que volviera a desaparecer. como puedes ver, nacieron tres niños en el exilio, mi abuelo y tus abuelos.

como es que los encontraron si estaban siendo protegidos por el raikage?-pregunto naruto tratando de entender todo lo que le decia el hombre

lo que pasa es que los paises comenzaron a crear alianzas y el hokage se reconcilio con los demas kages y como muestra de que estaba cooperando, les entrego a los uzumakis. mi abuelo consiguio que mi abuela escapara, pues como ella no tenia sangre uzumaki no corria peligro y le dio los antiguos escritos de nuestro clan, puesto que tenia con ella a un descendiente del clan, mi padre que contaba con cinco años. Tus abuelos tenian una hija de dos años, y se la encargaron a mi abuela, que los llevara lejos de ahi...konoha elimino a nuestros abuelos en el anochecer de ese mismo dia...-dijo moutoku sentandose cerca de naruto

...no tienes pruebas...-susurro naruto mirando el suelo

todo esta registrado en los archivos secretos de konoha, la matanza del clan uchiha, la desaparicion del pais del remolino y muchas cosas mas, tu mismo lo podras comprobar cuando entres a ese lugar-dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a naruto, pronto se llevo una mano a la cara y se quito las gafas negras y mostro unos ojos de color morado, se veia cansado y...triste?

la niña...ella era mi madre?-pregunto naruto un poco mas tranquilo al ver sus ojos

si... -respondio moutoku mirando fijamente a naruto- supongo que te preguntaras como llego ella a konoha, no?-no espero respuesta de nuevo y siguio hablando- cuando ella cumplio quince años y yo diciocho años, mi abuela estaba por morir y nos revelo los documentos del clan Uzumaki, toda nuestra historia, y como es que habia llegado a su fin, pronto Kushina y yo decidimos que nos vengariamos de konoha por haber destruido a nuestras familias...

_...asi como sasuke...mi madre queria venganza..._ -penso naruto muy confundido

cuando nos volvimos lo suficientemente fuertes, con los jutsus secretos de nuestro clan, pasaron cuatro años, nos volvimos realemente fuertes y asi partimos en direccion a konoha y llegamos, kushina ocultando su cabello rojo, pues era muy llamativo y una caracteristica de los de nuestro clan, asi que con identidades de civiles nos colamos en la aldea...-decia el moutoku- Naruto, me crees todo lo que te digo?

yo no puedo creer en lo que me dice un extraño sin ninguna prueba!-dijo naruto cerrando los ojos

en ese caso no te puedo contar sobre nuestra estancia en konoha, naruto, pruebas hay, mira, hagamos esto...yo te dejare ir- dijo Moutoku soltanto el amarre en que estaba naruto-pero solo si me prometes que no le diras a nadie de esto y tu iras a los archivos secretos y descubriras lo que te digo, ¿aceptas?-pregunto el hombre mirandolo suplicante, asi no daba la imagen de ser una persona peligrosa.

... -naruto no sabia que responder, deseguro cuando regresara la vieja Tsunade le haria preguntas de donde estuvo y como escapo y ademas no podria mentirle a hinata sobretodo por que su clan estaba involucrado con todo esto...hinata... _hinata! no llegue a la cita con los de su consejo... _-esta bien, no dire nada pero dejame ir ya!

iras a la sala de archivos secretos?-pregunto Moutoku mientras le daba sus armas a naruto y este se las colocaba bien

si... solo quiero llegar a konoha ya... cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunto naruto

estuviste inconciente dos dias y konoha esta a un dia mas, tres, cuatro dias habras desaparecido cuando llegues-dijo moutoku

rayos...-expreso naruto pensando en su querida hinata, la habia dejado sola...

(X-------------------En los alrededores de konoha-------------------------X)

iba caminando naruto en direccion a konoha cuando de pronto vio la imagen de una gran mancha verde acercase velosmente a donde estaba el.

Narutoooo!!!-grito lee antes de lanzarse sobre el.

lee?-se pregunto extrañdo naruto

espera!, no te dije por donde ir para que nos dejaras a los demas tan atras-le replico un chico castaño seguido de otro chico con una gabardina, a una chica de rosa con dos chonguitos y detas de todos, con el byakugan activado a una peliazul muy preocupada

kiba!...hinata!-dijo naruto y corrio a su lado

naruto!-dijo la chica y lo abrazo fuertemente, al sentirlo tan cerca, al sentir su aroma tan de el, de pronto sus miedo de perderlo para siempre se esfumaron y dieron paso a que creciera la pequeña esperanza que tenia- naruto…

hinata -decia Naruto abrazandola, la chica no lo quería volver a soltar, se sentía muy sentimental por todo lo que había estado pasando esos dias, aparte de la gran preocupación que se sentía en Konoha por la repentina desaparicion de naruto, en su clan habían muchas tensiones… sobre todo con respecto a su casamiento con neji

volvamos a konoha, pronto chicos-dijo la castaña de tenten y todos comenzaron el viaje de regreso, menos kiba y akamaru que se queron vigilando el lugar

mientras iban corriendo, hinata observo que naruto estaba muy palido...

naruto, estas bien?-pregunto la chica

si, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansado-respondio dedicandole una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la peliazul, sin embargo esta seguia preocupada

...

Cuando llegaron a konoha era de noche, al entrar ni se detuvieron a avisar a kotetsu, que era el unico guardia que se encontraba en la entrada, llegaron directamente a la oficina de la hokage

tsunade-sama, regresamos, kiba se quedo haciendo guardia-dijo lee, la hokage los miro a los cinco y dio un gran suspiro, se levanto de su lugar a mirar hacia el monte de los hokages

muy bien echo, chicos, dejennos solos a naruto y a mi por favor, vayan a descansar-dijo sin voltear su mirada, su voz sonaba muy seria, shino, lee, tenten y hinata salieron del lugar

te encontraste con esa persona naruto?-pregunto la rubia mujer

si...-contesto naruto

y bien, que te dijo?-pregunto tsunade volteando a mirar al chico

naruto abrio la boca para responder pero recordo algo...

------------------------Flash Back-------------------------

...Naruto, me crees todo lo que te digo? -dijo Mutoku

yo no puedo creer en lo que me dice un extraño sin ninguna prueba!-dijo naruto cerrando los ojos

en ese caso no te puedo contar sobre nuestra estancia en konoha, naruto, pruebas hay, mira, hagamos esto...yo te dejare ir- dijo Moutoku soltanto el amarre en que estaba naruto-pero solo si me prometes que no le diras a nadie de esto y tu iras a los archivos secretos y descubriras lo que te digo, ¿aceptas?-pregunto el hombre mirandolo suplicante...

------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------

...me hablo de la historia del clan uzumaki-dijo naruto sin saber bien que responder

ya veo, te dijo que fue conquistado por konoha, no es asi?-pregunto la hokage

si...-dijo el chico mirando el suelo

muy bien, algo mas te dijo naruto?-pregunto un poco preocupada Tsunade, naruto estaba extraño

no realmente, no le creo nada de todo lo que me dijo-respondio el chico levantando la mira y mirando fijamente a la hokage, ella interpreto eso como que naruto no queria nada mas pero que estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir

muy bien, puedes retirarte, naruto...-lo despidio la hokage- ...solo recuerda que la aldea depende de ti...

con estas palabras naruto salio de la oficina, al salir vio a sasuke cerca de la entrada del edificio, pero no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, asi que salto por la ventana y se dirigio a su departamento

...

al llegar alli, vio una sombra sentada abrzando sus piernas al pie de la puerta de su departamento, por la oscuridad no se podia apreciar quien era.

naruto...-dijo la sombra y eso tranquilizo al rubio, era la voz de hinata

hinata que haces aqui? ya es tarde , iba a irte a buscar mañana-dijo naruto tratanto de sonar alegre, estaba feliz de verla, pero necesitaba aclarar las ideas de su mente.

naruto, te extrañe mucho, yo...-decia hinata, al parecer estaba muy nerviosa

pasa algo?-pregunto un poco preocupado el rubio

naruto...los del consejo han decidido adelantar una semana la boda...y... ya paso una desde que lo formalizaron...-decia hinata, ella daba gracias por que por tanta oscuridad el rubio no podia ver sus lagrimas, pero se lamento de no poder ver su reaccion

ya veo...-respondio el rubio mirandola, - siento no haber podido llegar a la cita...-decia el chico pero la peliazul lo detuvo

no te preocupes...-dijo hinata acariciando con su mano el rostro del chico-...eso ya paso...

aun asi...yo...hinata...-dijo naruto y bajo la vista, el clan de ella habia sido parte de la destruccion del clan de su madre, _...acaso todavia quero ser parte de tu clan hinata?..._penso el chico _...que tonterias estoy pensando, aun que hubiese sido asi yo la amo y no la dejare nunca, ella ni siquiera habia nacido cuando pasaron todas esas cosas, nosotros no tenemos la culpa_...concluyo el rubio

* * *

hola!

jeje saludines!

o_o

lo se, me meresco que me regañen por tardarme, pero es que *-*

encontre un fic, mientras leia algunos y me ..encanto!!!!!

es un fic tan genial!!!!

y si me tarde en actualizar fue por culpa de ese fic ¬¬

no podia dejar de leerlo las dos primeras semanas, si prendia la computadora era para leerlo y si tenia que apagar la computadora, pues hasta llegue a imprimir algunos capitulos jeje n_nu

se los recomiendo mucho, se llama: "Las cronicas perdidas de konoha" de Ellistriel y tiene 95 capitulos, apenas voy en el 75

buaaa!

pero esta genialisimo! cambio mi forma de ver a kakashi ._. y a muchos, aahhhh! un gran fic, deveras que si, mi respetos a la escritora

quiero ser como ella! T_T

en fin, ya dejo de escribir y comienzo el proximo capitulo, antes de que me entren ganas de seguir leyendo ese fic tan encantador jeje

Wii! se agradecen los comentarios, por fas dejen su review, comentarios, quejas, preguntas, regaños xD jeje es bueno retroalimentarme de lo que opinen de esta historia jeje

Gracias!

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: hola! muchas gracias por el comentario, pienso que estoy enredando un poco la historia o.o tu q opinas? jeje gracias por el review =D**

**adrifernan19: muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya encantado el capitulo, me esmero mucho, perdon por el retraso, por favor dame tu opinion de lo que esta sucediendo en el fic, jeje es importante tu opinio, gracias! n_n**

**Heero Kusanagi: wii! ya salio el peine! xD digo, ya saben todos que paso, y bueno, naruto solo tiene un padre y ya veremos quien es en el proximo capitulo! wiii! muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste este capi ^^**

---

**_la pregunta del capitulo (xD)_**

**_-¿es el amor voluntad o destino?-_**

**_yo ya encontre esa respuesta, se aceptan sugerencias de respuestas, a la proxima les pongo la respuesta que yo encontre._**


	7. Llorando sin temor

capitulo 7. Llorando sin Temor.

naruto, te extrañe mucho, yo...-decia hinata, al parecer estaba muy nerviosa

pasa algo?-pregunto un poco preocupado el rubio

naruto...los del consejo han decidido adelantar una semana la boda...y... ya paso una desde que lo formalizaron...-decia hinata, ella daba gracias por que por tanta oscuridad el rubio no podia ver sus lagrimas, pero se lamento de no poder ver su reaccion

ya veo...-respondio el rubio mirandola, - siento no haber podido llegar a la cita...-decia el chico pero la peliazul lo detuvo

no te preocupes...-dijo hinata acariciando con su mano el rostro del chico-...eso ya paso...

aun asi...yo...hinata...-dijo naruto y bajo la vista, el clan de ella habia sido parte de la destruccion del clan de su madre, _...acaso todavia quero ser parte de tu clan hinata?..._penso el chico _...que tonterias estoy pensando, aun que hubiese sido asi yo la amo y no la dejare nunca, ella ni siquiera habia nacido cuando pasaron todas esas cosas, nosotros no tenemos la culpa_...concluyo el rubio

* * *

hinata miro muy preocupada al rubio, desde que lo habian encontrado en el bosque se encontraba mas callado y serio, pensativo...

se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cuando de pronto oyeron unos pasos tras ellos

que hacen aqui afuera y a oscuras?-pregunta kakashi acercandose a los dos chicos, naruto reacciono, saco sus llaves y abrio el departamento, el rubio entro, pero hinata se quedo fuera.

hinata, pasa-dijo naruto mirandola un poco sorprendido

yo...naruto-kun mejor te veo despues...-dijo y se fue corriendo

hinata!-grito el rubio, iba a correr tras ella pero se detuvo en seco

que pasa?-pregunto kakashi al ver al chico, estaba muy serio el rubio

nada...kakashi-sensei puedo preguntarle algo?-pregunto el ojiazul

que ocurre naruto?-respondio el ninja

usted sabe algo sobre unos archivos secretos de konoha?-pregunto naruto, kakashi no se esperaba una pregunta asi, asi que se adelanto a entrar al departamento del rubio y cerro la puerta

donde escuchaste eso naruto?-pregunto el jounnin

...-naruto no sabia que contestar, la pregunta salio sola de su boca

nunca dejaras de sorprenderme naruto-dijo kakashi soltando un suspiro, naruto lo miro extrañado- solo los ANBU´s tienen acceso de entrada a ese lugar, pero solo los capitanes de escuadron, nadie mas, yo solo entre una vez, no es un lugar del que se hable mucho, casi nadie sabe que existe.

asi que de verdad existe ese lugar?-pregunto el joven con una expresion de sorpresa ..._entonces Moutoku no mintio sobre ese lugar..._penso el chico

si, pero ahora dime de donde sacaste eso?-pregunto kakashi

lo...lo encontre...leyendo en un libro!-dijo el chico riendose nerviosamente, kakashi lo miro fijamente

esta bien, naruto, sera mejor que descanses, pronto regresaras a ir a misiones-le dijo su sensei y salio del lugar

ahhhhh!!! tontas ideas, no puedo yo solo con todo esto!-dijo naruto dejandose caer en su cama- necesito ayuda, pero...no hay nadie a quien le pueda decir esto, no sin que se entere la vieja tsunade

Naruto siguio pensando en que podria hacer, ese hombre le inspiraba un poco de confianza, pero a la vez se decia a si mismo que no confiara en eso, ademas queria conocer sobre la residencia de su madre en konoha y sobre todo queria saber... _si mis padres me tuvieron, eso significa que algo cambio con la venganza de mi madre, algo paso para que ella se quedara con mi padre... tengo que descubrirlo! _depronto recordo a hinata ..._mañana debo ir a hablar con ella, no se merece que por mis tontas dudas las haga sufrir..._

(X-----A la mañana siguiente-----X)

naruto!- gritaba una pelirosada en la calle, iba acompañada de cierto moreno

sakura! teme!-exclamo naruto al verlos

apenas hoy temprano me entere de que habias regresado, dime, como estas?-pregunto sakura observandolo muy detenidamente, la hokage, minutos atras les habia enconmendado averiguar que tenia naruto, _ha estado muy raro a su regreso, ustedes son sus amigos, vean que le pasa..._les dijo la hokage

bien, ahora mismo iba a ver a hinata-dijo el chico sonriendo

hmp, por que no saliste por la puerta del edificio de la hokage anoche cuando llegaste?-pregunto el moreno

tenia sueño teme, no tenia ganas de caminar, saltando por lo techos llego mas rapido a mi casa-dijo el chico ampliando mas su sonrisa, cosa que no convencio en nada al uchiha

bueno, como ahora vas con hinata no te distraemos mas, quieres ir a cenar ramen al rato naruto?-le pregunto sakura

ammm...creo que ire a cenar con hinata, que tal si lo dejamos para luego?-pregunto el chico dandose la vuelta rapidamente, no queria decir nada sobre lo que le paso, accidentalmente. por lo menos con hinata le resultaba mas facil disfrutar en un silencio comun y eso es lo que mas necesitaba ahora.

hmp, ese dobe esconde algo-concluyo sasuke

...

en la mansion Hyuuga se encontraba Neji entrenando en el patio, cuando de pronto sintio llegar a alguien. Naruto al llegar se detiene antes de tocar la puerta, estaba pensando que le diria a hinata, pero de pronto la puerta se abrio y aparecio el castaño enfrente de el.

que haces aqui naruto?-pregunto el hyuuga

vengo a hablar con hinata-dijo el chico rubio

tu tienes prohibida la entrada a esta parte de la aldea, naruto, dejaste plantado al consejo Hyuuga, lo tomaron como una groseria muy grande, lo mejor sera que te retires para evitar problemas con los mayores, hazme caso naruto.-le dijo Neji

no, yo tengo que hablar con hinata-dijo firmemente el ojiazul, Neji iba a contestarle algo al rubio cuando de pronto aparecio Hinata al lado de su padre, ambos miraron sorprendidos a los dos chicos en la entrada principal

naruto...-dijo hinata, por su expresion parecia que no esperaba ver tan temprano a naruto y mucho menos verlo en la entrada de su casa

Neji, ocurre algo?-pregunto el lider del clan al notar un cierto aire de tension entre los dos chicos

no, nada...-dijo el castaño, se dio media vuelta y se fue

pasa chico-dijo el hombre y naruto entro a la propiedad hyuuga

naruto y Hinata se miraron por unos segundos, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia a que había ido Naruto, solo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas con su padre.

señor, vengo a hablar con su hija-dijo naruto en un tono serio, de verdad necesitaba hablar con ella, era la unica que lo podia ayudar

y a que se debe eso?-pregunto hiashi, ese chico Uzumaki le agradaba, pero no le pondria las cosas faciles, tenia que ganarse su respeto.

pues..._buena pregunta...que le digo?...-_se pregunto el rubio muy nervioso

padre, etto... e..estamos entrenando juntos...supongo que por eso vi..vino naruto...-dijo Hinata en voz baja un poco sonrojada, hiashi noto inmediatamente que mentia pero acepto.

esta bien, pero solo por que casi dices una frase completa sin tartamudear hinata-dijo su padre riendose un poco, cosa que tranquilizo a ambos chicos, Hiashi dio la media vuelta para irse y le dio algo a hinata en sus manos, que el rubio no alcanzo a ver, pero que hizo que la chica se sonrojara aun mas, hinata guardo la cosa en su chamarra y se dirigio a la salida seguida de naruto. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un parque y se sentaron a la sombra de un arbol, por la hora los niños estarian en la academia ninja y no los molestarian.

es cierto lo que dijo Neji? sobre que no puedo entrar a la zona hyuuga?-pregunto de pronto naruto mirando a la chica

si...anoche te lo iba a decir, pero...n...no pude-decia la chica mirando a otro lado

hinata, estuve pensando anoche, creo que te debo una disculpa, perdoname, sabes que soy un baka-dijo el ojiazul

no...no te preocupes naruto...yo solo quiero que tu estes bien...-dijo y miro al chico a los ojos- solo quiero que estes bien-y le regalo una calida sonrisa

_nunca me espere que hinata fuera tan... como describirla?... ellas es tan..._

solo quiero que confies en mi naruto, yo... yo te quiero y no me gusta que estes mal...se que soy debil, y quizas no te pueda ayudar mucho en tus problemas, pero lo puedo intentar si tu me lo permites...-dijo la peliazul muy sonrojada acariciando su rostro

hinata...perdoname por dudar de ti...-le dijo el chico y se abrazo a su cintura, de pronto un par de lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus azules ojos

...-hinata quedo un poco impresionada por la reaccion del chico, -naruto, yo siempre voy a estar de tu lado si tu me lo permites-dijo acariciando su rubio cabello, y se volvieron a quedar en silencio

_hinata es... es perfecta... perfecta para mi..._

Y naruto continuo llorando en el regazo de Hinata hasta que ya no pudo mas, estaba tan conmocionado con todo lo que la habia pasado recientemente que ya no pudo contener mas sus sentimientos. Era la primera vez que alguien estaba su lado y consolaba tan dulcemente...era la primera vez que podia llorar sin miedo a nada...

Hinata estaba triste de verlo asi, pero a la vez feliz de que el chico haya sido a ella a quien eligio para estar con el tanto en sus momentos felices como en los mas tristes... _Nunca te fallare naruto, no quiero que sufras aun si eso significa que la que tenga que sufrir sea yo..._

_..._

(X----Al dia siguiente-----X)

Estaba un moreno sentado esperando a cierta chica

sasuke!-gritaba sakura desde el otro lado de la calle

hmp, eres muy escandalosa-le dijo sasuke cuando ella llego a su lado

y tu muy amargado-dijo la chica dandole un pergamino al chico

que es?-pregunta sasuke abriendolo

una mision, la hokage quiere que la hagamos, salimos hoy al medio dia, tenemos que ir a Suna-dice la chica pelirosada con una mochila de viaje en su espalda.

no podre irme tranquilo al dejar asi al dobe-dijo el moreno mientras se dirigian a casa de el para que se pudiera preparar para salir a cumplir con su mision.

yo tampoco, pero creo que la mision tiene que ver con naruto, al parecer Gaara le esta haciendo un favor a la hokage y debemos ir por el -dice sakura

solo nos queda darnos prisa, todavia queda pendiente lo de hinata-concluye sasuke

...

En esos momentos un chico de cejas muy pobladas se encontraba entrenando

mi llama de la juventud arde como nunca!!!-exclamaba Lee

veo que tu nunca te cansas verdad?-dijo de pronto la voz de una chica

Tenten!!!-grito el chico vestido de verde- te pasa algo?-pregunto lee al ver a la morena con los ojos rojos

estoy bien jeje, solo pasaba por aqui y te vi-dijo tenten intentando sonreir

es por neji verdad?-pregunto mientras caminaba hacia ella

no...-dijo la chica mientras bajaba la vista

no me engañas-dijo el chico- pero ya no sufras tenten, veras que pronto todo se arreglara y tu podras estar con neji

lee, las cosas no son tan faciles, yo no he podido hablar bien con neji...-dijo la chica...

--------------Flash Back-------------------

neji, que pasa? para que me citaste aqui?-pregunto Tenten mientras caminaba al lado del chico hyuuga- hoy nos toca descansar...

ya se que no hay mision, esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro trabajo-dijo seriamente Neji deteniendose de golpe

entonces que pasa?-pregunto un poco mas nerviosa la chica

me casare en un mes-solto de golpe el hyuuga

...como?...-pregunto Tenten

Sere el futuro lider del clan hyuuga, solo pense que debia decirte eso, me voy-dijo el chico y se dio la media vuelta

futuro lider?... pero la lider sera hinata! ademas tu... tu eres un miembro de bouke-comento tenten sin entender todo

...y que tiene que sea un miembro del bouke? eso no me permite escalar en la jerarquia de mi clan?-pregunto neji, tenten no pudo descifrar la espresion de su rostro

no, yo no queria decir eso, es que...te casaras con hinata?-pregunto la chica con todo el dolor de su alma

asi es, es todo-dijo neji y comenzo a caminar.

Tenten sentia como su corazon se rompia, pero no sabia si era por la noticia o por la frieldad con la que se la decia el chico.

espera! Neji! no puede ser!-dijo ella -por que me has dicho todo esto?

por que crei pertinente decirtelo-y de pronto el chico desaparecio en una nube de humo

Neji...-suspiro la morena y se quedo pasmada...

---------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------

neji huye cada vez que quiero hablar con el, supongo que no le interesa lo que yo le pueda decir-le comenta la kunoichi

yo creo que es todo lo contrario, el se hace pasar por la persona mas fria del mundo pero te puedo asegurar que el esta sufriendo igual o mas que tu...Tenten...Neji te quiere, por eso te dijo que se casaba...-le respondio el chico, ambos ninjas se miraron, tenten no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo

hablas en...enserio?-susurro la chica

si, el te quiere, por eso sufre, pero tu sabes su historia con su clan, su orgullo le impide rechazar la orden de su clan, pero todo ira bien-dijo el ninja verde sonriendole y alzando los puños

por que lo dices, tu mismo lo has dicho, su orgullo no lo dejara...-decia tenten pero lee la interrumpio

y quien dijo neji?-dijo Lee sonriendo todavia mas

...naruto...-dijo en voz baja la joven

si, naruto no dejara sola a hinata, y menos que ahora ambos saben sus sentimientos-dijo lee muy emocionado y preguntandose cuando encontraria él a alguien que lo quiera igual y que claro! sobre todo que le guste entrenar con el

aun asi yo debo hablar con neji-dijo mas animada la chica

y yo debo encontrar a Gai-sensei!!!-dijo lee mientras se iba corriendo a toda velocidad

(X----En la torre de la hokage----X)

y dijo que lo saco leyendo de un libro -decia kakashi

desde cuando naruto lee libros?-pregunto Yamato

naruto esta muy extraño, ya mande a sasuke y sakura a que averiguen que tiene, pero no supieron decirme nada. Lo malo es que no tuvieron mucho tiempo, los envie a una mision-explico la hokage

mantendre vigilado a naruto-dijo Yamato mientras salia de la oficina

Tsunade-sama usted cree que lograron convenser a naruto?-pregunto Shizume con Tonton en sus brazos

no lo se Shizume, - se levanto de su lugar la mujer y se volteo a mirar por la ventana-lo unico que se es que naruto podra ser el ninja mas escandaloso de nuestra aldea, pero el nunca dejaria su sueño de ser hokage

tiene razon, y entonces que hara con su interes en los archivos ocultos?-pregunto kakashi

pues dejemos que naruto tome sus propias deciciones, no puedo hacer nada hasta que regresen sasuke y sakura de Suna, lo dejare entrar a esa sala- concluyo la hokage,

esta segura de que es lo mejor?-pregunto Shizume abriendo la puerta para que tonton saliera.

si, si naruto quiere saber no tenemos por que negarnos, ademas, ni crean que lo dejare ir solo-y sonrio Tsunade

veo que tiene un plan, bien, pues todo listo-dijo kakashi sacando su libro y saliendo de la oficina...

* * *

konichiwa!!

wiii!

aqui les tengo el siguiente capitulo de esta loca historia

creo que me puse muy sentimental con el naruhina u_u les gusta que sea asi de melosa o le bajo un poco? jeje

la escena de naruto y hinata la escribi inconsientemente, diganme que tal quedo por fas, no le corregi ni cambie nada, asi que quisiera ver si el espiritu que me poseyo es buen escritor jeje

Espero actualizar cada semana, este mes quiero romper el record de visitas que tuve en diciembre, que fue de 1400 visitas...

igual ya pienso en el final de esta historia tan loca XD, para no hacerlo muy largo, quizas unos 3 capitulos mas, pero eso lo deciden todos ustedes que leen mi historia, asi que diganme xD

por cierto! modifique mi perfil y puse una escena extra, digame que tal xD

...

muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad son lo mejor que puede haber

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:**. hola!!! muchas gracias por tu review, la historia del clna Uzumaki nacio en otra historia que hice y publique, pero que no termine y la borre de la pagina, creo que cuando la termine de escribir en la computadora si la publicare jeje

**Heero Kusanagi:**. holas! wii! naruto se dio cuenta de que en la unica persona en la que puede confiar al 100% es hinata! eso si es amor =D y por lo que le dijo kakashi a naruto, moutoku si le dijo la verdad sobre la sala de archivos secretos, el resto sera verdad? o.o muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Maria Graciela:**. muchas gracias por dejar un review! me alegro muchisimo cuando alguien me dice que le gusto mi historia jeje, muchas gracias y bueno, aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo, ^^ arigato!!

**Valerii Hyuga:**. holas! no te preocupes por lo del cap. anterior, jeje lo pasado es pasado xD lo que importa es que te pasaste ahora jeje muchas gracias! Y bueno, con respecto a la pregunta, eso mas abajo xD wii! pero por ahora te agradesco tu apoyo, muchas gracias!!!

**Hinathitha:**. wiii! el naruhina es lo mejor jeje, gracias por haber dejado un comentario, vale mucho para mi, gracias ^^ ojala sigas esta historia que apesar de ser un poco loca lo que busca es mostrar el lado humano/tierno/sentimental (XD) de los personajes que tanto nos gustan jeje n_n

**nana:**. T_T muchas gracias por tu comentario, me has conmovido mucho, eres la primera que me dice eso, arigato!!! y si! el naruhina es lo mejor! jeje ya viene el climax de la historia, me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, muchas gracias y te espero durante el recorrido de esta loca historia. ^^

---

**_¿el amor es voluntad o destino?_**

bueno, esto es lo que conestaron esta duda:

**Valerii Hyuga:**. el amor es tu voluntad, pero como dice neji, "el destino esta marcado"

**nana:**. creo que es en el amor es necesario la influencia tanto de la voluntad como del destino, porque la voluntad hace que estemos con esa persona hasta el fin por nuestra "propia voluntad", y gracias al destino es que nos encontramos con esa persona, asi que con una buena convinacion de las dos se puede encontrar el amor definitivo...

y bueno, las dos tienen razon, la voluntad y el destino son hermanas, no puede haber amor si no te encuentras "por el destino" con esa persona tan especial, pero queda la voluntad, ¿de donde nace la voluntad? pues nace del destino, aveces las personas estamos destinadas a amar a alguien o a ciertas personas, creemos que las queremos por que es nuestra voluntad, ¿pero quien decidio esa voluntad?, todo lo que nos ha pasado en la vida y ¿quien causo eso?...el destino...

es un tema muy filosofico jeje, espero no haberlos enredarlos, la cosa es muy facil, no te preocupes por que razón ames a alguien, mejor ámalo con todo tu corazón y sé feliz, solo eso.

_"estuve contigo en mis sueños, desperte y te perdi..."_

adioziin!


	8. Confusion total

Capitulo 8.

pues dejemos que naruto tome sus propias deciciones, no puedo hacer nada hasta que regresen sasuke y sakura de Suna, lo dejare entrar a esa sala- concluyo la hokage,

esta segura de que es lo mejor?-pregunto Shizume abriendo la puerta para que tonton saliera.

si, si naruto quiere saber no tenemos por que negarnos, ademas, ni crean que lo dejare ir solo-y sonrio Tsunade

veo que tiene un plan... bien, pues todo listo-dijo kakashi sacando su libro y saliendo de la oficina...

* * *

Al dia siguiente...

Kakashi iba caminando ojeando su preciado libro cuando de pronto se topa con Hinata, la cual llevaba unas bolsas con ingredientes para preparar ramen

hola -dice Kakashi despreocupadamente mirando toda la comida, si no conociera a naruto sabria que esa comida era para un mes

ho...hola Kakashi-sensei-dijo la chica timidamente

necesitas ayuda?-pregunto el ninja y sin siquiera espera una respuesta tomo las bolsas de la chica

no...no tiene por que preocuparse...-decia Hinata

esta bien, te acompaño a tu casa, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Kakashi caminando y Hinata corriendo un poco para alcanzarlo

ettoo...no voy a mi casa...yo...voy...-decia la chica un poco sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos

oh! entiendo, entonces vamos en direccion a casa de Naruto-dijo el jounnin dando media vuelta y ahorrandole a la chica el dar explicaciones.

Iban caminando en silencio cuando kakashi hablo...

gracias...hinata-dijo kakashi sin mirarla, con la vista al frente

...a que se refiere kakashi-sensei...?-pregunto la peliazul, nunca se hubiera esperado que el jounnin le dijiera eso

muchas personas estamos agradecidos contigo, la hokage no se equivoco al decirnos que tu eras la salvacion de konoha...veras Hinata, Naruto siempre ha sido una persona muy explosiva y las cosas que le estan ocurriendo ultimamente en otros tiempo ya lo hubieran hecho estallar, pero gracias a ti el esta relativamente mas tranquilo y estabilizado, por ti el continua en konoha-dijo el peligris dedicandole una pequeña sonrisa, a la cual a la chica le causo gracia, pues el ojo descubierto del ninja se veia contento

yo...yo no he echo nada en especial, yo solo quiero a naruto...-dijo la joven juntando sus manos sobre su pecho

eres el puente de naruto con la realidad, Hinata, por eso la hokage solicita tus servicios-dijo el hombre muy seriamente, su ojo volvia a ponerse serio

soy un ninja de konoha, hare lo que la Hokage-sama me ordene-dijo Hinata- pero quiero que sepan que nunca haria algo que lastimara a naruto...-la Hyuuga tenia un mal presentimiento de esa peticion que le haria la Hokage

no te preocupes, no queremos que lo apuñales por la espalda jeje-se rio Kakashi al ver el tan serio el semblante de hinata- solo queremos que acompañes a Naruto a un sitio.

a...a un sitio? acaso es peligroso?-pregunto la ojiblanca

no, en realidad esta en el mismo edificio de la Hokage, lo unico que queremos es que lo acompañes y te quedes con el mientras esten dentro de ese sitio, ademas de que no deberas dejar que naruto toque nada mas de lo que debe, aceptas?-pregunto el ninja copia esperando una pronta respuesta- a naruto le ayudara que estes con el y a nosotros que él no desordene el lugar...

esta bien...-contesto la chica, Kakashi observo que se quedo muy pensativa

solo que esto debera ser secreto, naruto no debe saber nada de tu mision, esta bien?-pregunto el jounnin, Hinata lo miro muy sorprendida

s..si...-respondio... deteniendose en seco, pues acababan de llegar al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Naruto, Kakashi le devolvio sus bolsas al ver que a lo lejos naruto se dirigia hacia ellos

ven al atardecer a la oficina de la Hokage para que recibas las instrucciones de lo que deberas hacer mas detalladamente...sin Naruto. adios -dijo Kakashi y desaparecio en una nube de humo

hinata! por que se fue Kakashi -sensei?-pregunto inocentemente naruto

....-hinata no sabia que conestar apenas estaba asimilando todo lo que le habia dicho el jounnin

oh! vas a preparar ramen?-pregunto de pronto naruto al ver las bolsas de comida y tomandolas para subir a su departamento

si...naruto -dijo la chica y le sonrio, juntos caminaron al departamento del rubio...

(X----Mientras tanto en Suna----X)

Se podia apreciar a al kazekage muy ansioso, caminando de un lado a otro

ya tranquilizate Gaara, veras que todo esta completo-decia Kankuro para tratar de tranquilizar a su hermano menor

no podemos estar seguro de que todas las cosas esten completas, baki! por que mi padre las abandono en la bodega vieja? alguien pudo haberlas robado o alterado!-exclamo un molesto Gaara a su consejero

su padre no tenia los lazos de amistad que usted tiene con konoha kazekage-sama, por eso cuando el tercer hokage le pidio guardar esas cosas solo las abandono-dijo Baki tranquilamente

tranquilo Gaara, yo ire a konoha con los enviados para asegurarme de que la hokage quede satisfecha con el favor, ya veras que todo saldra bien-decia un rubia entrando a la oficina y señalando un cofre negro que se encontraba en el escritorio de Gaara.

y no sera que tambien quieres ir a Konoha para ver a cierto problematico?...-pregunto con voz maliciosa Kankuro

como te atreves a decir eso?-dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba arrancaba la puerta y se la lanzaba al castaño,-Ire a esperar a los de konoha-dijo una enojada temari y se fue

esa chica esta loca-dijo kankuro asomandose por la entrada de la oficina viendo si ya se habia ido su hermana y tratando de acomodar la puerta en su lugar, sobandose su cabeza

no creo que deberia provocar a su hermana asi, sabe como se pone cuando se trata del Nara, ademas, pudo lanzarle algo mas que la puerta-le dijo Baki

Temari terminara mirando las nubes-dijo Gaara en forma de conclusion...

...

En esos momentos Lee se encontraba en su dojo practicando junto con Gai-sensei

deja arder esa llama de la juventud mi querido pupilo!-decia el hombre mayor vestido de verde

si! sensei!-decia lee aumentando la velocidad de sus golpes, al final el muñeco con el que practicaba quedo echo añicos

eso es todo por el dia de hoy, que bien se siente terminar una rutina de 100 kilometros, 500 lagartijas y 350 sentadillas verdad mi adorable greñudito?-preguntaba Gai

si! sensei!-decia lee con una gran sonrisa , de pronto, al recordad a su equipo su sonrisa se esfumo

oh! que pasa Lee? por que el testigo de tu alegria, tu sonrisa de juventud se ha ido?-cuentiono Gai mirandolo detenidamente, pocas cosas desanimaban a su queria alumno

sensei, usted como ve el problema de Neji y tenten? cree que puedan terminar juntos?- se pregunto el chico mini Gai

no lo se Rock Lee, pero lo que si se es que mientras nunca dejen apagar la llama de su amor de juventud, siempre podran contra todo obstaculo-Contesto el jounnin

usted es tan sabio sensei!-decia Lee y juntos hicieron el jutsu de la playa (cuando se abrazan ante un atardecer frente al mar y lloran de alegria)

En un lugar mas normal de Konoha...

mmmm!!! hinata tu ramen quedo delicioso! mucho mejor que el del viejo-de pronto naruto se levanto y se asomo por la ventana

que haces naruto?-pregunto un poco extrañada la chica y acercandose a el

nada, solo veia que no me oia el viejo jeje-decia naruto sonriendole a su novia

Hinata solto una pequeña sonrisita, naruto se le quedo viendo embobado, realmente habia sido un tonto al dudar de ella, Hinata ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida...

oye hinata! hoy...tu te podrias quedar conmigo?-dijo el rubio bajando la mirada muy apenado

estoy contigo naruto-dijo una sorprendida hinata

no, yo me refiero a dormir-dijo el chico mirandola con sus ojos azules

naruto!-exclamo hinata y sonrojo mucho, no es que no quisiera pero aun le daba pena hablar de ello...

ah! no me malinterpretes hinata! yo solo...-dijo naruto y recordo...

-----Flash Back--------

Kushina y yo decidimos que nos vengariamos de konoha por haber destruido a nuestras familias... -decia Moutoku

...asi como sasuke...mi madre queria venganza... -penso naruto muy confundido

cuando nos volvimos lo suficientemente fuertes, con los jutsus secretos de nuestro clan, pasaron cuatro años, nos volvimos realemente fuertes y asi partimos en direccion a konoha y llegamos, kushina ocultando su cabello rojo, pues era muy llamativo y una caracteristica de los de nuestro clan, asi que con identidades de civiles nos colamos en la aldea...-decia el moutoku- Naruto, me crees todo lo que te digo?

----Fin del Flash Back-------

...yo solo... no quiero estar solo hinata, toda mi vida estuve solo...y cuando por fin lograba tener una familia...sasuke...-decia naruto apretando muy fuerte sus puños, hinata lo miro sintiendose un poco impotente y triste-...sasuke se fue y...todo es confuso y...ahora yo tengo miedo de perderte tambien...-dijo naruto dejando caer una lagrima

naruto...-dijo hinata se acerco a naruto, y lo abrazo-...naruto...

---Flash Back----

yo amo a naruto y nunca le ocasionaria problemas!-le dijo hinata muy enojada, ningun extraño le iba a decir que era para naruto.

quizas tu no, pero tu clan si, pero de eso me encargo yo...-dijo una sombra detras de hinata, ella al sentir la presentcia tan cerca suyo, quiso voltear la cabeza pero no pudo, por de pronto sintio que el aire se le iba, no podia respirar.

esta es una tecnica secreta mia, ahora misma podria matarte asfixiandote-dijo el extraño acariciendo el largo cabello azul de la chica- por este color de cabello puedo deducir que eres hija de hinako y hiashi hyuuga, eres muy parecida a ella... y ella era diferente a los demas hyuugas...pero no tengo tiempo para asegurarme de que sea asi, por lo tanto asumire que solo eres otra del monton de tu clan-dijo soltando su cabello y en ese instante hinata pudo volver a respirar, rodeo con sus manos su garganta y tosio un poco

ves, eres debil, naruto necesita solo gente de su nivel con el...alejate de el, es mi ultima advertencia...-dijo el extraño y desaparecio.

----Fin del Flash Back----

...naruto...nada ni nadie me alejara de ti, mirame naruto-le dijo la peliazul y tomo su cara entre sus manos, naruto aun con lagrimas la miro-...la unica persona que me puede alejar de ti, eres tu naruto...-le dijo la joven

pero yo nunca te dejaria...-decia el rubio pero hinata lo interrumpio

en ese caso, siempre estare contigo...-le dijo hinata y le dio un pequeño beso-...me quedare contigo, naruto, esta y mil noches mas...

enserio?-pregunto naruto un poco sorprendido

si, solo dejame arreglar unas cosas y regreso, si naruto?-pregunto la chica mientras le acariciaba su cabello

esta bien-respondio el chico

(X--------Unas horas mas tarde----------X)

Hinata va caminando por las calles de konoha, se sentia muy triste por que naruto lo estaba pasando muy mal...

pronto llego al edifico principal de konoha...

me mando llamar hokage-sama?-pregunto hinata

si, adelante-contesto la mujer y hinata se acerco a su escritorio

se te asignara una mision de rango B, Hinata Hyuuga te encargaras de cuidar que Naruto Uzumaki no toque otra cosa que no sea el estante F-132, Naruto solo esta autorizado a poder consultar la seccion F-132 a 135, lo demas son asuntos de la villa que no le conciernen-dijo la hokage mirandola fijamente, Hinata dudo un instante en preguntar algo y la hokage lo advirtio- pasa algo Hinata?

bueno...yo...yo quisiera saber a donde iremos...-dijo timidamente la joven

iran a los archivos secretos de konoha...Naruto quiere consultar unas cosas y considero propio que el saque sus propias conclusiones-contesto Tsunade mirando a la hyuuga

los archivos secretos de konoha?!-exclamo sorprendida la chica, su padre una vez le habia comentado sobre ese lugar, donde solo podia entrar el hokage, el consejo y algunos ANBU´s, y la razon de la exclusividad era por que alli estaban todas las documentaciones de todo lo que habia pasado en la aldea desde el primer hokage, todos los secretos de aldea estan alli, ¿por que Naruto querria ir alli? claro...- ...la familia de Naruto...-susurro Hinata

asi es-sintio la hokage

cuando sera eso?-pregunto la Hyuuga

mañana al medio dia, ya le he mandado un pergamino a Naruto, asi que trata de no separarte mucho de el-dijo Tsunade y dio por terminada su conversacion...

(X-----Mientras tanto en Suna-----X)

sakura, pronto llegaremos a Suna, Gaara ya esta avisado de nuestra llegada?-pregunto sasuke mientras ambos ninjas iban corriendo por la arena del desierto.

claro, oye, quien crees que soy? ovbio le avise en cuanto la hokage nos mando-dijo una enojada pelirosada

hmp-se limito a contestar sasuke y le dio una sonrisa de lado...claro que eres mi chica...

Al dia siguiente...

kakashi!-grito una rubia

si hokage-sama?-pregunto un distraido peligris

quiero que recibas a Naruto y Hinata, que nadie mas se inflitre!-dijo muy molesta Tsunade

lady Tsunade, no se ponga asi de malas, por que mejor no lo pospone? -le sugirio shizume

no puedo, debe ser lo mas pronto posible, he recibido avisos de los ninjas que vigilan las fronteras de konoha con el pais del agua avisandome que ultimamente a estado incrementandose el movimiento de los shinobis de alli, si las relaciones de la persona que secuestro Naruto con el mizukage son ciertas, tenemos que actuar rapido.-dijo la hokage

tiene razon, si ya comenzaron a moverse hay que actuar rapido-asintio kakashi

Asi que quiero vigilado a Naruto!-dijo Tsunade estaba muy de malas, tanto trabajo y poco sake eran mala combinacion...

Mientras en la mansion Hyuuga...

Hinata! -se oyo el grito por toda la mansion, todo el mundo se paralizo

hinata se sobresalto, estaba en su habitación cambiando su ropa cuando oyo a su padre gritar su nombre

esto no es bueno…-penso la chica, y se dio prisa en bajar a la oficina de su padre

donde estuviste anoche?-pregunto el líder del clan

yo ettoo…- se le olvido pedirle a la hokage que le dijiera a su padre que anoche estaba de mision, si sabia que habia estado con Naruto...no queria ni pensarlo...

te escucho -dijo el hombre con los brazos cruzados y una cara seria

padre...yo...aaa-la jocen no sabia que decir, no le gustaba mentir pero esa situacion lo ameritaba y mucho...

Tio, yo puedo decirle que Hinata-sama y yo salimos de ultimo momento, fuimos requeridos por la hokage, por el asunto de las amenazas que ha recibido konoha-dijo Neji entrando a la oficina

es eso cierto Hinata?-pregunto Hiashi ablandando su semblante

etto...-Hinata miro a Neji tan serio y sereno como siempre que no tardo en tranquilizarse-...Sí padre

muy bien, me parece correcto que pasen tiempo juntos y se hagan de la idea de su compromiso, Hinata puedes retirarte, Neji, quedate, tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos de la boda-dijo Hishi señalando la puerta a Hinata, la cual salio aun que no lo queria hacer.

Esto esta mal, cada vez que Neji me cubre mi padre termina creyendo que nos gusta la idea del matrimonio, ya solo faltan 12 dias para la boda…no quiero, pero creo que por ahora tengo que preocuparme mas por Naruto, él no esta nada bien aun que quiera hacerse el fuerte...-se dijo hinata pensando en las lagrimas que habia derramado su amado rubio...

Sera mejor que me vaya encaminando a casa de naruto, son las 11-dijo Hinata y salio de la mansion de su clan

...

Hinata estaba afuera del departamento de Naruto, cuando lo vio descender por las escaleras.

Naruto...-dijo Hinata mirandolo, Naruto se veia distante y con la mirada perdida

Hinata...que haces aqui?-pregunto el rubio saliendo un poco de su ensimismamiento

etto... Naruto...yo quisiera...acompañarte...-dijo Hinata mirando el suelo un poco sonrojada, ojala Naruto no la rechazara

... -Naruto no sabia que decir, de pronto una rafaga de viento los envolvio, Hinata sintio un escalofrio, como si alguien los estuviera observando, Naruto sintio lo mismo pero sabia de quien era la presencia- Esta bien... Hinata -dijo Naruto y se fueron juntos.

Al llegar a el edificio de la Hoakge, se encontraron con kakashi...

hola-dijo el shinobi con su libro en mano

kakashi-sensei, no pense que fuera a llegar puntual-dijo Naruto un poco soprendido

bueno, puedo dar sorpresas de vez en cuando Naruto-dijo el jounnin guardando su libro-Entramos?

si-dijo el rubio y avanzo, Hinata camino tras el.

caminaron un poco mas, hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, Kakashi avanzo y los dos chicos lo siguieron, pronto se toparon con una puerta negra, kakashi la abrio y se hizo a un lado

bueno, es su turno... solo podran estar 30 minutos...-dijo el ninja dejandoles el paso libre - Naruto, no desordenes mucho por favor-dijo mientras Naruto pasaba a su lado, cuando Hinata entro kakashi la miro diciendo "Cuidalo", la chica asintio.

Todo estaba muy oscuro y olia a humedad, de pronto un todas las antorchas de las paredes se encendieron y pudieron apreciar el interior; era una habitacion grande y sombria, con muchos estantes, y cajas en ellos, pronto Naruto saco un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo y susurro algo que Hinata no alcanzo a escuchar. Pronto el rubio comenzo a caminar hacia un estante, hinata lo siguio y vio que se detuvo en un estante muy grande y empolvado, Hinata vio la inscripcion que tenia la letra F, se adelanto y comenzo a ver la enumeracion de las cajas y tomo la 132, Naruto la miro, asintio y la tomo, se acerco a una mesa y coloco alli la caja, no pesaba pero se sentia que adentro habia un sobre con un par de hojas dentro y dos pergaminos muy amarillentos. Hinata se acerco por detras a Naruto y coloco una mano en su hombro, mientras el Uzumaki comenzaba a leer el primer pergamino.

_Situacion: Riñas entre miembros del Clan Senjuu del bosque y el clan Uzumaki_

_Descripcion: Hashirama, lider del clan Senju extendio una misiva en la que solicitaba una alianza con integrantes del clan Uzumaki, pues su capacidad para controlar el elemento del Viento seria una arma indispensable para la primera guerra ninja (pues como se sabe, el elemento del viento aumenta el poder del elemento fuego de los oriundos del pais del fuego), que se comenzaba a gestar por el inestable sistema shinobi que existia en esos momentos. Yuhai Uzumaki, lider de los Uzumaki negose rotundamente con el pretexto de tener problemas internos en los integrantes de su pueblo, y contestando que no se queria exponer a su gente a la cruel realidad de una posible guerra._

_Resultado: Por una muy posible traicion del Clan Uzumaki, Senjuu Hashirama-sama fue presa de una emboscada por el pais de la Tierra, en un lugar donde tendria una reunion con Yuhai Uzumaki, donde el mencionado nunca se presento aumentando las sospechas de su posible colaboracion con los habitantes del pais de la tierra. El clan Uzumaki fue agregado a la lista de enemigos que tendrian que ser controlados en el menor tiempo posible, y pasando la muerte de Hashirama-sama y el ascenso de su honorable hermano, Tobirama-sama al puesto de segundo hokage, teniendo una aldea de la hoja estabilizada y conformada por los Senjuu y los Uchihas, se decreto la union del pais del Remolino, que no contaba con una aldea ninja oficial, incrementando las fronteras de este pais, siendo respaldada esta decision por los señores Feudales de ambos paises._

_Conclusión: Yuhai Uzumaki imprimió resistencia a unirse al pais del fuego y comenzaron una ofensiva en contra de las fuerzas armadas de Konoha, sin contar con la nueva union del clan Uchiha y la legendaria sangre del clan Hyuuga, 72 horas despues el ejercito liderado por Nidaime hokage y el comandante de las fuerzas del clan Uchiha, siendo el lider del clan hyuuga el respaldo de la mision, la pequeña confrontacion termino con la desaparicion completa del Clan Uzumaki, consolidando la fortaleza de la aldea de konoha y ayudando a crear una defensiva mas fuerte para concluir la primera guerra ninja._

Naruto termino de leer e immediatamente tomo el segundo pergamino.

_Recapitulacion: Hace cuatro decadas se llevo a cabo una controtacion para unir el pais del remolino al territorio del pais del fuego, donde el mayor objetivo fue eliminar al clan Uzumaki, que dio señales de no ser aliada, si no enemiga de la voluntad del fuego, por ello se le desplazo con la ayuda de la entonces recien constituida aldea de Konoha._

_Descripicion: En un viaje diplomatico donde se buscaba amenizar las relaciones de la aldea de la hoja con la aldea oculta entre las rocas, los integrantes del consejo del Tercer hokage se encontraron con un par de niños aldeanos que mostraron tener habilidades con el elemento del viento y con una simple prueba que les realizaron los honorables ancianos, pues contaban con el conocimiento necesario para identificarlos, descubrieron que eran descendientes del Clan Uzumaki, lo cual alarmo a la aldea de Konoha y se decidio tomar las medidas pertinentes para evitar un futuro renacimiento de un clan que nunca cedio a las peticiones del primer y segundo hokage._

_Resultado: Se pidio como prueba de compromiso a los nuevos acuerdos al raikage en turno que exiliara a sus protegidos, con lo cual la aldea de la hoja podria encargarse abiertamente de ellos sin esperar represalias de ninguna parte, se debe resaltar que el tercer hokage en ningun momento estuvo deacuerdo con la disposicion a su reciente nombramiento de hokage, pero por votacion mayoritaria del consejo (de igual manera recien ingresados en la politica de la aldea), se mando a un grupo de ninjas de diversos clanes, liderados por Fugaku Uchiha con lo que se encargaron de elimitar a tres miembros del nombrado clan, sin preocupacion por los niños descubiertos, pues solos y por su edad no seria un peligro eminente para la aldea de Konoha._

_Concusiòn: Se detuvo a las personas que representaban mas peligro para la estabilidad de la aldea y se cumplio la venganza del primer gran Hokage, disolviendo al pequeña clan Uzumaki._

_FIN DEL ARCHIVO CLAN SENJUU-UZUMAKI._

El rubio se detuvo un minuto, no podia creer lo que estaba leyendo, realmente konoha invadio el pais del remolino y destruyo al clan Uzumaki... El segundo ataque fue dirigido por fugaku Uchiha...un Uchiha! debo averiguar del clan Uchiha, por que Itachi... -penso Naruto y se levanto de su lugar, apesar de que se sentia un poco mareado.

(X-------------Flash Back------------X)

...Naruto, ¿de verdad crees que konoha es un lugar de armonia cuando construyo toda esa paz a base de sangre, traicion y secretismo? tu mismo has visto lo que paso con el clan uchiha, los mismos de konoha, el tercer hokage, permitio que los mataran...

todo esta registrado en los archivos secretos de konoha, la matanza del clan uchiha, la desaparicion del pais del remolino y muchas cosas mas, tu mismo lo podras comprobar cuando entres a ese lugar-dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a naruto

(X-----------Fin del Flash Back--------------X)

Hinata miro como naruto se levantaba y se acerco a las hojas y las leyó..."Ya veo...no puedo creer que konoha le haya declarado la guerra al clan Uzumaki por una suposicion..."posible traicion", un shinobi no actua si no se esta completamente seguro de su objetivo y su actividad, los movimientos deben estar detras de una previa investigacion, y por lo que dice aqui, se actuo ciegamente... destruyeron a todo el clan...mi clan participo... Naruto sabe que su padre fue el cuarto hokage, entonces por que lleva el apellido Uzumaki? su madre... de ella no se sabe mucho, ella debia ser parte del este clan, por eso su apellido...Naruto, si el clan Uzumaki fue exterminado... su madre seria considerada una enemiga si era una niña exiliada...como termino una chica asi con el cuarto hokage?"...De pronto Hinata alzo la vista y vio a Naruto estirandose para poder tomar una caje que se encontraba en un estante con la denominacion "M", rapidamente se acerco a Naruto, no podia dejar que viera otras cosas, no le interesaba tanto su mision, pero quizas seri apeligroso que Naruto se enterara de cosas malas de la aldea..."La aldea de konoha en sus inicios ciertamente no es como yo pensaba..."

Naruto_...-_susurro la chica poniendo una mano en el brazo de Naruto dandole a entender que no debia quitar de su lugar la caja

Dejame, Hinata...-dijo sorpresivamente el chico, estaba un poco molesto. hinata percibio por un segundo un destello rojo en los ojos de joven

Naruto...creo que primero deberiamos ver el resto del expediente de tu clan...por favor naruto...-exlamo la chica de forma cuplicante, no queria que su novio se metiera en mas problemas

esta bien...-dijo el chico soltanto la caja y regresando a su lugar- "_Aun debo saber que fue de mi madre a su llegada a Konoha..."- _penso en chico_, _la peliazul suspiro aliviada y se quedo de pie detras de el, ya habian pasado 17 minutos.

Naruto saco el sobre restante y saco dos hojas, se veian mas blancas y menos maltratadas que los pergaminos. Comenzo a leer...

_Expediente-perfin de ingreso: 04X31_

_Nombre registrado: Namikaze Kushina_

_Nombre real: Uzumaki Kushina_

_Rango: Chunnin del pais del fuego_

_Edad: 17 años a su llegada a la aldea de konoha_

_Descripcion: Llego a la aldea de konoha escoltada por el joven Chunnin Minato Kamikaze, junto a su hermano Moutoku, cuyo apellido decian era el mismo que el aprendiz del sannin jiraiya, El joven minato apelo que eran familiares lejanos de el, y asi se instalaron en el pueblo. Apesar de las inspecciones por parte de los ANBU´s de raiz, no se encontro nada sopechoso. Tiempo despues ella sola se entrego a manos del Tercer hokage, revelando asi sus origenes y aceptando las consecuencias que trajeran consigo su ingreso al pais del fuego._

_El expediente completo consultar aparte del perfil de ingreso._

La siguiente hoja decia:

_Expediente-perfil de ingreso: 04X32_

_Nombre registrado: Namikaze Moutoku_

_Nombre real: Uzumaki Moutoku_

_Rango: Chunnin del pais del fuego_

_Edad: 20 años a su llegada a la aldea de konoha_

_Descripcion: No se tienen datos registrados de esta persona, solo se sabe de su llegada acompañado del señor kamikaze y que pertenecia al mismo clan que la mujer del cuarto hokage._

_Sujeto no cuenta con expediente mas que el mostrado._

Naruto se quedo mirando las hojas, no era lo que el esperaba, esas hojas no le decian nada, ademas, ¿por que su madre se entrego al tercer hokage y le revelo su clan? ¿Acaso su padre se enamoro de ella y por eso la ayudo a entrar a la aldea? pero sobre todo ¿acaso el sabia que ella era parte del clan Uzumaki? ¿Y si lo sabia aun asi la ayudo? ¿Por que revelo su origen?

No entiendo-dijo en voz baja Naruto, Hinata miro su reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para que kakashi-sensei entrara por ellos.

Naruto... yo creo que son muchas cosas, vayamos a hablar con Tsunade-sama -comento en voz baja la chica

si... pero primero...-y se pudo de pie y camino a donde anteriormente estuvo por tomar la caja del estante "M"

Naruto, no deberias tocarlo, kakashi-sensei nos dijo...-decia la joven pero el rubio la interrumpio

Esto es importante Hinata-dijo el chico, bajo la caja y la abrio, Hinata se acerco para decirle que se detuviera cuando de pronto un remolino los separo, lanzandolos en direcciones opuestas y haciendo volar varias cajas y sus contenidos.

que...que paso?-dijo hinata abriendo los ojos, de pronto vio a un hombre alto que usaba gafas negas, iba vestido de una gabardina de color rojo, ademas de que por la poca iluminacion no le no podia ver su rostro pero le daba mucha desconfianza esa persona, de pronto vio que el se acercaba a naruto, rapidamente se puso de pie

Naruto!-grito Hinata, pero el rubio no respondio

No se levantara, le he hecho un jutsu para que no se mueva-dijo el hombre con voz ronca

Quien es? y que hace aqui?! este es un sitio prohibido!-dijo Hinata lamentandose de no haber traido muchas armas, pero no penso que estando con Naruto y en un sitio resguardado los atacarian.

Mi nombre es Moutoku y solo vine a asegurarme de que Naruto leyera todo lo que quisiera, sabes, no es bueno guardar secretos, y aqui hay muchos-dijo el desconocido, de pronto se agacho y tomo un puño de hojas

detengase!!! no toque nada y deje en paz a Naruto!-dijo la hyuuga y se puso en posicion de ataque

vas a pelear pequeña?-pregunto un poco impresionado, cosa que molesto a hinata

no se quien sea, pero es mi deber detenerlo-dijo Hinata y se lanzo al ataque, comenzo a golpear los tenkus del hombre sin que este pusiera ni la menor resitencia, el cual pronto cayo al suelo, Hinata se presuro a ir con Naruto, respiraba muy agitadamente y estaba sudando frio..._Naruto..._

no te servira de nada, pero veo que eres una hyuuga, cierto! que Naruto tenia una linda novia, vaya, debo aceptar que eres muy valiente por seguir con el, apesar de la advertencia que te di el otro dia-dijo el hombre poniendose de pie y sacando un kunai

(x-----Flash Back------x)

yo amo a naruto y nunca le ocasionaria problemas!-le dijo hinata muy molesta, ningun extraño le iba a decir que era para naruto.

quizas tu no, pero tu clan si, pero de eso me encargo yo...-dijo una sombra detras de hinata, ella al sentir la presentcia tan cerca suyo, quiso voltear la cabeza pero no pudo, por de pronto sintio que el aire se le iba, no podia respirar.

esta es una tecnica secreta mia, ahora misma podria matarte asfixiandote-dijo el extraño acariciendo el largo cabello azul de la chica- por este color de cabello puedo deducir que eres hija de hinako y hiashi hyuuga, eres muy parecida a ella... y ella era diferente a los demas hyuugas...pero no tengo tiempo para asegurarme de que sea asi, por lo tanto asumire que solo eres otra del monton de tu clan-dijo soltando su cabello y en ese instante hinata pudo volver a respirar, rodeo con sus manos su garganta y tosio un poco

ves, eres debil, naruto necesita solo gente de su nivel con el...alejate de el, es mi ultima advertencia...-dijo el extraño y desaparecio.

(------Fin del Flash Back---------x)

aquel dia...-susurro Hinata

que bueno que me recuerdes... Vengo por Naruto y no lo dejare ir jamas, pero veo que no te alejaste de Naruto, estas lista para pagar las consecuencias?-pregunto mutoku acercandose a donde estaban los dos jovenes

no se acerque mas!!!-grito la kunoichi sacando los 3 kunais que traia consigo y poniendose delante de Naruto..._Te protegere con mi vida Naruto..._

tu vida es insignificante-dijo el extraño, Hinata abrio los ojos sorprendidas, acaso leia sus pensamientos?

y no vendra ayuda alguna, me he encargado de la absurda seguridad que habia en este sitio-dijo en voz baja Moutoku mientras se acercaba amenazantemente

Hinata trato de pensar claro, pero si ese hombre habia podido traspasar la vigilancia de kakashi-sensei entonces ella realmente podia hacer poco, Naruto estaba inconciente y no contaba con su armamento ninja, pero no importaba, preferia morir a entregarse y darle tan facilmente a Naruto.

Muajajajaja-se reia el hombre, estaba a pocos pasos frente a la hyuuga- Sera divertido encargarme de la futura lider del clan hyuuga...

Y asi comenzo un enfretamiento entre los dos, Hinata trataba de acercarse para golpearlo, pero esa vez no lo podia ni tocar, pues con rafagas muy fuertes de aire le alejaba de el, mientras que con esas mismas rafagas golpeaba a la chica, pronto hinata sintio que se acababa el aire en la habitacion, pronto comenzo a ver borroso, y cayo al suelo...

bastante simple tu tecnica debo decir, pero en fin, es hora de terminar contigo...-dijo el hombre tomando del suelo un kunai, se arrodillo y acerco el kunai al cuello de la chica cuando de pronto sintio movimiento atras de el, volteo y vio a dos Narutos haciendo un rassengan

hmp justo lo que me esperaba-dijo el hombre y en un remolino muy fuerte desaparecio. Pronto naruto sintiendose seguro deshizo el clon y el rassengan y se acerco a Hinata, la alzo y la miro...tomo su pulso

Hinata...Hinata... perdoname, no me dejes, por favor...

espero a que se estabilizara, cuando vio que comenzaba a respirar de una manera mas fluida comenzo a acariciar su cabello

despierta...mi princesa despierta, por favor...perdoname por haberme molestado contigo... si yo no hubiera estado de necio en ver lo que no debia de ver me hubiera dado cuenta que habia alguien mas...perdoname...Hinata

pronto la chica comenzo a abrir los ojos...

Naruto...?

si, aqui estoy Hinata...

Naruto...

perdoname Hinata, pude haberte perdido y nunca ame lo hubiera perdonado... perdoname -y comenzo a llorar

no llores naruto...todo esta bien, fue mi culpa... por no ser tan buena como tu jeje

no digas eso, Hinata, te amo...te amo!

yo tambien te amo Naruto...

pronto Naruto se acerco al rostro de ella y se besaron... cuando de pronto la sombra de Moutoku aparecio atras de Naruto

Si ella es tan importante, sera mejor que la olvides...-y golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Naruto cayo al lado del cuerpo de Hinata, rompiendo el beso, la chica abrio los ojos y se encontro con un Naruto sangrando

NARUTO! -grito Hinata, en ese momento la sombra levanto a Naruto,

Hinata quiso moverse pero no pudo, todo estaba perdido, se llevaban a Naruto, cuando de la oscuridad aparecio Kakashi seguido de shikamaru. Rapidamente el Nara uso el kage mane para inmovilizar al atacante y al conseguirlo kakashi se lanzo y tomo a Naruto en sus brazos, cuando de pronto un remolino aun mayor que los anteriores los subrio a todos, causando que Shikamaru rompiera el kage mane y sin perder el tiempo tomo a Hinata que no podia resistir la fuerza de ese jutsu, y sin que ninguro de diera cuenta de cuando el hombre desapareció y con el a los pocos segundos ceso el remolino.

En esos momentos llego Tsunade corriendo

Que rayos ocurrió aquí? –pregunto a Hinata

Se querian llevar a Naruto-dijo la chica, pronto Tsunade volteo a donde estaba Naruto y lo examino- al parecer esta bien, solo fue un golpe muy fuerte, espero que no haya tenido una contusion, Hinata quiero un reporte detallado de lo que paso, aquí

Y Naruto, como esta?-pregunto muy preocupada

No tardara en despertar- dijo la rubio y como había dicho, el rubio comenzó a abrir sus azules ojos

Naruto!-exclamaron todos

…? Donde estoy?...-decia en voz baja el rubio

Naruto!, me alegro tanto de que estes bien-dijo Hinata abrazandolo delicadamente

Naruto? Quien eres tu?-dijo muy extrañado el chico...

* * *

hola!

wiii! aqui les tengo este capitulo, bueno, quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, de verdad me alegran y ayudan mucho

espero que la historia vaya bien, por favor diganme si quieren mas largos o mas cortos los capitulos (se puede mas cortos? xD)

jeje ya comenzaron aqui las desgracias u_u pero ni modo, hay que sufrir para poder ser felices

espero sus opiniones de verdad!

Mis queridos chilenos, les expreso mi total solidaridad, yo amo su pais, es mi segunda patria, mi mayor meta es ir alla y asitir al concierto de viña del mar, recorrer la ciudad, conocer el paseo Ahumada y el palacio de La moneda, ver en concierto alla a los bunkers y sobre todo...bueno, visitar a mis amigos y mi hermano mayor. Por eso me siento muy dolida por todo lo que les esta pasando, les deseo lo mejor y yo se que saldran a delante, puesto que su pais es muy fuerte y prometedor ^^

Este capitulo va para todos ustedes...

agradecimientos:

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:**. hola! muchas gracias por tu review! jeje es muy especial! y viva en NaruHina! ea! xD

**Valerii Hyuga:**. hola! wiii! preguntas *-* seh! xD jeje bueno, las que no se respondieron con este capitulo, se responderan en el proximo xD jeje muchas gracias por tu comentario! vale mucho jeje gracias! ^^

**Moony:**. Muchas gracias por tu opinion, jeje es muy importante para mi saber que piensan mis lectores, jeje espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia! gracias!

**Heero Kusanagi:**. Hola! wii! muchas gracias por tu review, jeje y bueno, todas las cosas que deje pendientes (como los otros personajes xD) ya los veran en el siguiente capitulo, ahhh! solo de pensarlo me emociono jeje xD ^^

**Hinauzu:** . Muchas gracias por tu comentario! jeje y sobre le extension, pues dejare que vuele la imaginacion xD (aun que tengo ganas de una historia larga xD pero sera mucho mas adelante jeje) gracias! ^^

_"Las cosas primero hay que soñarlas..."_

almauchiha

cambio y fuera =D


	9. Te necesito en mi vida

Capitulo 9. Te necesito en mi vida...

En esos momentos llego Tsunade corriendo

Que rayos ocurrió aquí? –pregunto a Hinata

...

…? Donde estoy?...-decia en voz baja el rubio

Naruto!, me alegro tanto de que estes bien-dijo Hinata abrazandolo delicadamente

Naruto? Quien eres tu?-dijo muy extrañado el chico...

* * *

Naruto... que dices? Soy yo, Hinata... -dijo la peliazul acercándose a el y tocando su rostro

Hinata?-pregunto el chico, de pronto sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza que hizo que Tsunade apartara a Hinata y lo volviera a examinar

Esto no esta bien, rápido! Kakashi estas encargado de la dirigir la reconstruccion de la entrada y llama a un escuadrón medico par que vengan por Naruto aquí no puedo hacer mucho, Shikamaru! estas encargado de la reubicación de la vigilancia de la entrada de la aldea, cubran el escuadron de kakashi- ordena la hokage - Yo me encargare de Organizar las fuerzas que saldrán a las fronteras del país, me alegro de que los Jounnin que iba a mandar a una misión S se hubieran retrasado, Kurenai y Gai evitaron un mayor desastre-Dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie

Que ha pasado?-pregunto Hinata muy confundida

La aldea ha tenido un ataque sorpresa, al parecer querían crear una distracción para alejarte a todos de Naruto y poderse infiltrar aquí- respondió Kakashi

Hinata quedo muy sorprendida por lo dicho, no creía que ese hombre que los ataco hubiera hecho tanto alboroto por Naruto.

Al parecer el intruso sabia como nos movíamos-comento Shikamaru

En esos momentos llegaron un par de ninjas médicos y se llevaron a Naruto, Tsunade se iba tras de ellos

Hagan lo que ordene y luego los quiero a todos en mi oficina esperándome! ya!-exclamo la rubia y salió con los médicos y Naruto

Shikamaru y Kakashi salieron del lugar cumplir con las órdenes, pero Hinata no sabia que hacer…

Naruto…supongo que tendré que esperar en la oficina de la hokage…-susurro muy nerviosa la peliazul

Salió Hinata de la habitación tan destruida…se sentía muy triste y preocupada…

_Por que no pude atacar? Por que…no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de Naruto?-_Pensó la joven

…

En esos momentos en la oficina del Kazekage

Pero sigo sin entender que relación tiene este cofre negro con los atentados que ha estado sufriendo Konoha-Pregunta Temari

Tampoco lo sabemos, la hokage solo nos dijo que lo lleváramos intacto de regreso a la aldea-contesto Sakura mientras Sasuke metía el cofre negro en un saco

Listo, debemos partir ya de regreso-comento Sasuke cargando el saco

Iré con ustedes, como diplomática de la aldea de la Arena-cojo Temari con su equipaje listo

Entonces vamos ya, muchas gracias por todo Kazekage-sama-dijo la pelirosada y los tres salieron de la oficina

Gaara-sama, piensa apoyar a Konoha en estos momentos?-pregunto Baki que también se encontraba allí

Claro, Konoha hizo mucho por nosotros, además Naruto y yo somos amigos y ese lazo también une a las aldeas-dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a su lugar

…

Temari, Sakura y Sasuke habían avanzado la mitad del camino de regreso a Konoha…

Pronto llegaremos!- exclamo Sakura estirándose un poco

Ha sido muy tranquilo el viaje, ni siquiera parece que haya tanto alboroto en las aldeas-dice la rubia mirando a su alrededor

Hmp, es como la calma antes de la tempestad-murmuro Sasuke

De pronto un águila apareció volando en círculos alrededor de ellos

Es de Gaara…-dijo Temari, el águila se acerco a ella y le dejo caer un pergamino enrollado y sellado

La chica se apresuro a tomarlo, deshizo el sello y lo leyó, guardo unos minutos de silencio, de pronto su rostro cambio de interesado a preocupado.

Que pasa?-pregunta Sakura acercándose al Temari

…Konoha ha sufrido un ataque…-dijo cerrando el pergamino y guardándolo

Como?!-exclamo la pelirosa y el Uchiha levanto la vista

Al parecer fue un ataque exprés, solo duro algunos minutos pero destruyeron la entrada, el paso hacia la oficina del hokage y una gran parte de ese edificio-explico Temari

Debemos darnos prisa en volver-concluyo Sasuke y comenzaron a correr en dirección a Konoha

(X-------En esos momentos en el hospital de Konoha----------X)

Como te encuentras Neji?-preguntaba Lee a su compañero de equipo.

Neji estaba acostado en una camilla, el había sido el encargado de detectar posibles infiltrados en otras partes de la aldea y cuando estaba deshabilitando a unos intrusos lo emboscaron y logro detenerlos pero lo lastimaron mucho, apenas podia aguantar cuando llegaron los refuerzos y los pocos sobrevivientes escaparon.

Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco-contesto el castaño

La llama de tu juventud arde!-grito el chico de cejas pobladas, pero sin querer golpeo a Neji

Aahh! Fíjate!-le dijo Neji alejándose lo mas que podía en la camilla de su alegre compañero

Lee, deja descansar a Neji-dijo la voz de una chica, ambos jóvenes voltearon a la puerta y vieron a su compañera de equipo, Neji bajo la vista y Lee se puso de pie sonriendo

Tienes razón! Iré a buscar a Gai-sensei para ver si puedo ayudar en algo mas, la llama de la juventud arde en nuestros corazones!-y salió corriendo a una gran velocidad el chico verde

Tenten lo miro desaparecer y Neji ni se molesto en levantar la mirada, pronto una gran tensión se sintió en el ambiente.

Están muy ocupadas todas las enfermeras y médicos, me encargaron cuidar tus heridas-dijo la chica para amenizar el momento

No es necesario, estoy bien-contesto el Hyuuga sin mirarla

Eso no es lo que dijo el doctor, dijo que tienes un par de desgarros y que necesitas tomar esta medicina para normalizar tu flujo de chakra y aparte debes hidratarte, pelear con ninjas de la aldea del agua es muy peligroso, pues quisieron quitarte el agua de tu cuerpo –dijo la chica acercándose y y sacando una medicina de un cajón

Estoy bien-repitió el chico y se sentó en la camilla con la intención de ponerse de pie

No, espera Neji…-dijo la chica acercándose a el, lo tomo de su brazo pero el se soltó violentamente de ella. Tenten quedo paralizada por la acción del chico y solo reacciono bajando la mirada- …Yo solo quiero ayudarte…

No necesito de tu ayuda, estoy bien y puedo solo, nada mas dame el medicamento y me regresare a la mansión-dijo poniéndose sus sandalias ninja y acomodando su largo cabello

Hiashi-sama pidió que te dieran una habitación para ti solo en el hospital, harás que lo que hizo haya sido en vano…hay muchos heridos y tu no aprovechas…-intentaba decir Tenten pero Neji volteo a mirarla y ella guardo silencio.

No tienes que preocuparte por mi o lo que haga-dijo en voz baja el chico aun mirándola

Yo…me preocupo mucho por ti Neji…-susurro Tenten lo suficientemente fuerte para que Neji la oyera

Pero a mi no me interesa ningún lazo contigo que no sea de compañeros de equipo ninja- respondió el joven aun de pie

Aun así no me importa…por que yo… Neji…yo te amo…-dijo la chica levantando la mirada y dando un paso hacia el, sin embargo el Hyuuga retrocedió alejándose mas de ella

No puede haber nada entre nosotros dos…-dijo el chico castaño alejándose mas

No me importa! O dime, ¿acaso tu quieres a Hinata? ¿Acaso la amas?-pregunto la chica deteniéndose en seco

Eso no es algo que realmente importe, te he dicho que se me ha ordenado casarme con ella y lo considero un honor como miembro del Bouke que subirá a la rama de Souke y seré el futuro líder del clan Hyuuga-contesto el chico con toda la seguridad que le fue posible mostrar

¿Aun no logras superar tu odio hacia ellos? Neji, yo creí que habías comprendido que no necesitas ser alguien de la rama principal para ser importante, tu ya lo eres, tu persona es maravillosa y no necesitas de ningún titulo para demostrar el genio que eres…-dijo la chica dejando salir una pequeña lagrima

No es eso, y no llores…-le pidió el chico y estiro su mano hacia ella, pero sin tocarla

No es justo, no es justo que ellos te hagan hacer eso…Neji…haz algo por favor…yo se que tu no quieres eso…¿ o me equivoco?-pregunto la joven quitando sus lagrimas con sus manos

…-Neji no sabia que decir, realmente el no quería casarse con Hinata, el quería a Tenten, la necesitaba, ella era su compañera de siempre, estuvo con el en las buenas y en las malas, nunca lo abandono y siempre creyó en el, ella era la persona que el necesitaba para ser feliz… pero otra vez el maldito destino le estaba poniendo obstáculos para que no fuera feliz…

Neji…contéstame…-suplico Tenten, a cada segundo que pasaba mas ganas tenia de llorar y salir corriendo de allí, pero quizás no volvería a tener una oportunidad para hablar así con el.

…es el destino Ten…-susurro Neji y se dio la vuelta

¿Y no lucharas contra el? Yo se que tu ya no crees que el destino esta escrito en piedra, que te detiene? ¿en realidad no piensas luchar…por que no me quieres?-pregunto la chica, por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad

¿Preguntas si te quiero?...-contesto el chico _…claro que te quiero, pero no se que hacer… _pensó el castaño

Pero antes de que me respondas te dire algo Neji… -dijo de repente la chica _…No quiero obligar a Neji a nada, pero si no digo esto me arrepentiré toda mi vida…_

Que cosa?-pregunto en un hilo de voz, de pronto se sintió cansado, el dolor de sus heridas disminuyo y su corazón comenzó a ser al fuente de su sufrimiento, le dolía cada latido, cada golpe, no sabia que le iba a decir Tenten, pero presentía que algo malo…

Si no me quieres, esta bien, lo aceptare, por que solo quiero tu felicidad y si no serás feliz a mi lado, esta bien, te dejare ir y no me arrepentiré de nada ni te reclamare nada, seguiremos siendo compañeros de equipo y cuando llegue el momento en que seamos jounnin y se deshaga el equipo, no me volverás a ver si no es para misiones o trabajo en la aldea, por que no seguiré sufriendo por ti y me alejare de todo lo que me haga daño. Pero tampoco aprobare que te cases con alguien a quien tu no quieres, el matrimonio debe ser por amor y no por compromiso o tratos, Yo solo te dejare ir cuando me digas que de verdad serás feliz con otra persona…con la mujer que ames de verdad…-dijo Tenten y no pudo contenerse mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra- …Respóndeme Neji, ¿me quieres o solo soy un estorbo para ti?

Neji miro detenidamente a la chica que lloraba en frente de el y el dolor de su corazón se incremento aun mas de lo que ya le dolía, ¿Qué debía contestarle? Si le decía que no la amaba la perdería para siempre, pero si le decía la verdad, que la quería con todo su corazón, no seria capaz de cumplir con su deber como miembro del clan Hyuuga… _¿Qué importaba mas?¿Mi felicidad o mi estatus en mi clan?..._

_Si yo pierdo a Tenten no volveré a ser feliz, aun que sea la persona mas poderosa del mundo, por que no tendría a mi lado a la chica que mas quiero… padre, perdóname por lo que hare…_

Tenten, no llores…-dijo Neji acercándose a la chica y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, ella cerro los ojos para no mirarlo- ¿De verdad me dejarías ir? ¿Tanto me quieres?

Daría mi vida por ti-contesto la chica y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

En ese caso…-Neji quito las lagrimas del rostro de la chica y beso tiernamente sus labios- …nunca me dejes y no me arrepentiré de haberte elegido a ti sobre mis deberes…

Tenten abrió los ojos al escuchar las ultimas palabras del chico, ¿acaso estaba soñando?

¿De…de verdad?-pregunto muy insegura, no creía lo que oía

Siempre te quise y te seguiré queriendo toda mi vida, perdóname por lo que te he hecho pasar…-dijo el chico de ojos color perla

Tenten lo miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que el también estaba llorando y sin mas esperar se tiro a sus brazos y juntos lloraron de felicidad al saber que ya nunca mas se volverían a separar por que se amaban y su vinculo jamás se rompería…

…

En esos momentos Lee se encontraba caminado hacia la salida principal de la aldea y encontró un punto verde que se movía de un lado a otro.

Allí esta Gai-sensei!-exclamo y se dirigió corriendo

Su maestro al verlo llegar lo recibe con entusiasmo

Y bien? Funciono mi plan de convencer a las enfermeras de que dejaran a Tenten los cuidados de Neji?-pregunto con una gran y brillante sonrisa

Si Gai-sensei! Cuando salí de la habitación los deje solos, presiento que por fin sus llamas de la juventud los guiaran por el sendero del amor!-Dijo Lee alzando su puño

Dijiste exactamente lo que estaba pensando mi adorable greñudito, ahora, enfoquémonos en ayudar a la reconstrucción de la aldea y sobre todo protegerla, para que las futuras generaciones tengan un hogar!-concluyo el maestro del taijutsu y se unieron al escuadrón donde Kakashi estaba reuniendo a los ninjas disponibles para comenzar terminal lo mas pronto posible la reconstrucción del muro de la entrada

...

En la oficina de la hokage estaba Hinata sentada cuando la puerta se abrió, la chica no tenia ganas de nada y apenas reconoció la voz del recién llegado.

Tardara mucho en regresar la hokage?-pregunto el hombre, era Yamato

No lo se…-respondió en un hilo de voz la chica

Bueno, podrías comunicarle que el equipo que mando a Suna ha vuelto. Yo debo seguir ayudando en la entrada, ellos estarán en la antesala del cuartel ANBU pues la mitad de la torre esta muy destruida y su encargo debe estar bien resguardado –dijo el ANBU y salió del lugar

Naruto…-susurro la chica y su voz se perdió en el ruido que envolvía a la aldea, se perdió su voz entre los gritos de la gente que seguía asustada, los pasos de los ninjas que no paraban de moverse, de las herramientas de construcción… el mismo viento recogió los sollozos de la chica de cabello Azul que se decía a si misma…

_…no debí haber nacido en un mundo ninja…_

* * *

hola!

bueno, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, un poco corto a peticion de mi hermano xD

el proximo capitulo va de 6 000 palabras! y **se aproxima el final**!!!!

hey! acabo de subir un nuevo fic, es la historia de como se conocieron y enamoraron los padres de Naruto, siguiendo la linea de este fic, la idea de hacer fics complementarios me la dio la autora (que super admiro!) del fic de "las cronicas perdidas de Konoha" amo ese fic...o_ou XD...ejem... **mi nuevo fic se llama "La venganza del destino"** XD sera muy corto y bueno, solo eso jeje ^^ Visitenlo y opinen por favor!

espero sus review! por fas! son importantes para saber como va la historia ^^

gracias!

**agradecimientos:**

uzumaki hyuuga kimiko: o_o tengo casi nada de experiencia con los lemon! ahhh! espero q si lo llego a poner quede bien, me da un poco de pena y bueno, jeje si lo piden mucho pondre un poco y me esforzare lo maximo jeje muchas gracias por tu review! y aqui esta la continuacion!

Heero Kusanagi: Aqui esta la continuacion, es un poco corto el capitulo pero se dice mucho en el xD muchas gracias por tu comentario! gracias! n_n

ETOLPLOW-KUN: Arigato! gracias por tu review y bueno, me alegra q la historia siga siendo interesante ^^ eso me alegra mucho y te agradezco tu opinion!

Valerii Hyuga: Buenoo! la mayoria de las preguntas ya han sido aclaradas xD wiii! sigue preguntando y yo seguire respondiendo! muchas gracias! =D

Hinauzu: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, wiii! gracias por darte un prisa ye ste capitulo va por los que se pasan volando xD

Jay-Dope: Te agradezco tu comentario, si de verdad hay poco sobre el pasado de los padres de naruto, pero espero q conforme pase el manga eso se vaya descubriendo, mientras juguemos con esos exelente personajes, no? ^^ gracias!

...

**_-La inteligencia me dice a su manera que este mundo es absurdo... sin embargo solo unos pocos le hacen caso...-_**


	10. Luz y oscuridad

Capitulo 10. Luz y oscuridad

...

En la oficina de la hokage estaba Hinata sentada cuando la puerta se abrió, la chica no tenia ganas de nada y apenas reconoció la voz del recién llegado.

Tardara mucho en regresar la hokage?-pregunto el hombre, era Yamato

No lo se…-respondió en un hilo de voz la chica

Bueno, podrías comunicarle que el equipo que mando a Suna ha vuelto. Yo debo seguir ayudando en la entrada, ellos estarán en la antesala del cuartel ANBU pues la mitad de la torre esta muy destruida y su encargo debe estar bien resguardado –dijo el ANBU y salió del lugar

Naruto…-susurro la chica y su voz se perdió en el ruido que envolvía a la aldea, se perdió su voz entre los gritos de la gente que seguía asustada, los pasos de los ninjas que no paraban de moverse, de las herramientas de construcción… el mismo viento recogió los sollozos de la chica de cabello Azul que se decía a si misma…

_…no debí haber nacido en un mundo ninja…_

* * *

Y a pesar de todo se quedo dormida... paso el tiempo cuando de pronto la puerta se azoto despertando a la chica

...Me parece muy bien, sigan asi y espero el segundo reporte del hospital en una hora! kakashi! Pide a Gai que te reemplace y quiero que partas en 30 minutos con el equipo que selecciono Shikamaru para que revisen y aseguren los alrededores de la aldea y limites del pais -Decia la Hokage mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio- Hinata, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, tenia que supervisar unos cuentos asuntos, pero te alegraras de saber que ya todo esta bajo control, los daños fueron pocos y en un radio muy reducido, saldremos pronto de esto...

eso es bueno...etto...pero...Naruto! como esta?-pregunto muy preocupada la Hyuuga

en el primer informe del hospital decia que estaba estable, nada de que preocuparse tanto, pero antes de que vayamos a verlo debo saber que paso exactamente alli dentro-Dijo la rubia llenando un vaso de sake y bebiendolo hasta el fondo

lo que paso... Naruto leyo todo lo que contenia el expediente de su familia, cuando de pronto se puso muy enojado y se dirigio al estante de al lado...creo que era el "M" y quiso leer y yo le dije que no lo hiciera que mejor terminara de leer el que ya tenia y desistio, pero cuando termino de leer...el se levanto y...yo se que el tenia algo mas en la mente, no quiso detenerse...y lo ultimo paso muy rapido, cuando quise detenerlo una fuerza me aparto de naruto y cuando abri los ojos el tambien estaba en el suelo, y en ese momento...en ese momento...volvi a ver a ese hombre...-decia la ojiazul, pero la hokage la interrumpio

cual hombre? como que lo volviste a ver?-pregunto la mujer

cuando Naruto desaparecio...una voz me dijo que fuera cerca del lago y alli vi a un hombre...el menciono a mi madre y me dijo que no tenia tiempo de saber que clase de persona era yo, al final me el me amenzazo y me dijo que me alejara de Naruto...Y estoy segura de que es la misma persona que nos ataco hoy!-exclamo muy preocupada Hinata

por que no lo reportaste?-pregunto Tsunade un poco molesta

yo...yo lo siento...no me quiero excusar pero por...por todos los preparativos de mi boda no tuve tiempo de hacerlo y ademas...-y miro el suelo tristemente- pense que Naruto nunca permitiria que alguien me hiciera daño...

La hokage solto un largo suspiro, _el amor es tan complicado..._

bueno, eso ya paso ahora lo que necesito es que hagas es que te unas a los escuadrones de rastreo para buscar posibles amenazas...ya te encuentras en condiciones de hacerlo?-le pregunto mirandola fijamente

si Tsunade-sama-respondio la chica y se puso de pie

bien y con respecto a Naruto...hare todo lo posible para que recupere sus recuerdos...todavia hay una boda que sabotear, no?-

hai...

...

La hokage iba caminando muy despacio en direccion a la torre ANBU seguida de Shizune

Todo esta marchando mejor, eso es bueno no Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Shizune -la seguridad esta restablecida y tenemos a todos los ninjas disponibles en la aldea listos para cualquier emergencia

ojala todo fuera asi de bien, me preocupa Naruto...el golpe que tuvo fue muy exacto...demasiado para haber sido causado por una caida...-comento la hokage con una actitud muy cansada -Realmente estos dias no he descansado nada...los años no pasan en vano, ya me estoy haciendo vieja...

como dice eso Tsunade-sama! si a usted todavia le queda mucho por adelante, esta tan llena de vida!-dijo casi gritando la morena

que kami-sama te oiga Shizune-contesto la Sannin y callaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la antesala ANBU. Shizune abrio la puerta y...

Tsunade-sama! hemos regresado de Suna sin ningun problema-dijo Sakura poniendose de pie

hmp-fue lo unico que hizo sasuke y saludo con la cabeza a la hokage

muy bien chicos, aun que creo que el uso del contenido de este cofre tendra que posponerse... Naruto ha sufrido un incidente y se encuentra en el hospital ahora mismo-dijo la hokage haciendo que los dos jovenes abrieran mucho los ojos y se preocuparan

que le paso al dobe? tiene que ver con el ataque que sufrio la aldea?-pregunto el pelinegro

muy certero Sasuke, al parecer quisieron crear una distraccion para poderselo llevar, pero no contaron con que Hinata Hyuuga estaria con el y gracias a su presencia fallo su plan inicial...sin embargo Naruto parece que tiene una amnesia aguda- respondio la rubia

Naruto... y Hinata? ella esta bien?-pregunto sakura muy preocupada

ella igual sufrio algunos daños fisicos, pero no es nada de cuidado-comento Shizune tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirosada

aunque debo decir que tambien sufrio un gran daño emocional, hace un rato estuve con ella y esta muy mal por que se esta culpando del estado en que quedo Naruto- respondio la hokage

pobre Hinata...ese Naruto haciendonos preocupar!-exclamo Sakura levantando los puños

por ahora solo queda esperar...mientras tanto debemos ver que todo el contenido del cofre este completo-Y teminando de hablar la hokage tomo el cofre y volteo su contenido en un escritorio vacio

Dos cuadernos, un folder muy amarillento, tres cartas y un pergamino eran todo el contenido

Tsunade se acerco a la mesa y tomo el pergamino, era la acta de matrimonio de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, firmada por el tercer Hokage y tenia como testigos al dueño del Ichiraku y _ y como padrino de la boda eran Jiraiya de parte de Minato y Tsunade de parte de Kushina...Hacia tantos años en que ella habia firmado ese pergamino, recordo el dia de la boda y como toda la aldea entera festejo por dos dias enteros la boda de uno de sus mejores ninjas y la chica mas querida y problematica de la aldea...

Decidio dejar el pergamino y tomo un cuaderno, este estaba forrado de color rojo y tenia el signo de konoha gravado en la portada y al abrirlo la solemne caligrafia del Cuarto hokage se encontraba alli, era la bitacora de Minato, Tsunade dejo a un lado la bitacora y tomo el otro cuaderno forrado de color azul con el signo de konoha de igual manera gravado en la portada, la caligrafia que componia ese cuaderno era una delicada y hermosa letra en la que cada noche Kushina ponia sus mas profundos pensamientos, alli plasmaba su lado mas melancolico, era el diario de Vida de Kushina, por la fecha parecia que lo comenzo a escribir unos meses antes de su union con el Namikaze...La hokage solto un largo suspiro e ignoró a todas las personas que la observaban detenidamente_...Que diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si ustedes siguieran vivos... _Coloco el diario de Kushina sobre la bitacora de Minato y tomo cada una de las cartas, la primera era una carta de Kushina para minato...

_Minato:_

_Como estas? vaya, quien diria que mi mision se extenderia por tanto tiempo... te extraño sabes...no es mi estilo escribir esto pero para mi tu vales mucho la pena. Y bueno, yo queria decirte que te quiero mucho, mi vida nunca fue facil, pero no quejo por eso, por que al final mi camino me llevo a ti y contigo encuentro toda la paz que siempre desee...Te quiero dar las gracias por aquella declaracion tan linda que me hiciste... me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo! y quiero contarte que antes de marcharme oi algunos rumores sobre mi y... perdon! yo no queria espiarte pero oi cuando alguien te estaba comentando esos rumores y tu... tu me defendiste! y bueno, creo que casi terminaste pegandole a esa persona, algo que me preocupo un poco por que bueno, tu eres muy fuerte pero estuve muy feliz por que tu estuviste de mi lado! No me importa si nadie me quiere en la aldea, pero mientras te tenga a mi lado todo estara bien... no es asi?_

_Espero poder regresar pronto de mi mision! y ya veras que sera un exito! le demostrare al tercero que soy de fiar y que puedo ser una digna ninja de Konoha! _

_Muchos recuerdos, besos y abrazos_

_Kushina_

Tsunade rio para si misma, esa chica siempre tan inocente y carismatica...esos rumores...si, Tsunade sabia a cuales se referia...los rumores acerca de que ella y su hermano intentaban destruir la aldea... _Un rumor verdadero que se volvio falso gracias al amor... _La segunda carta era de Minato para Kushina, era la contestacion y en ella le decia lo mucho que la queria y admiraba _...Esos dos eran unos romanticos de primera...penso la sannin, _aun recordaba los paseos de esos dos por toda la aldea, eran la pareja mas envidiada... Sin embargo la tercera la carta era la mas sentimental de todas, era de Minato para el Tercer Hokage donde le rogaba que perdonara a Kushina y le permitiera seguir viviendo en la aldea de la hoja, por que para para ese momento Moutoku intento un atentado en contra de la aldea y se dijo que Kushina lo secundaba cuando ella ya habia renunciado a su planes de venganza desde hace algun tiempo...cuando supo que estaba enamorada de Minato...

Solo quedaba el folder y al abrirlo cayeron algunas fotografias... que dejaron mucho mas sorprendidos a Sakura, Sasuke y a Shizune... En algunas fotos estaban solo Kushina y Minato, otras aparecian jugando o abrazados, en otra estaban en un picnic y se notaba que estaban en el jardin de afuera del edificio del Hokage, mientras que en otras fotografias aparecian con Jiraiya y en otra con Tsunade, en una mas estaba Kushina posando con su traje de ANBU y en la siguiente estaban Minato con su traje de Hokage, Kushina con un embarazo muy marcado, los rodeaban Kakashi mas joven, un Jiraiya mostrando su primer libro publicado y Tsunade con una gran botella de sake... Y en la ultima de ellas estaban todos los ninjas de la generacion de hace 20 años, aparecian Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku Uchiha,Hiashi Hyuuga, Jiraiya, Tsunade,Shizune, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, el Tercer Hokage, Izumo y Kotetsu y algunos ninjas que no conocian...Sasuke tomo la fotografia en sus manos...

Si, es tu padre sasuke...-Dijo la Hokage señalandolo y tomando la fotografia comenzo a explicar - ...Y estos de aqui...el rubio es el Cuarto Hokage y la pelirroja es Kushina su esposa...

acaso ellos son... los padres de Naruto?-pregunto Sakura

si, verdad que es muy parecido a su padre?-pregunto con una sonrisa Shizune

demasiado...-contesto Sakura -Sasuke... tu tambien tienes un gran parecido con tu padre...

hmp -fue la unica respuesta del pelinegro que no quito los ojos de la imagen

Naruto se puede parecer a su padre, pero tiene la personalidad de su madre, nunca me cansare de decir eso...-comento Tsunade esbozando una sonrisa

por que escondieron todas estas cosas en Suna Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Sakura señalando las cosas que estaban en el escritorio

Cuando el Cuarto Hokage sello a Kyuubi en su hijo Naruto, pidio que se le tratara a Naruto como a un heroe...sin embargo el Tercer hokage decidio que no se le revelaria la identidad de sus padres hasta que fuera grande y consiente de su situacion...por eso guardo las estas pertenecias que sobrevivieron al ataque del kyubbi y las escondio para que nadie tuviera pruebas de la identidad de los padres de Naruto... y asi un dia, se le regresarian estas cosas a Naruto para que pudiera conocer mas a sus padres...-decia Tsunade pero...nunca conto con que Naruto perderia la memoria...ahora como deberia lidiar con eso?

Tsunade-sama cree que este seria el mejor momento para que Naruto conociera un poco de sus padres, por eso mando trarer de regreso estas cosas de Suna...pero si Naruto tiene una amnesia aguda puede que haya que esperar un poco mas de tiempo para mostrarle esto...-contesto Shizune

entiendo, Naruto debe empezar desde cero... primero recordando quien es el mismo y luego ya podra conocer su pasado...si lo hiciera todo de golpe seria algo muy confuso y duro para el- dijo Sakura sentandose de nuevo

asi es -respondio Shizune

y ahora que hara hokage-sama?-pregunto sasuke

Sakura! como medico ninja estaras encargada de cuidar de Naruto por unos dias en lo que se estabbiliza...Sasuke tu ayudaras a los escuadrones de vigilancia y seguridad pero tambien quiero que estes con Sakura cuidando de Naruto...ambos son sus amigos mas cercanos a creo que le haran bien para ayudarlo a recordar-dijo su plan y comenzo a guardar todas las cosas -Esto lo guardare yo misma y se lo dare a Naruto en cuanto crea mas conveniente, ahora vayan a descansar, mañana mismo comienzas sus respectivas misiones, esperen sus pergaminos... -y salio de la habitacion con el cofre bajo el brazo

...

Paso una semana desde aquel incidente y solo faltaban 5 dias para que se llevara a cabo la boda de la lider del clan Hyuuga...

Kiba se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un arbol, akamaru estaba correteando a una mariposa que pasa por alli, una ligera brisa le aviso que alguien habia llegado

traes noticias nuevas, shino? -pregunto el chico sin voltear a ver al recien llegado

hinata se encuentra fuera de la aldea, aun que lo mas probable es que regrese hoy en la noche-respondio el Aburame

al parecer ella y Neji estan teniendo mucho trabajo al llevar a cabo las medidas de seguridad de la hokage-susurro Kiba

Si... y Naruto no se encuentra mejor, pero por lo menos Tsunade-sama ya lo dejo salir del hospital y esta en su casa, sakura lo esta cuidando-dijo Kurenai llegando

kurenai-sensei!-exclamaron los dos chicos

Me estoy preocupando mucho por Hinata, su padre me ha dicho que la boda sigue en pie...-comento la mujer

creo que no deberias preocuparte por eso Kurenai-dijo una voz que pareciavenir de detras de ellos

vaya Gai... Neji sera el novio, no es cierto?-pregunto Kurenai

ese era el plan original, pero Rock Lee y yo les tendimos una trampa a Tenten y Neji y al parecer funciono! esos dos estan haciendo crecer la llama de su amor!-exclamo Gai

esa es una buena señal, pero no creo que sea problema para el consejo del Clan encontrar a otro pretendiente...son muy obstinados-responde la kunoichi

que podemos hacer para ayudarla?-pregunto Kiba

Naruto, el deberia poder hacer algo...al final Hinata solo esperará que el intervenga-Dijo Shino

pero ese baka sigue sin recordar nada, no?-pregunto kiba?

Tsunade dijo que el golpe que recibio fue muy fuerte y en una parte muy delicada de la cabeza, esperemos que no sea nada grave-dice Gai- por que no van a verlo y tratan de ayudarlo a recordar!

mmm bueno, vamos Akamaru y yo-dice kiba dando un paso al frente, al fin podria hacer algo mas que observar y asi poder ayudar mas a su amiga Hinata

yo tengo que seguir en la guardia de esta tarde, pero los estare apoyando con todas mis fuerzas! -exclamo Gai y se fue corriendo muy veloz

me parece buena idea, Kiba cualquier cosa avisame-comento Kurenai y se fue

...

Kiba avanzaba con su fiel amigo Akamaru cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento de un rubio...

_toc toc_...Soy yo, kiba!-dijo el chico al no oir respuesta, pocos segundos despues la puerta se abrio y aparecio una chica de cabello rosado

kiba... perdona, no esperabamos visitas-respondio la chica con una voz muy cansada

Akamaru y yo venimos a verlo-contesto mientras entraba, en esos momentos salio el ojiazul de su habitacion, vestia una pijama blanca y se veia ojeroso

sakura, que pasa?-pregunta el chico tallandose un ojo

oye! ni que fuera tan temprano como para estar todavia en pijama!-le grito Kiba al ver a Naruto tan apagado

que? quien te crees para gritarme?- Naruto le devolvio el grito, se miraron furiosos ambos, hasta que Sakura azoto la puerta para llamar la atencion de ambos chicos.

Naruto! debes de comportarte bien! kiba solo vino a ver como estas! y tu! kiba! Naruto no esta de servicio!- Grito la chica y le dio un coscorron a kiba y estaba a punto de pegarle igual a naruto pero se detuvo- Solo por que estas convaleciente te salvas...

deacuerdo, deacuerdo...dijo el rubio y se sento en el sillon

...-Kiba se agarro la cabeza e igual tomo asiento, Akamaru se acomodo en la alfombra y bostezo

y tu quien eres?-pregunto el rubio

No me recuerdas, Naruto? ibamos juntos en la academia ninja, y somos compañeros ninjas, hemos realizado misiones juntas, y el es Akamaru, mi fiel amigo, en mi clan todos tenemos compañeros caninos de pelea...-decia Kiba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su gran amigo akamaru

mmm...lo siento, no recuerdo nada- dijo naruto cerrando los ojos

creo que esto se pondra mas dificil de lo que parecia-dijo Kiba soltando un largo suspiro

por que? que pasa?-pregunto Naruto inocentemente

has tenido noticias de Hinata?-pregunto sakura sentandose con ellos

si, al parecer regresa hoy en la noche de su mision-responde kiba

quien es Hinata? que mision?-pregunto naruto pero nuevamente fue ignorado

vaya...me gustaria poder ir a verla, Ino me comento que no se ve nada bien-comento la pelirosada

no puedo creer que las cosas terminaran asi...-dice Kiba y Akamaru ladra asintiendo

aahh! si me van a ignorar mejor me voy a dormir...-decia Naruto pero sakura lo agarro por la bata y lo azoto en contra del sillon

eres baka o que? estamos hablando de tus cosas y tu no prestas atencion!-le grito la chica

como quieres que preste atencion si no me explicas!-reprocho el rubio

Naruto...tu tenias una novia y ella ahora esta muy triste por tu situacion...-dijo Kiba mirandolo con un poco de enfado, sabia que no era culpa de Naruto pero es que para el era muy doloroso ver a su amiga tan mal...

(x-----Flash Back---------x)

Hace tres dias Hinata estaba caminando direccion a la salida de la aldea...era una mañana muy nublada...

Hinata! espera!-gritaba kiba con un paquete en sus manos

...kiba...-dijo la chica voltenado a verlo

toma esto, te lo manda tu padre...Hinata...¿por que la hokage te esta dando tantas misiones? ¿acaso ya fuiste a ver a Naruto?-le pregunto Kiba dandole el paquete que traia en las manos, solo estaba un poco agitado por todo lo que corrio cuando se entero de que Hinata volveria a salir de la aldea

la hokage necesita que todos los miembros disponibles de clan Hyuuga apoyen a Sasuke y a Shikamaru en las trampas y protecciones que se estan armando alrededor de la aldea, es mi deber como un ninja de konoha ir...-Decia la chica mientras guardaba el paquete en su mochila de viaje

¿pero que no piensas ir a ver como esta Naruto?-Kiba estaba muy impresionado por la actitud de su amiga

Tsunade-sama me dijo que ya esta en su casa y que sakura esta con el...-dijo la chica acomodando en su espalda su equipaje y mirando a la nada

y estas contenta con eso?-pregunto un poco enojado Kiba

...creo que es lo mejor para Naruto este con sus amigos, hasta Tsunade-sama a decidido que sasuke regrese antes de la mision para que este con el...-Y la chica dio la media vuelta pero kiba la interrumpio

Naruto y sus amigos...y tu que! Hinata! que te ocurre? por que estas asi? que no quieres a Naruto? que no piensas estar a su lado cuando mas te necesita! que te paso? no eres la Hinata que yo conoci!-le grito Kiba, pronto comenzaron a caer del cielo pequeñas gotas de agua sobre ellos

Naruto no necesita a alguien tan debil como yo...-susurro Hinata - ...no puedo estar con el hasta que sea alguien digna de el... - y desaparecio sin dejar rastro...

(X----------Fin del Flash Back------------X)

yo tenia una novia?-pregunto Naruto abriendo mucho los ojos, miro fijamente a Kiba y luego a Sakura y al final puso una cara muy pensativa-...mmmm...no lo recuerdo...

eso ya lo sabemos!-le dijo Kiba, puede ser que Naruto estuviera mal, pero seguia siendo igual de despistado

kiba te esta diciendo esto para que lo sepas...Naruto que piensas hacer?-le pregunto Sakura

yo...no puedo hacer nada por alguien que no recuerdo, ademas, bueno... si ella no ha venido debe ser que no tiene interes en mi...-pero no termino de hablar por que Kiba se puso de pie muy violentamente

Que ella no tiene interes? Hinata esta muy ocupada por encargos de la hokage! te aseguro que ella esta sufriendo por tu culpa y no permitire que digas esas cosas sobre ella!-le grito el Inuzuka- Vamos Akamaru, este idiota no tiene idea de nada y no quiero perder mas el tiempo-Y se dirigio a la salida seguido de su fiel Akamaru cuando Naruto trato de detenerlo

espera! espera! como quieres que reacciones si no se de que me hablan! ademas, dime que quieres que haga! eh! eh!- pregunto un poco molesto Naruto si de por si ya se sentia desesperado por no recordar quien era el mismo, se sentia mucho peor de no poder recordar a la gente de la que le hablaban

Deberias mejor preocuparte por los demas y no encerrarte como lo has hecho desde que saliste del hospital, ya veras que tus recuerdos regresaran solos y poco a poco-Le dijo Kiba poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto y Akamaru al salir le ladro amigablemente

Naruto...-dijo sasuke entrando por la ventana- debes salir, Kiba dio en el blanco, no has salido para nada de tu casa por que estas enfocado solo en tratar de recordar quien eras, que egoista eres...

Naruto se sento de nuevo y trato de pensar que deberia hacer... _que debo hacer? yo... quiero salir, pero tengo miedo...que tal si ni aun asi consigo recordar nada?...ademas, como termine asi? sakura y sasuke solo me han dicho que estaba en una mision pero no me dicen de que... se supone que soy un ninja... pero por que tengo tanto miedo? por que confio en ellos? como se que no me mienten? _

No lo pienses tanto Naruto...haz lo que tu corazon te diga...-le dijo Sakura sonriendole y continuo hablando-...ademas si piensas tanto te fundiras las neuronas que te quedan...

Naruto al oir eso le devolvio la sonrisa

Esta bien, quiero recorrer la aldea!-Exclamo Naruto haciendo que sakura y sasuke se animaran. Naruto pronto se cambio su pijama por una playera blanca y sus pantalones naranjas con negro

Al salir al rubio le molesto un poco el sol, pues sus ojos se habian acostumbrado a la luz artificial de su departamento. Sakura se despidio de ambos chicos y marcho en direccion al hospital. Sasuke y Naruto avanzaban por la aldea...

hmp te parece ir a la academia?-pregunto Sasuke

academia?-pregunto el Uzumaki levantando una ceja

si, academia ninja, donde los niños comienzan sus entrenamiento ninja y descubren si tienen lo necesario para sobrevivir como ninjas-respondio Sasuke caminando en sireccion a ese sitio, se sentia un poco fastidiado, por que no le gustaba hablar mucho y al parecer Naruto tenia muchas preguntas

Al llegar Naruto se asombro al ver a tantos niños jugando y corriendo de un lado a otro, sin embargo no recordo nada...Luego fueron a visitar el cementerio ninja, las zonas de entrenamiento, en especial la zona en la que se hicieron gennins bajo la custodia de Kakashi, pero eso solo lo recordo Sasuke pues Naruto no encontro nada especial en ese lugar...a continuacion se dirigieron a todos y cada uno de los rincones de Konoha pero la mente del ojiazul no cedia...y eso hizo que Naruto se sintiera mas frustrado... Pronto llegaron al hospital

esperame un momento, ire por sakura para regresar-dijo sasuke y entro dejando al rubio sentado en una banca frente al hospital...Pronto un silencio se apodero de Naruto, pero de un momento a otro una voz irrumpio ese silencio...

_vaya niño parece que tambien te olvidaste de mi...-dijo una voz en la mente de Naruto_

_quien eres?- pregunto el chico y comenzo a buscar por si habia alguien cerca, pero el lugar estaba vacio..._

_tonto, estoy dentro de ti...-y todo se volvio negro, pero al siguiente parpadeo Naruto se encontro en una camara iluminada por la luz de unas antorchas, el piso estaba lleno de agua y enfrente de el aparecieron unos barrotes de metal y detras de ellos todo era obscuridad total..._

_donde estoy?-y de pronto el agua se comenzo a agitar y muchas burbujas comenzaron a surgir mas y mas, Naruto se sintio de pronto lleno de energia pero un sentimiento de miedo no le permitio moverse..._

_Soy yo...Kyuubi...y tu eres mi carcel!- Y una gran luz roja se proyento detras de las rejas y un gran zorro rojo y con mirada diabolica se mostro ante Naruto_

_kyuubi...como es posible eso?-apenas alcanzo a formular esa pregunta el chico cuando el Kyuuby solto una gran carcajada_

_realmente disfruto estos sentimientos de confusion e impotencia de tu parte, pero no me beneficia para nada el hecho de no recuerdes nada...pero es mas facil para mi convencerte de hacerme un favor ku ku ku -dijo el zorro acercandose cada vez mas a las rejas_

_u...un favor?-pregunto Naruto todavia un poco sorprendido_

_si...te ayudare a que recuperes tu memoria si quitas ese estorboso sello que no permite que pueda salir de este encierro-dijo el zorro sacando sus nueve colas y mostrandole a Naruto el lugar donde se encontraba el sello_

_por que no lo quitas tu mismo?- Naruto cada vez sentia mas confianza en si mismo, sentia que ya habia vivido eso antes "esto debe ser una buena señal" penso el chico_

_si puediera hacerlo creeme que ya lo hubiera hecho antes, no lo crees mocoso?-respondio Kyuubi muy irritado y moviendo mas fuertemente sus colas_

_en ese caso si todavia esta ese sello en su lugar significa que yo no lo removi, asi que no lo hare-respondio sonriendo el ojiazul_

_AAARRRHHHGGG! maldito mocoso! -y se azoto contra las rejas de meal causando un fuerte ruido, Naruto cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se encontro de nuevo sentado frente al hospital de konoha y veia como sasuke y sakura tomados de la mano se acercaban a el-_

_...__un dia me las pagaras niñato! ahora encargate de tu memoria tú solo, pero mas te vale no morirte!-le gruño el zorro en su mente y la voz se apago_

regresemos Naruto-Dijo Sakura cuando llegaban a su lado y marcharon los tres juntos a su casa muy desanimados...sin embargo no sabian lo que les esperaba esa noche...

...

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la rama de un arbol escribiendo el reporte de su mision cuando llego alguien...

hola...Shikamaru...-saludo la chica y continuo escribiendo

todavia no regresas a Konoha? realmente eres muy problematica...-le dijo el chico Nara

es que tengo que terminar la guardia de Sasuke y mientras lo hago escribo el reporte para Tsunade-sama, regresare en cuento termine pues tengo algunos asuntos importantes en mi clan...-pero no termino de hablar por que el chico la interrumpio...

Y naruto? no piensas ir a verlo? ya hacen varios dias que esta en su casa dandole problemas a sakura-dijo Shikamaru sentandose al lado de la Hyuuga

el no espera que vaya a verlo... -dijo Hinata mientras guardaba el reporte que escribio

y tu esperas que el venga a verte? eso es imposible y lo sabes -dijo el Nara, luego solto un gran suspiro

no...no espero que venga a verme...por que se que el no me necesita... -dijo la chica levantando la mirada hacia el atardecer

y como sabes eso?-pregunto el joven muy sorprendido por aquellas palabras-...¿paso algo?-cuestiono Shikamaru mirando como hinata se aferraba a la pluma y el cuaderno que tenia en sus manos...- ¿por que no quieres ir a ver a Naruto?

...por que... por mi culpa el esta mal...por mi culpa el perdio la memoria...asi que debo hacerme realmente fuerte si quiero estar con el...Sakura es una gran ninja medico y Sasuke es realmente poderoso...invencible...Naruto solo esta rodeado de gente asombrosa... y yo... el clan consideran mejor casarme y que mi esposo tome las riendas del clan... pero le demostrare a todos de lo que soy capaz... asi que... me hare realmente fuerte...

y solo entonces iras por Naruto? que problematico sera dejar pasar el tiempo-respondio Shikamaru

no lo se... no queria llegar a esto... Tsunade-sama me ha ayudado con estas misiones pues tuve un entrenamiento intensivo con sasuke... y creo que estoy lista... hoy en la noche desafiare a mi padre a un combate y si gano me declararan lider del Clan Hyuuga y sere libre de cambiar las normas de mi clan... pero si pierdo me mandaran a la segunda rama y me pondran el sello en la frente... me voy a jugar todo o nada...-dijo Hinata poniendose de pie-...Y te aseguro que dare lo mejor de mi...Ya no quiero depender de nadie para que me salven, ahora sere yo quien salve a Naruto...

vaya pero si no estas con el ahora, el no te recordara pronto, la mente es muy complicada, pero si esa es tu decision...-dijo Shikamaru tambien poniendose de pie- ...ademas, si te mandan a la rama secundaria ya no seras capaz de sacar todo tu potencial pues restringiran tu poder, si eso pasa estas conciente que eso seria como renunciar a tus sueños?

lo...lo se y estoy dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mi para no perder...-respondio Hinata _...Naruto...quiero demostrarme a mi misma que tengo derecho a estar contigo... pero si no me recuerdas nunca mas y fallo... te dejare ir para que estes con alguien mejor que yo... creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti..._

Que problematico, bueno regresemos y ya veremos que pasara...-Dijo Shikamaru bajando de la rama de un salto, seguido de Hinata que apesar de estar muy nerviosa se sentia segura...

...

Eran las 8 de la noche y la luna comenzaba a hacerse de un alto lugar en el cielo... Mientras Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto caminaban a casa del rubio...

Naruto...creo que ya puedes estar bien solo, no?-le dijo Sakura -Yo tengo que ir a mi casa y regresar al hospital al turno de la noche, mi licencia para cuidarte ya se acabo, y sasuke tiene asuntos en ANBU, estaras bien?

Claro! Sakura! Sasuke ya no se preocupen tanto por mi, todo mejorara! ya lo veran! adios!-se despidio el rubio y se dio media vuelta, subiendo muy energicamente las escaleras _...debo confiar en que todo ira bien...pude con Kyuubi y pondre con lo que sea! _susurro a si mismo Naruto, en eso dio vuelta para llegar a la puerta de su departamento cuando se detuvo en seco al ver a alguien alli...

te tardaste en regresa Naruto...-dijo el extraño

quien eres?-pregunto Naruto dando un paso atras

Soy Uzumaki Moutoku un amigo de tu madre... y soy yo quien te causo la amnesia...-dijo acercandose a Naruto... entonces paso algo que el rubio no se espero... un _deja vú _

siento que te conosco...pero como puedes decir que eres amigo de mi madre y decir como si nada que tu me causaste la amnesia!-le grito Naruto, esa persona le causaba un sentimiento de emocion y precaucion

pero es la verdad...perdoname Naruto, hagamos un trato...Ayudame a conseguir mi objetivo y te devolvere tu memoria y con ello toda tu vida...-le propuso el hombre

y cual es tu objetivo?-pregunto el rubio cautelosamente

destruir la aldea de Konoha...-dijo tocando con su mano la frente de Naruto...pero al momento del contacto Naruto comenzo a ver muchas imagenes y frases que no entendia... poco a poco comenzo a dolerle la cabeza pero las voces se hacian mas claras...

_El clan Uzumaki fue agregado a la lista de enemigos que tendrian que ser controlados en el menor tiempo posible...el lider del clan hyuuga el respaldo de la mision, la pequeña confrontacion termino con la desaparicion completa del Clan Uzumaki, consolidando la fortaleza de la aldea de konoha...los integrantes del consejo del Tercer hokage se encontraron con un par de niños aldeanos que mostraron tener habilidades con el elemento del viento...lo cual alarmo a la aldea de Konoha y se decidio tomar las medidas pertinentes para evitar un futuro renacimiento de un clan que nunca cedio a las peticiones del primer y segundo hokage... Naruto, ¿de verdad crees que konoha es un lugar de armonia cuando construyo toda esa paz a base de sangre, traicion y secretismo? el tercer hokage, permitio que los mataran... el Clan Uzumaki fue destruido por el clan Senjuu...ellos mataron a tu madre... mataron a tu madre..._

BASTA!- grito Naruto y cayo al suelo por el dolor, sentia que su cabeza iba a explotar

estos son algunos de tus recuerdos, tu mismo lo descubriste... esta aldea de Konoha destruyo a tu familia... ¿por que no vengar la muerte de tu madre?-le dijo Moutoku ofreciendole su mano

No!... hoy conoci esta aldea y me gusto mucho y a pesar de no tener ningun recuerdo esta gente no haria nada asi... quieres hacer lo mismo que Kyuubi...aprovecharte de mi situacion...Y menos confiare en ti, si tu mismo dices que me causaste la amnesia! Alejate!-le grito el rubio y rechazo la mano y se puso de pie solo mirandolo desafiantemente

vaya vaya... al parecer han fallado mis dos primeros planes, primero intente convencerte por las buenas y dudaste demasiado... ahora no quieres cooperar conmigo apesar de que no recuerdas mas que cosas malas de Konoha, mi querido Naruto...debere usar mi ultimo plan... TE OBLIGARE A OBEDECERME! - Naruto trato de bajar corriendo las escaleras... debia escapar...todavia no recordaba como usar sus jutsus ni como hacer sellos... debia huir...Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba el aire le comenzo a faltar, se tomo el cuello con sus manos intentando respirar pero no podia...y antes de caer inconsiente por las escaleras alcanzo a ver a Moutoku acercandose lentamente a el...

* * *

holas!

wiii! **PROXIMO CAPITULO GRAN FINAL!**

**ya esta listo el segundo capitulo de "La venganza del destino" ^^ visitenlo!**

Agradecimientos:

_**Heero Kusanagi: **_Hola! bueno, este capitulo esta mas largo que el anterior ^^ muchas gracias por haber seguido este fic ^^

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **_Bueno, ya sabemos que es de los protagonistas, ^^ como terminara todo? =D gracias por el review! n_n

_**Cybor-Girl: **_o_o ammm...que opinas? las cosas mejoraron o al contrario? gracias por tu comentario! ñ_ñ

_**diosadelcaos: **_=D Gracias por el review! wiii! que te parece este nuevo capitulo? =3

_**Jay-Dope: **_Aqui esta la continuacion! ojala sea entretenida ^^ gracias por tu opinion! y por seguir el fic!

_**Noe kiba-1541: **_la continuacion ya esta xD gracias por comentar! ^^ y leer esta historia

_**Valerii Hyuga: **_o.o todavia no se sabe que con la memoria de Naruto! en el capitulo final se sabra la verdad! muchas gracias por tus comentarios! ^^

* * *

**_...Nunca te avergüences por mostrar el sufrimiento de tu corazón..._**


	11. Cayendo en la oscuridad

Capitulo 11. Final parte 1. Cayendo en la oscuridad

BASTA!- grito Naruto y cayo al suelo por el dolor, sentia que su cabeza iba a explotar

estos son algunos de tus recuerdos, tu mismo lo descubriste... esta aldea de Konoha destruyo a tu familia... ¿por que no vengar la muerte de tu madre?-le dijo Moutoku ofreciendole su mano

No!... hoy conoci esta aldea y me gusto mucho y a pesar de no tener ningun recuerdo esta gente no haria nada asi... quieres hacer lo mismo que Kyuubi...aprovecharte de mi situacion...Y menos confiare en ti, si tu mismo dices que me causaste la amnesia! Alejate!-le grito el rubio y rechazo la mano y se puso de pie solo mirandolo desafiantemente

vaya vaya... al parecer han fallado mis dos primeros planes, primero intente convencerte por las buenas y dudaste demasiado... ahora no quieres cooperar conmigo apesar de que no recuerdas mas que cosas malas de Konoha, mi querido Naruto...debere usar mi ultimo plan... TE OBLIGARE A OBEDECERME! - Naruto trato de bajar corriendo las escaleras... debia escapar...todavia no recordaba como usar sus jutsus ni como hacer sellos... debia huir...Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba el aire le comenzo a faltar, se tomo el cuello con sus manos intentando respirar pero no podia...y antes de caer inconsiente por las escaleras alcanzo a ver a Moutoku acercandose lentamente a el...

* * *

8:00 pm

En la mansion Hyuuga habia mucho alboroto, se habian hecho sonar las campanas del dojo y eso significaba que pronto habria un combate importante dentro de la rama principal, por eso los sivientes debian arreglar todo para el consejo del Clan y los espectadores del acontecimiento.

que es lo que sucese Hanabi?-pregunto Neji a su prima que se encontraba en el jardin, Neji noto mas movimiento que de costumbre en la zona Hyuuga

Mi onee-san reto al consejo a obtener el liderazgo del clan luchando contra cualquier miembro del clan-respondio la chica señalando la oficina de su padre- Ahora esta hablando mi padre con el consejo para definir quien enfrentara el reto

Hinata ha echo eso?-pregunto muy sorprendido Neji- Supongo que lo que le sucedio a Naruto le afecto mas de lo que creia...

Neji... tengo miedo por mi hermana...no creo que ella pueda ganarle a nuestro padre...-susurro Hanabi tristemente

No te preocupes, Hinata sabe lo que hace... _o eso espero...-_Penso Neji cuando de pronto un sirviente llego y los interumpio

Hiashi-sama ordena que todos los miembros del clan se presenten en el dojo principal de la Mansion, en unos instantes se explicaran los motivos de la reunion-dijo el hombre y se fue

Espero que le vaya bien...-Exclamo Hanabi y junto con Neji se fueron caminando en la misma direccion que todas las personas que se encontraban en el jardin...

...

Mientras tanto Tsunade, Sakura y shizune se encontraba en la entrada principal de la aldea...

Entonces Naruto esta mejor?-pregunto Shizune a Sakura

si, cada dia se comporta mas como el mismo, espero que pronto pueda comenzar a recordar mas cosas-respondio Sakura

estos dias ha habido mucha calma Tsunade-sama, eso es bueno- Dijo Shizune suspirando

Es la calma antes de la tempestad, algo me dice que el enemigo no se dara por vencido tan facilmente... -respondio la rubia mirando la noche tan fresca que habia -Regresemos al hospital, ya casi es hora...

8:15 pm

Bienvenidos honorables integrantes del consejo del clan Hyuuga, intengrantes del Bouke y Souke, estamos en esta reunion de emergencia, por que Hinata Hyuuga, la mayor de mis hijas y futura matriarca del clan quiere hacer una peticion al consejo - Anunció Hashi y hinata se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente a la mesa donde se reunieron los ancianos del consejo

Honorables ancianos, quiero pedirles que me permitan hacer uso de mi derecho de Sangre para reclamar mi lugar como heredera unica del clan Hyuuga- dijo la chica, pronto el silencio que habia reinado en el dojo fue llenandose de murmullos, pues todos los presentes estaban sorpendidos jamas hubieran esperado que la hija del lider pelearia por su derecho, se suponia que su matrimonio estaba cerca.

Y a que se debe esta peticion? ¿acaso no recuerdas que tu matrimonio se celebrara en una semana con el Joven del Bouke, hyuuga Neji? ¿De que sirve al clan y a ti que se lleve a cabo este duelo?-Pregunto el anciano que encabezaba el consejo

Con todo el respeto que merece usted y todo el consejo, no me casare - Respondio la chica, los murmullos se conviertieron en casi gritos por que la audiencia no se esperaba aquello, Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba sentado con los ojos cerrados al lado de Hanabi y Neji, la hija menor miraba a su padre pero este parecia no reaccionar, estaba tan impasible como Neji quien tambien mantenia los ojos cerrados.

Hiashi ¿has oido lo que ha dicho tu hija? -pregunto el anciano levantando la mano para pedir silencio

Si, lo he oido-Fue todo lo que dijo el hombre

¿y que piensas hacer? -pregunto de nuevo el anciano

Por el amor de padre que le tengo a Hinata, no la puedo obligar a que se comprometa con nadie que no quiera, sin embargo si ella acepta hacer uso de su derecho de sangre, no me queda mas que aceptar su reto-contesto Hiashi abriendo lentamente los ojos

Irresponsable, ¿todavia no entiendes que ella no ha demostrado ser capaz de llevar el liderazgo de este clan por si sola? por eso se llevara acabo su matrimonio...-pero alguien lo interrumpio

Yo me opongo a la boda -Dijo Neji poniendose de pie

insolente! tu no tienes voz ni voto en este asunto, fuiste elegido para subir de categoria en la rama familiar, no seas malagradecido -dijo otro de los ancianos del consejo

¿estas dispuesto a desperdiciar tu oportunidad de que se te retire el sello de tu frente?- pregunto el primer anciano

Si, por que yo estoy enamorado de otra chica y no dejare que otras personas que no sean yo interfieran en mis deciciones-dijo Neji mirando desafiantemente al anciano, el cual solto un gran suspiro, luego el chico volvio a tomar su lugar

Hinata sonrio, al parecer al consejo no le quedaba mas que aceptar su propuesta del duelo... _Gracias Neji, te deseo que seas muy feliz..._

Por favor, que alguien me diga quien es el siguiente joven en la lista de posibles candidatos a lider del clan- Hinata alzo la vista un tanto sorprendida, realmente la consideraban tan debil?

El siguiente es Hyuuga Kotaro, hijo primogenito del tercer miembro del consejo del clan Hyuuga, grado Jounnin y candidato para ser elegido ANBU-respondio un joven que estaba a un lado de la mesa de los ancianos del consejo, pronto la gente comenzo a murmurar pero todos se callaron cuando un chico de unos 18 años se puso de pie, estaba sentado tres filas detras de Hiashi, tenia el cabello castaño corto, usaba un traje de jounnin y portaba su bandana ninja en su brazo derecho.

ven para aca muchacho-dijo el anciano, Kotaro se avanzo hasta quedar al lado de Hinata e hizo una reverencia a ella y a los ancianos

muy bien, como has oido te casaras con la heredera del clan para que puedas... -decia el anciano pero...

no entiende lo que le acabo de decir? no me casare!-exclamo Hinata haciendo callar a todos

eso no es algo que tu decidas jovencita-dijo el viejo, ya comenzaba a molestarse

claro que si! es mi vida y a pesar de las circunstancias en las que naci, puedo cambiar mi destino!- respondio la chica mirando fijamente al viejo

muy bien, asi que la joven tiene un capricho, bien, sera aceptado tu reclamo de sangre, pero no pelearas contra tu padre - decia el anciano mirando con mucho enojo a Hinata- pelearas contra Kotaro, Neji y su hermana que siempre ha sido mejor que usted señorita, un duelo a muerte para ti... _pelear contra dos genios del clan y su propia hermana... Hyuuga Hinata no saldra viva, eso le pasa por desafiar las leyes de nuestros antepasados... - _penso el anciano sonriendo maliciosamente

Yo no peleare -Respondio Neji levantandose de nuevo

lo haras, si no quieres que activemos el sello, por que negarte a una orden directa es una delealtad hacia el apellido Hyuuga-dijo el anciano y golpeo fuertemente la mesa con su puño, ya estaba teniendo suficiente de caprichosos adolescentes

pero yo no puedo hacerlo -esta vez fue la voz de Hanabi la que atrajo las miradas -Regrese de una mision hace poco y sigo lesionada, en este estado solo seria una ventaja para ella

deacuerdo, pero solo por esta vez se dejara pasar esto- Dijo otro anciano, Hanabi por ser considerada muy fuerte y por no tener el sello, tenia algunos privilegios

Entonces asi sera, a las 9:15 en punto nos reuniremos aqui mismo para ver la pelea de Hyuuga Hinata contra Neji y Kotaro Hyuuga-Dijo el anciano lider y se retiro de aquel lugar seguido por los demas consejeros, la gente comenzo a hablar mientras salia, realmente nadie se esperaba esto. Pronto el Dojo quedo vacio a exepcion de Hinata y su hermana

Estaras bien hermana?-pregunto Hanabi

si, estare bien, gracias por lo de hace un momento, creo que con Neji y Kotaro es suficiente jeje -Se rio Hinata

Hermana no me convences, pero bueno, no creo que Neji se ponga serio, el no quiere pelear-comento Hanabi mientras salio con Hinata

lo se, pero deseo que el haga su mejor esfuerzo por que si no lo hace los del consejo lo podrian castigar y no quiero que nadie mas sufra por mi culpa-respondio la hermana mayor

que haras mientras da la hora? faltan 30 minutos-pregunto Hanabi

yo... Ire a ver a alguien... -Respondio Hinata y luego desaparecio

...

8:47 pm

Sakura se encontraba ordenando unos pergaminos en su oficina en el hospital cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta , se apresuro a abrir y se encontro con Hinata

Hinata! que sopresa! hace mucho que no te veia! has estado muy ocupada, no? -pregunto sakura mientras le hacia señas para que pasara

si -respondio la chica sentandose en un sofa a lado de la pelirosa

y bueno, ¿que ocurre? no es normal que vengas a visitarme... ¿acaso es por Naru... -pero Hinata la interrumpio

no, no es eso, vengo por que necesito una medicina especial, tendre un entrenamiento muy fuerte esta noche y necesito un medicamento especial para las heridas, es que se me acabo el que yo hago y pense que podrias darme un poco mas...-decia la joven mientras le daba un papel donde venia el nombre de todo lo que necesitaba

esta bien- contesto Sakura y se acerco a un mueble y las comenzo a buscar. Pronto el silencio se fue volviendo mas incomodo hasta que se abrio la puerta de golpe

Sakura! donde quedo mi suministro de sake! -pregunto la hokage gritando a viva voz y asustando a las dos chicas

eh? ah! si, usted lo dejo en la oficina de shizume en el mueble negro de las vendas -respondio Sakura un poco avergonzada

muy bien!- dijo gritando la hokage, cuando estaba por salir miro a la Hyuuga y dijo en su susurro -Es esta noche?

Si, Neji y Kotaro Hyuuga -respondio la ojiperla

Suerte... busca a sasuke -dijo la hokage suavemente y se fue

muy bien, Hinata aqui esta todo lo de la lista. pareciera que vas a curar a un muerto jajaja -se rio la ojijade dandole una bolsa cafe

son para mi -dijo Hinata suspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos- Sakura, sabes donde esta sasuke?

si, en su casa en el barrio Uchiha, ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? -pregunto sakura muy preocupada, Hinata se veia un poco palida

si, gracias -dijo Hinata sonriendole, se puso de pie y se dirigio a la salida

espera! hinata...tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero...creo que deberias ir a ver a Naruto, esta es la primera vez que pasa una noche solo... un poco de compañia le haria muy bien -dijo sakura

no creo que mi presencia le ayude mucho...-respondio Hinata mirando el suelo y jugando con sus dedos

claro que si! le hemos contado a Naruto de ti y dice que quiere verte, deberias ir-dijo la pelirrosa

Hinata lo penso por un momento y se decidio que iria despues del enfrentamiento de esa noche...

esta bien, ire esta noche..._solo si salgo viva de esta..._-respondio Hinata mirando la bolsa que tenia en sus manos

gracias-respondio una sakura muy sonriente y asi Hinata salio del hospital.

8:55 pm

En el barrio Uchiha, Hinata se encontraba en la entrada de una de las casas mas grandes del complejo.

Aqui esta -dijo sasuke tendiendo una espada a Hinata - es parecida a la que yo tengo, e igual esta echa de un material conductor de chackra, para que puedas usarla en tus justus, recuerdas como te enseñe a usarla verdad?- pregunto el chico

hai, tengo presente el entrenamiento, muchas gracias uchiha-san-respondio la chica peliazul

hmp, solo haz todo lo que este en tus manos para ganar tu puesto en el clan, el dobe te necesita mas que nunca-dijo sasuke mirandola fijamente

yo... luchare y sere fuerte asi como Naruto, me voy ahora-y diciendo eso la chica salto al techo mas proximo para asi perderse en la oscura noche que prometia ser inolvidable para la Hyuuga y para todos los ninjas que combatirian mas tarde...

En esos mismos instantes en la cima del monte de los hokages...

Muy bien, es hora de que Naruto le demuestre a esta aldea lo que se merece...Kushina... esta venganza es por mi y por ti...aun que tu al final ya no hayas querido...-Susurro Moutoku

Naruto se encontraba de pie a lado del hombre y su mirada estaba perdida, parecia como si hubiera perdido su brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba...

9:14 pm

Hinata se encontraba en el centro del dojo, mientras los dos chicos Hyugas se encontraban frente a ella

Esta sera un lucha de todo por todo, el referí que el honorable anciano cabeza del consejo nombro para el encuentro sera quien determine cuando uno de los chicos tenga que salir del combate, midiendo el daño recibido, en el caso de la señorita Hyuuga ella solamente sera demominada ganadora cuando los dos jovenes sean declarados incapacez de continuar la lucha. Entendido? - Explico uno de los hombres del consejo

hai -Dijo Hinata, los otros dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza

muy bien, pues el combate comienza ahora...-fue la señal esperada por los tres hyuugas

Y el combate inicio, sin embargo nadie en la sala se dio cuenta de que la batalla era observada por medio de una singular bola de cristal...

Tsunade-sama, esta segura de que no se daran cuenta los del clan Hyuuga? por que si lo hacen nos vamos a meter en problemas-dijo Shizune un poco nerviosa

no se me informo de tal evento... si no fuera por Hinata no lo sabriamos, asi que lo unico que nos queda es ver como termina esto- dijo Tsunade cerrando los ojos pensativa

debemos confiar en Hinata-Dijo una un mujer de cabllos negros y roja mirada

esperemos Kurenai que tu entrenamiento y el que le dio sasuke den resultados-comento la hokage

Y las tres mujeres miraron fijamente la bola de cristal

Hinata se encontraba en medio del dojo, su respiracion era muy agitada y los dos chicos Hyuugas se veian impasibles... pronto Hinata salto y activo su byakugan y formo unos sellos cuando aun se encontraba en el aire, de pronto hubo una pequeña explosión y y aparecio en sus manos una espada muy parecida a la del Uchiha pero mas grande, pronto Hinata se lanzo en contra de Kotaro y este esquivo facilmente el ataque, pronto la chica volvio a retomar su pocision de ataque, pero inesperadamente se lanzo a un lado, por que Neji habia intentado golpearla con sus puños escondiendose en su punto ciego, al ir cayendo Hinata golpeo con la empuñadura de su espada a Neji, el cual fue lanzado varios metros atras...sin embargo al hacer eso Kotaro aprovecho para acercarse la hyuuga para comenzar un combate con la tecnica puño suave, ambos lanzaban sus golpes y el otro los esquivaba facilmente, parecia que estaban en igualdad de condiciones... y asi duraron cinco...diez...quince minutos...

Mientras Hinata y Kotaro seguian combatiendo el encargado de mediar el combate se dirigio a donde Neji se encotraba en el suelo y lo reviso.

Esta atrapado en un genjutsu- diagnostico el referí- queda fuera del combate

tsk... maldito, se libró -penso el anciano del consejo - pero no se la dejare Facil a la princesa Hyuuga...

Kotaro y Hinata seguian en su duelo, el chico no tenia nada en contra de la heredera pero le gustaba la idea de comprometerse con una chica tan linda y obtener un buen titulo en su clan, por eso no se rendiria tan facilmente...

Hinata en cambio estaba muy concentrada, en su mente solo tenia la imagen de Naruto inconsiente a su lado... _no, no dejare que nunca me vuelva a ganar mi debilidad... _pensaba la peliazul

El combate se alargaba mas y mas, ya casi eran las 10 de la noche y ninguno de los dos hyuugas mostraban señales de rendirse. Sin embargo llego un momento en el que Kotaro tropezo y Hinata se percato de su desequilibrio y se apresuro a darle un ultimo golpe con su espada cuando el referí se interpuso, todos los Hyuugas que estaban de espectadores y la misma hokage y sus acompañantes se soprendieron, ese era el fin de la pelea, ¿por que la detenian?

El consejo ha decidido que dado sus potenciales son similares, se decidiran en una muerte subita, el que cause mas daño con un solo golpe gana- anuncio el referi y dio 5 minutos para alistarse

Hinata se dirigio a donde su hermana, Hanabi se encontraba fascinada por la actuacion de su hermana, nunca la habia visto combatir de tal modo.

Hermana! eres realmente sorprendente... solo mira como dejaste a mi nii-san, como lograste meterlo en un genjustu con un solo golpe?- pregunto la niña muy sorprendida

lo golpee con la espada ettoo... pero intente no hacerle daño, solo una dosis de mi chackra fue lo que lo alcanzo, pero la espada amplio la frecuencia y eso lo condujo a un genjustu que lo inmobilizo, no es una tecnica muy buena pero sirve para desarmar- Contesto hinata sonriendo cansada

toma -dijo Hanabi dandole un poco de agua y untando pomadas curativas en los golpes que tenia su hermana - ya son las 10 de la noche, esto no parece tener fin...

En el despacho de la hokage Tsunade gritaba furiosa...

Malditos ancianos! la pelea ya la tenia Hinata!-Gritaba la rubia

parece ser que quieren hacer perder a Hinata a toda costa-Comento Shizune

Ellos haran uso de todo lo que tengan a la mano, pero Hinata debera superar esos obstaculos y mostrar que es mejor de lo que ellos creen- Dijo Kurenai, estaba igual de molesta que la hokage, pero no perdia la esperanza de que su alumna brillaria y podria ganar aun con todas las dificultades que le pusieran- pero ella cuenta con el poder del amor... ella lucha por su amor...

En el clan Hyuuga, unos minutos despues los convocaron de nuevo a tomar sus posiciones.

Bien, contare desde tres, el que ataque primero tendra su oportunidad, ya depende del segundo de ustedes que caiga o pueda atacar, ¿deacuerdo?-Dijo el referi y los dos asintieron

Hinata miro rapidamente a su alrededor, Neji seguia inconsiente a un lado de Hanabi y su padre se encontraba a un lado de ellos con los ojos totalmente abiertos y fijos en ella, todos los presentes la miraban, unos con lastima, otros con esperanza, pero al final esperando un milagro...

3 - Hiashi se levanto de su lugar, Hanabi retorcia sus manos sudadas por el nerviosismo

...

2 - Kotaro entrecerro sus ojos puestos en la chica que tenia enfrente, detras de él, el anciano del consejo sonreia triunfante

...

1 - Hinata preto fuertemente su espada, la hokage y sus acompañantes contuvieron la respiracion

...

AHORA! -Grito el referí y los dos jovenes se lanzaron al ataque...

(X- 10:30 pm En el monte de los hokages-X)

Ya es la hora - Dijo Moutoku - Malditos de Konoha hoy renacera el Clan Uzumaki!... ¿Estas listo Naruto?

El rubio que se encontraba a su lado asintio levemente con la cabeza, ¿Quien era? ¿que hacia en ese sitio? Lo unico que sabia es que debia obedecer al hombre que se encontraba a su lado...

bien, yo entretendre a la hokage, tu ve a la carcel de Konoha y libera a los presos, ellos nos ayudaran sin dudarlo, esos bastardos haran lo que sea por libertad -Dijo Moutoku - No tienes mas de 10 minutos para llegar alla... ah! y recuerda, destruye a cualquiera que interfiera en tu camino

Si...- respondio el chico y salto en direccion a la carcel de Konoha

(X- Mientras tanto en las afueras del hospital-X)

me pregunto si Hinata habra ido a ver a Naruto, se veia muy diferente hoy-se decia sakura mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa -Bueno, mañan ire a ver a Naruto y preguntare si fue... kyyaa! le voy a ganar este chisme a Ino -y comenzo a reirse

seguia caminando muy animada, y pensando en todo el trabajo que tenia pendiente para mañana menos mal que es solo trabajo de papeleo ..._me alegra que no haya tanta gente enferma o lastimada..._

ya estaba a una esquina de regresar a su casa cuando volteo a ver el monte de los hokages y tuvo un _deja vú _Naruto estaba en la cabeza del cuarto hokage

Ese tonto! le dije que se quedara en casa... -pero no termino de hablar por que se sorprendio de ver a otra persona al lado del rubio -Quien Diablos es esa persona? no lo conosco...

de pronto vio como el rubio salia disparado en direccion al bosque y que el hombre se iba al lado contrario, hacia la torre de la hokage

ese no era Jiraiya-sama, definitivamente... Naruto no puede estar de mision, se encuentra convaleciente todavia, chaaaa! lo voy a golpear por haber salido de su casa- dijo la pelirosada y se apresuro a seguir a su compañero

Naruto se interno en el bosque sin detenerse, pronto Sakura le dio alcance y se lanzo a golpearlo, Naruto esquivo su golpe y le lanzo un rassengan, Sakura se movio rapidamente y el rassengan se estrello contar una arbol destrozandolo.

NARUTO IDIOTA! QUE TE PASA! PIENSAS LASTIMARME! -le grito Sakura furiosa, si antes lo queria golpear por haber salido de su casa ahora lo queria dejar inconciente por su atrevimiento

Naruto no respondio y siguio corriendo, la sangre le hirvio a sakura y se lanzo a alcanzarlo, sin embargo naruto aumento su velocidad y se perdio en las ocuridad

tsk... ese demente, ya vera cuando lo alcance -dijo Sakura y aumento el chackra en sus pies y lo siguio tratando de no perderle el rastro.

Detras de ellos una sombra se movia sigilosa, queria ver que ocurria con esos dos.

Naruto llego rapidamente a la Carcel donde se encontraban los maleantes de Konoha, o ninjas que pagaban su condena en aquella carcel aun siendo de otras aldeas.

Cruzo de tres saltos el puente y con un rassengan destrozo la puerta, Sakura del otro lado del puente miro sorprendida al rubio

esto esta mal... -susurro la chica, hizo un clon al cual mando con la hokage y ella sola entro por la abertura que hizo momentos antes Naruto

El chico se encontro con un par de guardias, pero sigilosamente los dejo inconsientes, los amarro uno sobre el otro y continuo su camino, cada guardia que encontraba lo dejaba inconsiente, hasta que pronto llego a las primeras celdas, estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta para liberar a los primeros reos cuando el techo comenzo a derrumbarse sobre él. El chico salto y comenzo a quitar las enormes piedras que boqueaban las entrada que intento abrir momentos antes.

Que intentas hacer? -pregunto sakura que se encontraba detras del rubio, el cual ni siquiera volteo a verla, siguio su arduo trabajo de quitar piedras

por algo derrumbre el techo Naruto, ahora explicame que estas haciendo? que buscas sacando a los reos?-pregunto la pelirrosada cada vez mas preocupada por su amigo- Responde!

El rubio se detuvo y volteo lentamente a ver a la chica, se le hacia vagamente familiar, pero no debia detenerse, tenia poco tiempo para sacar a todos los que se encontraban alli, asi que continuo con su trabajo, pronto sintio una punzada de dolor en su hombro, Sakura habia intentado dejarlo inconciente, pero el chico era resistente a ese tipo de ataques tan debiles, pronto Naruto le lanzo un golpe directo al estomago que la estrello contra una pared de piedra, la chica se quedo sin aire, estaba a punto de quedar incosiente cuando sintio que alguien le metia una pildora con un asqueroso sabor en la boca

cometelo, son de los que tu preparas -dijo Sasuke a un lado ella

sasuke? que haces aqui? -pregunto la chica prometiendo sazonar mas sus pildoras del soldado

oi cuando Naruto destrozo el arbol, estaban cerca de mis territorios, decidi seguirlos pero nunca crei que me encontraria con algo tan interesante-dijo sasuke mirando como Naruto terminaba de sacar las piedras y comenzaba a golpear la puerta para derrumbarla.

hay que detenerlo, pareciera que esta en un trance-dijo la chica

hmp - y sasuke se lanzo a detener a Naruto, el cual lo recibio con un golpe, pronto comenzaron a pelear, pero estaban muy parejos, Naruto sentia una cierta satisfaccion en pelear con aquel hombre que intentaba detenerlo, pero no podia olvidar la mision que Moutoku le habia encargado, asi que se detuvo.

has recapacitado dobe? -pregunto sasuke

Naruto no respondio, simplemento hizo unos sellos y sin que sasuke pudiera oir sus palabras, miles de Narutos comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones

_baka, Sakura y yo si podemos con todos estos clones, pero no podremos impedir a tiempo que libere a los presos_ - penso sasuke, le hizo una seña a Sakura y se lanzaron al ataque

mientras Sasuke y Sakura peleaban intentando desaparecer el mayor numero posible de clones, el naruto original y algunos de sus clones comenzaron a liberar a los presos pronto el sitio comenzo a ceder ante el caos

esto se esta saliendo de control, sasuke...-decia sakura mientras se defendia de dos clones y tres reos que intentaban golpearla

tu clon ya llego donde la hokage?-pregunto sasuke usando su espada y desapareciendo a diez clones y golpeando a otros diez reos

No, al llegar a la torre desaparecio-contesto Sakura

_algo esta mal, pero que es?... cierto, una persona aliada con el pais del agua estaba detras de Naruto, debemos regresar a Konoha... -_penso sasuke - Sakura! regresemos!

pero Naruto? -pregunto Sakura

al parecer esta siendo manipulado por el enemigo, no podemos dejarlo solo, pero debemos informarlo -respondio Sasuke -Sakura! ve e informa de la situacion a la hokage, yo me quedare con Naruto y detendre lo mas que pueda a todos los prisioneros, pide refuerzos.

hai!- contesto saskura y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse - Sasuke-kun... cuidate

hmp tu tambien -respondio el chico y se lanzo a la batalla

Sakura iba corriendo lo as que podia, en unos minutos deberia estar llegando a la ciudad ..._pero que diablos esta pasando aqui?_

(X-En la torre de la hokage-X)

Tsunade y Shizune estaban sentadas tomando un poco de sake

al parecer las cosas no resultaron como esperabamos, verdad Shizune? -pregunto la rubia

Kurenai salio muy deprisa en cuanto se supo quien gano, ojala que Hinata-san se encuentre bien-respondio Shizune

Supongo que ya va siendo hora de ir a dormir, muchas emociones en un solo dia-dijo la hokage, guardo su botella de sake en un cajon de su escritorio y salio de la oficina seguida de Shizune la cual apago la luz al salir

Que tenga buenas noches Tsunade-sama -dijo Shizune y se marcho a su habitacion

igual igual -respondio la mujer y camino en direccion contraria a Shizune

Tsunade entro a su habitacion en la misma torre y se dejo caer en la cama, de pronto volteo a la derecha y en su mesita de noche se encontro con el cofre recien traido de Suna, alargo un brazo y abrio la tapa y tanteo el fondo del cofre, pronto saco su mano y con ella un cuadernito color rojo

hmp, la suerte y el destino te escogieron a ti Kushina- susuro la mujer y cuando se disponia a abrir tal cuaderno, una rafaga de aire se lo quito y salio volando el diario hasta el otro lado de la habitacion

Tsunade se levanto inmediatamente y encaro al hombre que se encontraba parado en la puerta de su habitacion

muy habil de tu parte colarte a la torre, aun teniendo muchos ANBU´S rodeando el sitio, acaso eres el amigo de kushina?-pregunto Tsunade ironizando un poco sus ultimas palabras

Tu eres la mujer que es considerada el mejor ninja medico de la nacion? la primera mujer en tomar el titulo de hokage?- pregunto Moutoku con el mismo tono de ironia, algo que molesto a la rubia

que quieres? que buscas con confundir a Naruto?-pregunto la hokage

solo busco cumplir con el objetivo que Kushina y yo teniamos al llegar a Konoha, si no hubiera sido por el entrometido del Namikaze, Kushina y yo hubieramos seguido juntos siempre y destruido esta aldea- Dijo tranquilamente Moutoku mientras avanzaba y tomaba el diario de Kushina que momentos antes estaba en el suelo.

hmp, asi que esta es la venganza de un amante ardido?-pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa de lado

tienes mucho sentido del humor aun cuando estas a punto de presenciar la destruccion de tu aldea-respondio Moutoku

tus planes no prosperaran, todo el mundo esta alerta y no dudes que venir a buscarme en persona te dara alguna ventaja-respondio Tsunade poniendose en pocision de ataque

pues bien, no estoy solo, tengo la ayuda de mi hijo-respondio Moutoku

tu hijo?-pregunto confundida Tsunade por unos segundos - te... te refieres a Naruto?

asi es, en estos momentos el esta llevando a cabo la primera parte de mi plan, yo solo le cuido las espaldas...-

te equivocas, naruto nunca te ayudaria! -Respondio Tsunade lanzando varios kunais y tomando rapidamente una espada que habia debajo de su cama- Es hora de que te vayas de la aldea solo y tal como llegaste!

ya veremos-dijo Moutoku y cruzo la habitacion rapidamente y salto por la ventana, sin perder tiempo Tsunade se lanzo tras de el...

(X-11 pm-X)

Shikamaru se encontraba en su habitacion durmiendo placidamente cuando de repente...

Shikamaru! levantate ahora mismo!-gritaba su madre

ahh? que sucede? es problematico gritar a estas horas-respondio poniendose de pie

la aldea esta bajo ataque, rapido hijo debes ir inmediatamento al departamento de inteligencia, alli te espera tu padre-le dijo su madre acercandole su equipo ninja

tsk... justo cuando lograba unas horas para dormir...-dijo y salio rapidamente en direccion al departamento de inteligencia

Seguia avanzando entre la multitud que corria atemorizada, con los genins intentanto controlarlos y guiarlos a las rutas de evacuacion

que ocurre aqui?- pensaba shikamaru- por lo que sabemos de antes los atacantes deberian ser los que estaban detras de Naruto, por que atacar ahora? cuantos son? debo informarme ya mismo, que problematico...

(X-Mientras tanto en la mansion Hyuuga-X)

Hiashi-sama, han dado luz roja, la aldea esta bajo ataque, se solicita al escuadron Hyuuga en la entrada de la aldea-Dijo un ANBU y desaparecio

en mal momento tenemos que salir a la batalla- respondio Hiashi, soltando la mano de su primogenita

Yo ire primero y dirigire el ataque, usted quedese con Hinata-sama- propuso Neji poniendose de pie

No, es mi deber como lider del clan, Hanabi, tu te quedas a cargo de tu hermana, nuestro deber es proteger a la aldea a cualquier costo...-dijo el lider y salio de la habitacion seguido de Neji

Hermana... debes despertar pronto... -Susurro Hanabi acariciando el cabello de su hermana

(X-En la carcel de konoha-X)

tss... ese Naruto me las pagara -decia sasuke mientras que trataba de acercarse al mencionado, pero no podia, simplemente tenia demasiados aversarios que en realidad no eran tan poderosos pero eran como una plaga de insectos que por mas que quisiera no lo dejaban avanzar.

De un momento a otro aparecio Naruto cayendo casi al lado de moreno, sin voltear a verlo comenzo a correr directo a la salida para reunirse con Moutoku; Sasuke decidio seguir al rubio e intentar detener a todos los prisioneros que ya estaban saliendo.

Naruto logro salir y estaba cruzando el puente para llegar al bosque, cuando un gran luz junto a un chirrido muy fuerte lo hicieron perder el equilibrio y saltar a un lado rapidamente.

Detente Naruto, no quieres que me enoje-le advirtio sasuke

Naruto no se molesto en contestar y volvio a la carrera, sasuke estaba indeciso, queria seguir a Naruto y darle unos golpes para que entrara en razon pero sabia que debia impedir que mas reos escaparan, cuando de pronto sintio unas presencias llegando a su lado

que ocurre aqui?- pregunto Ino observando que los clones de Naruto ayudaban a salir a los prisioneros

tsk...Naruto se encuentra en un trance, y al parecer los dejo salir-respondio sasuke

vete tras de el, no queremos que ese idiota hagas mas destrozos-dijo Kiba llegando en compañia de Akamaru

nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo Chouji y antes de que se dieran cuenta el Uchiha ya habia desaparecido

bueno, es nuestro turno de divertirnos... - exclamo Kiba y los tres, seguidos de varios chunnins se lanzaron al ataque

(X-En la entrada de la aldea 11:15-X)

He regresado y Rescatare a Keito! -gritaba una mujer desde la entrada de la aldea, Izumi la mujer que huyo en el pasado ataque a konoha

Ni creas que avanzaras un paso mas-dijo Hiashi a compañado de varios Hyuugas y un equipo de varios chunnin y jounnin.

ja! no saben lo que les espera ninjas de Konoha! Al ataque!- Grito la mujer y se la nada la clara noche comenzo a nublarse, las estrellas y la clara luna quedaron opacadas por nubes grises, todos los ninjas de Konoha se pudieron en posicion de ataque esperando ver al enemigo para comenzar la lucha...

Mientras tanto Neji se adentraba en el cuerpo de inteligencia ANBU y alli se encontro con Shikaku y su hijo shikamaru, y se molesto bastante

Donde esta Inoichi?- gruño el chico

primero saluda compañero -contesto Shikaku mientras repartia pergaminos con instrucciones a los lideres ANBU

tsk... la aldea esta bajo ataque, necesito a un Yamanaka enseguida -Dijo Neji mientras golpeaba la mesa

Inoichi esta preparandose en la sala de interrogatorios, no puede salir-respondio Shikaku muy interesado en la peticion del recien llegado

Hinata-sama se encuentra enmedio de un trance, es necesario que despierte, pero nada de lo que hermos intentado lo ha logrado-respondio el ojiblanco

pues que le ocurrio?-Pregunto Shikamaru poniendose de pie

Ella... hoy se debatio por su derecho de sangre de proclamar su lugar como lider del clan Hyuuga... -respondio Neji bajando la mirada

esa chica que problematica es... entonces perdio? -pregunto Shikamaru

Neji medito por unos momentos que decir, no sabia como explicarlo

no lo se... - respondio secamente- entonces donde esta Ino?

en las afueras de la aldea, vamos por ella-contesto Shikamaru tomando su chaleco ninja- Padre ...considero que si podemos parar a Naruto, tendremos las de ganar- dijo el moreno

Bien pensado, vayan por la Hyuuga-dijo Shikaku saliendo con ellos -bueno, es hora de ir a la batalla, parece que Tsunade-sama necesita ayuda -y desaparecio por los techos

donde esta Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Neji

al parecer esta respaldando a los Hyuugas con un escuadron de ANBU´s por si llegaran a ingresar a la aldea los enemigos-respondio el Nara

y Naruto donde esta?-cuestiono el Hyuuga

No sabemos con certeza, pero el Uchiha esta detras de el asi que espero que lo contenga lo suficiente para que Hinata despierte-reflexiono el chico

tsk..lo haces sonar como si ella fuera un arma-dijo Neji saltando la ultima barda para ingresar a la mansion Hyuuga

ella es la funda de una Katana muy peligrosa-dijo suspirando Shikamaru...

* * *

**Holas!**

si, okey creo qu esta vez si rompi un record de tiempo sin publicar, tengo muchisimo con este capitulo pero no habia quedado como queria y no iba a subirlo hasta que no pasara mi control de calidad jeje Lamento mucho la demora, pero ya no mas; ahorita son vacaciones de semana santa y planeo ya darle un fin a este fic, creo que es un buen momento para finalizarlo, tengo mucha tarea pero esto va a ser lo mas importante (si, lo se, creo que debo reorganizar mis prioridades xD)

-Me esta fallando la pagina y no me deja meterle muchas palabras a las que ya estan, asi que no me arriesgare a perderlo y subire el final en dos partes, sirve que se actualizan y recuerdan el fic y asi no los hago leer tanto con el final xD -

Esa ultima frase de Shikamaru... es un pequeño homenaje a Kenshin Himura... mi más querido samurai ^^

**Si! me decidi por agregarle un epilogo! opinen por favor! **

¿Que tal quedo? no es el final que planeaba originalmente cuando comence el fic en diciembre...mas de un año con este fic jeje... este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora xD

**por favor dejen un review! se que no me lo merezco por el retraso pero quisiera saber que opinan del final parte 1 (ya estoy igual que Harry Potter xD)**

* * *

**Namikaze Rock:** Muchas grcias por el mensaje jeje espero que apesar del tiempo sigas la historia jeje prometo ya no demorarme mucho ^^

**Valerii Hyuga:** si habra epilogo (8) jaja muchas gracias por tu review ^^ y espero sea de tu agrado el final

**JayLopez:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ de verdad intento hacer capitulos largos y que no aburran... es dificial y mas cuando me quedo sin inspiracion jaja espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y sigas los dos capitulos faltantes ^^

**Heero Kusanagi:** ya se supo que paso, asi que... todos los misterios se resolveran en muy poco tiempo! ahh! hasta ya me dieron nervios a mi jaja xD muchas gracias por escribir ^^

**Dei Brehare Kun:** hola! xD que puedo decir? xD en parte gracias a tus ganas de siempre ver la conti me apure mas xD espero que te guste este final ^^ gracias por tu apoyo y mensajes en mis demas fics ^^

**Hikeri-Hime16:** Aqui esta la conti, espero que haya valido la espera jeje ^^ muchas gracias!

_...¿que son los sentimientos? ...¿de donde vienen? ¿y a donde van?... Y así, sin esperarlo...mis sueños se encontraron con la dura realidad..._


	12. Ilumíname

Capitulo 12. Final Parte 2. Iluminame...

y Naruto? donde esta?-cuestiono el Hyuuga

No sabemos con certeza, pero Uchiha esta detras de el asi que espero que lo contenga lo suficiente para que Hinata despierte-reflexiono el chico

tsk..lo haces sonar como si ella fuera un arma-dijo Neji saltando la ultima barda para ingresar a la mansion Hyuuga

ella es la funda de una Katana muy peligrosa-dijo suspirando Shikamaru...

* * *

Bien, ahora esperemos la señal de Hiashi...-decia Kakashi mientras estaba en posicion liderando a un gran escuadron ANBU

No deberiamos respaldar a Hokage-sama? pregunto un ANBU con mascara de liebre

ella ya cuenta con un buen respaldo, varios jounnin la rodean, confiemos en ella y protejamos a la gente evitando que ingresen a la aldea-respondio Kakashi Formando un sello- Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Y asi aparecio una jauria de perros.

que ocurre esta vez kakashi?-pregunto pakkun mientras los demas perros observaban atentamente su alrededor

necesito que encuentren a Naruto, tengo entendido que Sasuke esta con el, ubiquenlos y avisenme, es una emergencia-dijo Kakashi mirando el cielo, por que depronto comenzaron a caer pesadas gotas de lluvia-... es invierno, no es momento de una lluvia y menos si hace un rato la noche estaba tan despejada... _esto es un mal presagio..._

(X-11:25-X)

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba a muchos kilometros de la entrada de la aldea, muy cerca del bosque de la muerte.

Demonios! por que sigo sin recordar? todo me parece un deja vú-decia el rubio cuando de pronto escucho una voz en su interior

_jajaja jajaja realmente eres un mocoso, quien diria que me divertirias tanto!-_ exclamo la voz y Naruto sin dejar de correr volteaba a todos lados intentando encontrar al responsable

Quien eres? muestrate!-grito Naruto

_vaya vaya... hasta te olvidaste de mi... bueno, no importa, mientras no te mates no intervendre muajajajaja_...-Y no se volvio a escuchar la voz

_tsk, que ha sido eso?...-_se pregunto en la mente el rubio, pero pronto se olvido de ese asunto cuando dislumbro a dos personas pasando frente a el...

Minutos antes...

Acortemos el paso por el perimetro del bosque de la muerte-sugirio shikamaru

hai-respondio el Hyuuga y viraron levemente a la izquierda, pronto lograron ver a un ninja vestido con una playera blanca y un pantalon negro... pero lo que mas los sorprendio fue el color rubio de sus cabellos

Naruto...-susurraron los dos chicos, y se detuvieron de golpe

Naruto al verlos, decidio que nada lo detendria, tenia que llegar pronto con Moutoku, ya se habia retrasado bastante en su mision de liberar a los presos.

parece que es real el reporte de sakura-dijo el Nara

adonde se dirige? -pregunto Neji

por la direccion y tomando en cuenta que viene de la prision... va hacia el centro de la aldea-Dedujo Shikamaru buscando con la mirada al Uchiha, a el tambien se le mencionaba en el reporte

yo lo retrasare lo mas que pueda, tu ve por Ino y despierten a Hinata-sama-dijo Neji mirando fijamente al rubio que a cada segundo se aproximaba mas y mas

que problematicos son, no tardare-dijo el domador de sombras y desaparecio entre la maleza

_bien, creo que podre tomar revancha y no me lo tomara a mal..._-penso el Hyuuga dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

(X-Fuera de la torre de la hokage-X)

...y bien, eso es todo lo que tienes intruso?-preguntaba Tsunade, mientras Moutoku se encontraba en el piso muy jadeante

tsk... tu que sabes mujer, esto apenas comienza-y realizo un sello y las nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo comenzaron a lanzar truenos y la lluvia, que hace unos minutos era en gotas, ahora comenzaba a ser una verdadera tormenta

bien, toca mojarme-susurro Tsunade volviendo a tomar su posicion de ataque cuando de un momento a otro sintio que no podia despegar sus pies del suelo

esta es mi tecnica especial... sabias que el viento helado congela el agua?-dijo Moutoku alzando las manos - Senbon Misu no justsu! -exclamo y las gotas que antes caian como agua, empezaron a caer como cientos de senbons por 30 metros a la redonda, esta accion hizo que los jounnins que rodeaban el sitio revelaran sus posiciones para protegerse del ataque

Por suerte aquel ataque no fue nada para la hokage, la cual al reunir suficiente chakra en sus pies rompio la capa de hielo y logro protegerse de los senbons

Necesitas mas para vencer la voluntad de los ninjas de Konoha-le grito Tsunade

pero esto es apenas la antesala, si lo mejor esta por venir mi querida Hokage... tu y todos los insignificantes habitantes de esta aldea seran destruidos sin piedad... asi como hace muchos años no tuvieron piedad con mi clan-Dijo el Hombre y volvio a hacer un par de sellos -...Y será Naruto quien le de fin a la mision de su madre...

(X-11:40 Cerca del bosque de la muerte-X)

Bien Naruto creo que ya has echo mucho desastre, por que mejor no vamos a ayudar en la entrada?-pregunto Neji muy serio

No tengo tiempo que perder-y el rubio emprendio su carrera hacia el centro de la aldea

_...Naruto, te ordeno que llegues de inmediato a donde estoy...-_Dijo la voz de Moutoku en la mente de Naruto, el cual fue detenido por el Uchiha

Naruto comenzo a molestarse, estaba muy confundido, porque esas personas no lo dejaban avanzar! pronto junto Chakra en sus pies y salto hasta un arbol cercano y comenzo a hacer los sellos necesarios para que cientos de Narutos aparecieran tras suyo

hmp... no volvere a caer- dijo Sasuke siguiendo muy de cerca al Naruto original, mientras Neji se encargaba de los clones y trataba de seguirlos. Pronto el Uchiha se sintio fastidiado, seria mejor que lo dejara inconciente para que dejara de hacer tonterias

tu te lo buscate-dijo Sasuke y activo su sharinga mientras creaba un chidori...

Uchiha! recuerdo que el baka de Naruto esta herido en la cabeza, tsk, no lo golpees en la cabeza!-le recordo Neji, _...podra estar poseido pero aun asi es uno de los nuestros..._

Demonios! _entonces como lo dejo inconciente?... - _Se pregunto Sasuke, si en el lugar de Naruto estuviera otra persona toda esa broma ya se habria terminado, pero tenia que evitar dañar mas la cabezota de ese rubio

Cubreme!-grito Neji y se lanzo para cortarle el paso al ojiazul - si tapo sus conductos de chakra quedara fuera de combate...

Sasuke comprendio al instante lo que decia el Hyuuga y lanzo su chidori a los clones que seguian al castaño y desaparecio a la mayoria de los que los rodeaban, pero ocurrio algo inesperado... los clones que quedaban hicieron sellos y aparecieron clones de los clones, los cuales tambien hicieron sellos y al final resultaron miles de Naruto y cada uno comezo a formar un rassengan

Naruto esquivo al Hyuuga pero este no se dio por vencido -Hakke Kusho!- dijo Neji y lanzo un golpe Juken al aire, y la onda de chakra que lanzo impacto directamente a Naruto el cual termino estrellandose contra un arbol, pronto los demas clones se lanzaron contra el y Neji tuvo que defenderse - Hakesho: Kaiten...-y el Castaño comenzo a girar sobre si mismo logrando evitar que los rassengan le causasen gran daño, sin previo aviso Sasuke comenzo a hacer un chidori y logro impactarlo en el Naruto real, pero este comenzo a liberar el chakra del kyubi y golpeo a sasuke causandole graves quemaduras en su espalda.

tsk, idiota me las pagaras! -gruño sasuke y se acerco para atacar cuando de pronto varios Narutos le cayeron encima y lo atacaban constantemente y el rubio original aprovecho para salir a toda velocidad en direccion a su amo...

...

La lluvia caía sobre todos los presentes, la oscuridad era un manto que brillaba con la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en las gotas de lluvia, Tsunade se encontraba en medio de un combate de Taijutsu con Moutoku, cuando este vio acercarse al rubio, salto evadiendo un golpe de la hokage que destruyo la zona y llegó al lado del ojiazul

Es hora Izumi!-grito el hombre y la lluvia se hizo más espesa, de pronto se oyeron explosiones y comenzó a verse mucho humo en la dirección de la entrada principal y en la zona trasera de la aldea, en dirección con la prisión…

Demonios-dijo Neji, tenía una gran herida en su hombro izquierdo y se doblaba por un fuerte dolor que tenía en el estomago - Esto se salió de control, es mejor que Hinata-sama no venga

Es tarde-dijo el Uchiha mientras maldecía el no haberse recuperado lo suficientemente rápido de la batalla que tuvo un día antes en su anterior misión.

Pronto Moutoku sonrió y Naruto se lanzo al ataque, Tsunade lo esquivo, no quería creer que realmente ese rubio hiperactivo la estaba atacando enserio

IDIOTA ¿qué estás haciendo?-le grito la hokage pero Naruto continuo atacando lanzándole cientos de kunais –_Tsk, realmente está bajo su control…_ -penso la mujer, pronto lanzo una bomba de gas y desapareció, los jounnin que estaban escondidos cubriendo a su hokage se preguntaron si ya era momentos de lanzarse a atacar, cuando de la nada apareció Tsunade detrás del rubio, intento dejarlo inconsciente con un buen golpe, pero Naruto se le adelanto y la golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, Tsunade cayó de rodillas e inmediatamente llego Gai con el equipo de Jounnin, Naruto creó varios clones los cuales fueron a encontrarse con los jounnin y el Naruto original comenzó a pelear con la bestia verde de Konoha

Reacciona chico! Que la llama de la voluntad regrese a ti!- le dijo Gai

Mientras tanto Shizune se adelanto a ver como se encontraba Tsunade, no podía creerlo, era la primera vez que veía a Tsunade perder ante alguien que no era un sannin como ella, pronto se dispuso a curarla. Moutoku aprovecho la situación y decidió intervenir y ataco a los jounnin con su jutsu de asfixia y se encargo de los ANBU´s que custodiaban la zona.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, cada gota era un fuerte golpe para todos los ninjas caídos, pero eso no paraba al rubio, el cual con un triple rassengan dejo fuera de combate a Gai-sensei

Bien, esto se acabo-Dijo Moutoku y empezó a caminar en dirección a la hokage, Shizune intento detenerlo, pero este solo la esquivo y aplico su justsu de asfixia, y se encargo de atar con lazos de viento al Hyuuga y al Uchiha y de disminuir la cantidad de aire a su alrededor, estos no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, realmente Naruto los había dejado sin reservas de chakra.

si no hubiera sido por Minato y los entrometidos del clan Hyuuga… nuestra venganza hubiera sido una gran realidad que vengaría la caída de nuestro Clan Uzumaki... pero para eso regrese, es hora de que Konoha pague en nombre del clan Senjuu!- Dijo el hombre a Tsunade y la levanto jalándola de su ropa y busco al rubio con la mirada

Naruto, termina con lo que tu madre y yo comenzamos-Dijo el hombre, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, lentamente creando un gran rassengan, Tsunade levanto la vista y a pesar de que la lluvia nublaba su visión alcanzo a ver a Naruto caminando con una gran esfera azul de chakra y detrás de él, en dirección a la entrada principal, los edificios estaban en llamas, Tsunade se quiso mover pero no podía, realmente el golpe del rubio la había lastimado lo suficiente para que no se pudiera auto sanar, Shizune estaba inconsciente, sus refuerzos yacían en el mojado piso, Neji y Sasuke estaban atados con un jutsu y los demás ninjas estaban protegiendo la entrada y la zona de la prisión…

_No recuerdo que aceptar ser hokage haya incluido esto en su contrato…-_dijo Tristemente Tsunade con una sonrisa nostálgica- Naruto… solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no olvides quien eres realmente –Dijo la rubia y cerró los ojos, comenzaba a faltarle el aire

_Quien eres realmente?-_se pregunto el chico – yo soy yo… o acaso yo no soy? –Dijo eso y se detuvo de golpe –yo solo hago lo que mi madre quiso –dijo el rubio en un susurro

Así es –dijo una voz en su cabeza –tu eres un buen chico que cumple con la última voluntad de su madre, no dudes chico, deshazte todo lo que te hizo daño…

Naruto a pesar de todas las dudas que tenía en su interior decidió llegar hasta el final de sus acciones para lograr saber si lo que hacía era lo mejor…

Pronto estuvo frente a la Hokage, ella intento zafarse pero Moutoku no la soltó y de golpe el aire le hizo falta, Tsunade forcejeaba pero cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del rassengan

Y así esta es mi victoria!-Grito Moutoku y comenzó a reír maniáticamente

Rasseeengan- dijo Naruto e impacto la esfera azul en la mujer que tenía enfrente, sin embargo al momento del contacto hubo una gran explosión, que lanzo despedidos a Naruto y a Moutoku, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque y al dispersarse rápidamente el humo gracias por la lluvia se encontraron con una imagen que impresiono a los dos hombres…

Una chica de largo cabello Negro azulado sostenía una espada con la cual protegió el cuerpo de la Hokage, que se encontraba tratando de regular su respiración, la nueva intrusa iba vestida de un pantalón negro y un abrigo azul que estaba empapado al igual que tan singular cabello

Tenía activado su Byakugan…

Otra vez tu?-pregunto Moutoku recuperándose de la sorpresa –Veo que no eres de las que se rinden fácilmente, eres tan patética que no se a que te has presentado aquí

Vengo a detenerte, es hora de que pare toda esta situación- respondió la chica

Cual situación? –pregunto el hombre – si lo que está ocurriendo es algo que estaba destinado a suceder, por qué quieres cambiar el destino?

Esto no es destino –Dijo de pronto Tsunade poniéndose de pie –Esto es obra de la locura de un hombre abandonado

Vaya vaya, veo que es hora de atacar con la técnica final, Naruto, termina esto de una vez por todas –dijo Moutoku y se dio media vuelta en dirección a la prisión, avanzo tres pasos cuando oyó un grito, pero éste era de Naruto, cuando volteo quedo pasmado: Tsunade sostenía a Naruto del cuello y este estaba inmovilizado, Hinata cerro rápidamente la mayoría de sus conductos de chakra y ahora el rubio se encontraba notablemente debilitado

Ya estoy harto! –grito Moutoku y se lanzo contra la Hyuuga, la cual no pudo esquivar el ataque y recibió un buen golpe en la espalda el cual la estrello contra una pared cercana –Ya fueron muchos juegos, estúpidas mujeres de esta aldea! – y comenzó una pelea de Taijutsu con la Ojiperla

Hinata no perdió tiempo e intento debilitarlo cerrando sus puntos de chakra, pero Moutoku rechazaba ferozmente los golpes de la chica, la cual decidió sacar su espada, y con ella logro asestar un golpe que tiro al hombre

Libera a Naruto- Dijo Hinata mientras levantaba de nuevo su espada

No lo creo linda, tu noviecito está destinado a cumplir la venganza de su madre!- le contesto Moutoku

Naruto no tiene por que cumplir los sueños de nadie más que los suyos! No busques pretextos para cumplir una ambicion personal!-Replico la chica

Y tu como puedes decir algo así? Los de Konoha ...-decia Moutoku pero la peliazul lo interrumpio

... Los de Konoha actuaron mal, lo se... yo tambien lo se, pero por errores del pasado no vamos a destruir el presente pacifico que se ha forjado esta aldea y las demas! - le dijo Hinata bajando su espada

Eres joven... no entiendes lo que es perder algo desde antes de nacer!-Grito el hombre y se lanzo a la batalla, Hinata lanzo algunos Kunais contrarrestando los ataques del enemigo.

Naruto estaba absorto viendo la escena, se sentia debil pero solo era cuestion de tiempo para que el chakra del Kyuubi libera sus conductos de chakra cerrados...

Hmp, ya me harte de esto- dijo sasuke rompiendo la atadura de chakra y de otro golpe libero a Neji, y este corrio en ayuda de la hokage, sasuke se adelanto y salvo a Hinata de un golpe directo - Ya me encargo yo... ve con el dobe-

Hinata asintio y de un salto se alejo en direccion al rubio...

(X-Mientras en la entrada de la aldea-X)

kakashi, cada vez llegan mas -dijo un ANBU con mascara de lobo

lo se, pero la defensa esta muy bien diseñada, no deben darnos tantos problemas-responde el nombrado

aun asi, el grupo de los Hyuugas y el del frente comienzan a cansarse-reporto otro ANBU

tsk, vayan a ver como esta la situacion con la hokage... _debe haber alguna forma de detener la lluvia... como son de la aldea del agua la lluvia debe ser causada por un jutsu y eso les da ventaja en el campo de batalla-_penso el ninja copia mientras se lanzaba denuevo al ataque

Izumi estaba encabezando el ataque, desde que escucho la señal de su amo dirigio su ejercito hacia la zona mas protegida de la aldea para que se distrajeran mietras otro grupo se infiltraba ayudando a los presos liberados y un grupo ultimo se infiltraba por diferentes puntos y desde el aire, escondiendose entre la confusion que creaba la lluvia tan densa...

Es hora! retomen sus puestos entraremos a Konoha!.. _pronto keito..._ -penso la mujer mientras observaba a su ejercito avanzar, pero los de Konoha eran demasiado diestros...-tsk...

De pronto sintio un fuerte golpe en su hombro izquierdo...

falle- dijo Kakashi volviendo a ponerse en pocision de batalla

como has llegado hasta aqui? -pregunto Izumi formando unos sellos a pesar del dolor de su hombro

se me da muy bien aprender tacticas de todo elemento-respondio el hombre

el ninja copia de konoha...- susurro la chica

asi es, veo que mi fama llega muy lejos... si me conoces, por que atacas la aldea? -pregunto el peliplateado

son ordenes del señor Uzumaki... ademas! ustedes tienen preso a Keito! es mi hermano y lo quiero de vuelta!-reafirmo la mujer

Si detienes el ataque devolveremos a tu hermano- dijo kakashi buscando con la mirada a Hiashi, el cual entendio el gesto y mientras seguia luchando se acerco al peliplateado

tsk... jaja! prefiero entrar y recuperarlo a la fuerza!- formo unos sellos y convocó a dos tiburones que pronto atacaron a todos los ninjas de alrededor, se lanzaron hacia Kakashi pero este los esquivo y se alegro al ver regresar a sus perros ninja

ya hicimos reconocimiento de la batalla, Naruto se encuentra bajo el poder del enemigo, ataco a Tsunade-sama y todos los que resguardaban a la hokage quedaron fuera de combate-Dijo Pakkun mientras sus demas compañeros caninos ayudaban a los demas ninjas con los tiburones

como esta la hokage?-pregunto Hiashi mientras detenia un ataque

ella se encuentra bien, la chica Hyuuga llego a tiempo y la salvo, el Uchiha se esta encargando de la situacion-respondio el perro

Dios mio, espero que Hinata no recaiga, estaba muy debil cuando la deje-comento el Hyuuga lanzando varios Juken al enemigo

confiemos con los chicos, mientras terminemos con esto-Dijo kakashi- CHIDORI!

Y activando su sharingan Kakashi comenzo a eliminar uno a uno a los invasores.

(X-Media noche-X)

Este es el fin- Dijo Moutoku a Sasuke, el cual lo tenia acorralado y con su espada en el cuello del invasor

eso es lo que crees -respondio Sasuke haciendo relucir el rojo de sus furiosos ojos

Moutoku solto a reir

ya es media noche! y no importa si yo muero, Naruto no podra recuperar su memoria de nuevo! eso es lo que le espera al Hijo del cuarto Hokage! y la arma mas poderosa de Konoha... o acaso creen que es un secreto que este chico es su carta final? Si yo les quito al Kyuubi, no importa si sean otras personas o yo pero Konoha caera tarde o temprano! -y continuo delirando

No hay forma de saber si es cierto o no, pero no hay tiempo que perder -Dijo Tsunade

que debemos hacer? -pregunto Neji ayudando a poner en pie a la Hokage

No... no lo se...-respondio Tsunade apretando los puños, realmente se sentia impotente, no podia hacer nada para salvar a aquel chico tan querido por ella... y por toda la aldea... sin embargo sus dolor se vio sorprendido por una joven voz a su lado

No, Naruto no es un arma, es una persona muy querida de esta aldea! y por eso no lo podemos abandonar-Grito Hinata mientras tomaba las manos de Naruto, el cual estaba incando en el suelo, tratando de reabrir sus puntos de Chakra y debido a ello su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar un aura roja... el poder el Kyuubi se estaba asomando...

tsk, esto no es bueno-Susurro la Hokage - Si tan solo Jiraiya estuviera aqui...

NARUTOOO ATACAAA!-grito Moutoku y el rubio obedecio, se levanto de un brinco y destrozo la zona donde cayó, sus ojos se mostraban rojos y los ninjas ANBU´s y Jounnin q lograron despertar comezaron la retirada por ordenes de Tsunade

no me digas que Moutoku planeaba esto? hacer que Naruto liberara al Kyuubi... no es posible, Naruto no debe perder el control o si no tendre que intentar el sellar a Kyuubi en alguien mas... él solo esta utilizando a Naruto como un arma, no le interesa que le pueda pasar- exclamo para si misma la hokage, pero Hinata y Neji la escucharon

liberar al Kyuubi?-pregunto Hinata - como podemos evitarlo?

debemos detener a Naruto antes de que libere mas de 4 colas, cuando salga la quinta sera muy dificil sellarlo sin Yamato que ahora esta peleando en las afueras de la aldea-dijo la mujer rubia

ya lleva dos colas, ire a enfrentarlo - y asi corrio Neji en contra del rubio

Despierta Narutooo- y cuando el Hyuuga se encontraba a escasos metros del chico recibio un coletazo que lo lanzo contra un arbol

Neji!-grito Hinata observando la situacion, se sentia inquieta, no queria seguir siendo una espectadora, queria realmente poder hacer algo con Naruto... dio un paso pero en ese momento dudo y recordo lo sucedido en su combate una hora antes...

._._._._._._._._._._._. Flash Back._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hinata miro Fijamente Kotaro, el chico que tenia al frente, era atractivo y parecia agradable... y por un segundo se cruzo por su mente la idea de rendirse... _Quizas no estoy a la altura para ser una lider..._ pensó pero al ver de reojo a su padre recordo todo el tiempo que él habia dedicado a entrenarle, el esfuerzo que necesito para ganarse el cariño de su padre, el esfuerzo que hizo por no desmayarse cuando Naruto le dijo que la amaba... _Naruto! es cierto... yo te amo y quiero estar contigo... sin ti yo... yo no se que seria de mi vida sin ti _y una ola de valor la inundo, activo su byakugan y se puso en posicion de ataque

3 - No debo perder

...

2 - Debo confiar en mi misma...

...

1 - Es mi turno, Naruto...

...

AHORA- Grito el referí y los dos jovenes se lanzaron al ataque...

Hinata iba decidida, pero sintio como un hilo se amarraba en su pierna y la hacia tropezar, aquello la puso aun mas alerta y esquivo el ataque de Kotaro, desenvaino su espada y estando en el suelo golpeo a Kotaro en el estomago y este al sentir el dolor saco un Kunai y lo clavo en el brazo izquierdo de la Hyuuga, ésta se levanto y quizo responder pero el hilo ahora cortaba la piel de su pierna y sintio un calido liquido caer hasta sus pies

BASTA! -Grito Hanabi- Se supone que el combate terminaba con el que diera el primer golpe!

Hanabi expreso en palabras lo que todos los presentes pensaban pero no se atrevian a decir. Hiashi se veia tranquilo, pero en realidad estaba buscando desesperadamente quien manipulaba el hilo que hizo caer a su hija y que al parecer solo lo habia visto él.

SILENCIO! -grito el anciano del consejo- el combate termina cuando lo dicte yo! Kotaro terminala ya!

El chico nombrado comenzo a lanzar golpes hacia la peliazul, la cual no podia mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie y con todo su esfuerzo esquivaba los golpes, el hilo, invisible hasta para su ojo Hyuuga (pero que sabia que la ataba pues las cortadas que le causaban se lo decian) comenzo a amarrar sus dos piernas y cada vez ejercian mas presion para derribarla, pronto Kotaro la golpeo en la espalda y cayo sin remedio. Hinata escupio sangre y al tratar de levantarse no pudo, sus piernas le ardian y no se diga de sus pies que no respondian, estaban inmovilizados; pronto vio acercarse a Kotaro, el cual en posicion de ataque se acercaba rapidamente... Hinata cerro sus ojos y recordo aquel dia...

_desde cuando haces los que los de tu clan quieren? desde cuando eres tan debil hinata?- dijo el rubio, dejando por un segundo sin aliento a hinata...le habia dado en el asunto que mas le dolia a ella._

_no...no puedes hablar de mi como si me conocieras... o acaso no recuerdas que por años yo no existi para ti!-dijo la hyuuga desesperada, se queria soltar de naruto pero la tenia firmamente agarrada, no la lastimaba pero ella al quererse safar se lastimaba._

_eso crees tu, siempre te note, como la chica timida que siempre se volteaba cuando ya la miraba, pero sabes, un dia una amiga me dijo que si yo encontraba a una persona que me amara y que yo la amara, que no la dejara ir, y ...a ti no te dejare ir nunca,-dijo el rubio posando sus labios sobre los de hinata, ella estaba muy desconcertada, pero al sentir el contacto de naruto dejo de forjear y correspondio el tierno beso, naruto solto los brazos de hinata y la abrazo con una mano y con la otra tomo delicadamente su cabeza para asi poder profundizar mas el beso..._

No soy debil! -exclamo la peliazul y con todas las fuerzas que tenia se levanto, detuvo el juuken con el que Kotaro tenia pensado vencerla y diestramente levanto su espada y se la clavo el brazo con el que la atacaba, sin detenerse se volteo y golpeo con la espada el sitio donde creia que estaba el hilo y al momento en que impacto el filo de su espada en el suelo sintio como la presion que tenia en sus piernas desapareciay un hijo impregnado de color rojo aparecia en el suelo, todos los Hyuugas presentes lo vieron asi como al otro extremo que llegaba al sitio donde se encontraban los ancianos del consejo. Kotaro se levanto dispuesto a seguir con su brazo sangrante cuando Hiashi se puso de pie y ordeno...

Esto se acaba AHORA- y Hanabi corrio hacia su hermana, mientras que el referi se acerco a auxiliar a Kotaro, el cual se derrumbo exhausto

Estas desafiando mi autoridad?-pregunto el anciano cabeza del consejo

Parece que mas bien usted esta excediendo sus facultades-contesto Hiashi levantando el Hilo rojo, pues estaba teñido de la sangre de su primogenita. El anciano abrio sorprendido los ojos, no penso que su hilo se haria visible al soltar a su victima.

Muy inteligente usar un Hilo de chakra tan delgado que ni el byakugan pudiera detectar, yo lo vi pero no podia decir con exactitud la ubicacion del usuario, asi que anciano del consejo, usted sabe que ocurre con los miembros del clan que cometen traicion?-siseo muy molesto el lider del clan

traicion? cual traicion? pregunto el anciano y volteo a ver a sus compañeros del consejo los cuales voltearon su vista a diferentes lugares sin responder a su llamado

intervenir en un combate oficial, y sobre todo, atentar contra la ahora lider del clan Hyuuga... Hinata dio el primer golpe que dejo lastimado a su oponente, esa era la condicion que usted mismo puso aun cuando en el combate pasado ya se sabia quien seria la ganadora-concluyo Hiashi y dirigio una mirada amenazadora al hombre el cual abrio la boca para contestar pero lo penso mejor y supo que el silencio seria su mejor abogado.

Hermana! esta perdiendo mucha sangre!-exclamo la hyuuga menor mientras la peliazul cerraba los ojos y perdia el conocimiento.

._._._._._.Fin del Flash Back_._._._._

Neji yacia en el suelo y Naruto se dirigia hacia él.

Ahora soy la lider del clan Hyuuga y mi deber es proteger a Konoha! -exclamo Hinata y corrio en direccion al rubio...- ya no dudare mas!

Naruto comenzaba a transformarse, y su aspecto asutaba a los que observaban la escena. Moutoku no paraba de reir y sasuke cansado de oirlo clavo su espada poniendo fin a su locura.

Naruto, realmente no te acuerdas de mi?-pregunto la chica mientras se colocaba delante de Neji tratando de protegerlo

El rubio detuvo su paso por que sintio que algo en su corazon latia con mas fuerza pero no sabia de que se trataba

No puedes perder el control asi! esta bien si no te acuerdas de mi! esta bien si olvidas lo nuestro... pero por favor! Naruto! debes recordar tus entrenamientos! tu puedes controlar el poder del Kyuubi, por favor! detente Naruto!-Exclamo la Hyuuga acercandose lentamente al chico el cual comenzo a retroceder

aarrggg- exclamo Naruto mientras liberaba una onda de poder y con ello su tercera cola

Sasuke! trae a Yamato de inmediato!-ordeno la Hokage y el uchiha desaparecio de inmediato.

Naruto, basta, tu eres mas poderoso que Kyuubi... no dejes que el sacrificio que hizo tu padre haya sido en vano- dijo la peliazul y desenvaino su espada para protegerse de un golpe que el Uzumaki le propinó

ahhh-Dijo mientras caia lejos del cuerpo inconciente de su primo, sin embargo eso no la detuvo y se puso de pie y volvio a caminar hacia él.

Naruto... Tu eres mi vida...- y se lanzo, Tsunade creyo que lo iba a apuñalar con la espada, pero mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver como lo abazaba aun cuando la energia del Kyuubi la quemaba- No me importa morir si puedo verte por ultima vez...

Naruto comenzo a sacudirse tratandose de librar de aquella chica que se aferraba de el, hasta que logro golpearla y lanzarla lejos, sin embargo cuando Hinata impacto contra la pared de un gran edificio abriendosele las heridas de su anterior combatese y su espada, que tambien salio disparada, se le clavó en un costado de su estomago, pronto la pared se derrumbo sobre ella y Tsunade corrio en su ayuda pero tambien recibio un colpe que la quemo y la lanzo en direccion contraria.

Ya casi es media noche-Dijo la mujer dejando caer unas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo.

llegaron los refuerzos Hokage sama-Exclamo una voz muy conocida para ella, se trataba de Kakashi y Kurenai seguidos por los ninjas que momentos antes defendian la entrada

hemos terminado con los intrusos de la entrada principal, los reos estan recapturados y los que ingresaron a la aldea ahora estan siendo perseguidos por el resto de los hombres-informo rapidamente Kurenai

parece que Naruto se salio de control- dijo Kakashi- donde esta Yamato?

Sasuke ha ido por el, solo debemos contenerlo hasta su llegada- respondio la Hokage secando discretamente sus lagrimas - Kurenai ayudame a sacar a Hinata

sacarla? vino a pelear?-exclamo muy preocupada la mujer -sus heridas no estaban del todo sanadas!

Demonios! demonos prisa! -y ambas comanzaron a quitar las piedras mientras que los demas ninjas auxiliaban a Shizune, Gai y Neji

Naruto comenzo a huir en direccion al bosque pero un brazo de madera lo detuvo.

justo a tiempo-exclamo Yamato haciendo sellos con su mano libre- Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu - Y atrapo a Naruto con su jutsu de madera y de un brinco lo alcanzo y le coloco el sello con el que el primer Hokage controlaba a los Bijus. Pronto una a una las colas fueron desapareciendo y Naruto quedo en el suelo boca abajo, la noche se quedo en total silencio; La lluvia habia cesado y nadie decia nada hasta que Kiba, Chouji, Sakura e Ino seguidos por Shikamaru arribaron y asombados ante la destruccion de aquella zona preguntaron que habia sucedido.

no se preocupen, despues haremos un informe de este incidente-respondio secamente kakashi caminando en direccion a Naruto.

Mientras tando Tsunade le daba los primeros auxilios a Hinata, la cual casi de inmediato abrio los ojos

Y Naruto?-pregunto con una voz seca

Yamato sello al kyuubi...-decia Tsunade pero guardo silencio, Hinata levanto un poco su mirada y vio a Naruto rodeado por su equipo, Hinata sonrio pensando que Naruto estaba bien pero de pronto los sollozos de Sakura la pusieron alerta de nuevo.

que ocurre?-pregunto la Hokage poniendose de pie y dirigiendose hacia el rubio

Naruto! no reacciona! -exclamo Sakura mientras seguia moviendo sus manos con aquella singular luz verde

Tsunade tomo el lugar al lado de la pelirosa e hizo un chequeo general del estado del Rubio, Hinata no podia esperar mas y se puso de pie

Hinata, es mejor que ya no te muevas, tus heridas son profundas -dijo Kurenai tratando de volver a sentar a su alumna

No puedo quedarme sentada sin saber que pasa con Naruto- y Kurenai, sabiendo que no la podria persuadir, la tomo de la cintura y la guio donde yacia el rubio.

Que le pasa Tsunade-sama?-pregunto con dolor la chica, Naruto estaba en muy mal estado, su piel se veia quemada y sus ropas estaban razgadas

sufrio muchas quemaduras por culpa de la energia del Kyuubi, y su respiracion es muy leve, le dare un choque para que reaccione- dijo la Hokage y todos retrocedieron unos pasos

Despues de los leves impactos que le causo la Hokage, aspiro una gran bocanada de aire y abrio lentamente sus ojos; todos los presentes se alegraron a ver vivo a su gran amigo, Tenten y Lee que acaban de llegar se fueron a encontrar con Neji que estaba despierto y recibiendo tratamiento de los ninjas medicos, Shino se acerco a Kiba y con una mirada entendio lo que sucedia y el porque su amiga Hinata se encontraba en tales condiciones.

Naruto!-Exclamo Sakura y lo abrazo, sin embargo, el rubio se sentia confundido, todo le dolia y al sentir que una persona lo estrujaba lo hizo ponerse alerta, se solto de golpe y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie alejandose de los que lo rodeaban, se sentia desorientado, asustado y adolorido, no le gustaba que tantas personas estuvieran tan pendientes de cualquier movimiento que hiciera, se sentia como un pequeño zorro acorralado por lobos que intentaban cazarlo.

pronto un trueno cayó y fue como una señal esperada por el rubio para echar a correr, no queria que lo siguieran mirando esas personas extrañas...

muchos se dispusieron a seguirlo pero la Hokage los detuvo

ALTO! esta asustado y sus memorias siguen sin regresar, si lo asustamos podemos poner en peligro su integridad, no deben usar la fuerza para detenerlo -dijo la Hokage

Naruto...- susurro Hinata y salio corriendo detras de él

Hinata... -exclamo su padre que se encontraba cerca pero comprendio que su hija ahora tenia otro motivo por el que vivir.

Ni Naruto Ni Hinata corrian rapido, y cualquier otro ninja los hubiera alcanzado en un segunto, pero era una carrera donde cada uno daba lo mejor de si, uno para escapar y la otra para alcanzarlo...

No me sigas!- Grito Naruto

detente, por favor! quiero decirte algo...-

Alejate!-

No hasta que me escuches!-

Alejateeee!- exclamo el rubio y golpeo un puesto ambulante de frutas que estaba abandonado, al momento del golpe todos los productos se calleron y la madera se destrozo dificultandole a Hinata su camino hacia el rubio

No te hare daño, Naruto, por favor! -decia la chica, de pronto sintio una punzada en su pie derecho, se habia clavado una madera, pronto se la quito y apesar de la poca profundidad de la herida, sus cortes pasados se volvian a abrir, la hokage habia tratado sus heridas de la espalda y estomago, pero las de sus piernas habian recibido solo ungüentos en su hogar. Una tras otra las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, todo le dolia mucho, ya no podia mas... _No me dare por vencida... _

No me sigan! -repitio el chico, se sentia asustado, solo queria huir y estar solo, la respiracion le fallaba y le dolia su pecho, pero no era por sus heridas, era su corazon el que latia de una forma que le taladraba los pulmones, si tan solo lo hubiera perseguido alguno de los extraños que habian mas atras... _por que ella? ella es quien me da mas miedo... de solo verla me dan ganas de llorar... _Naruto no sabia por que aquella chica le causaba tales sentimientos, pero no queria detenerse a averiguarlo.

Hinata diviso el sitio hacia donde se dirigia Naruto, si tomaba la siguiente calle a la izquierda iria directo a un callejon sin salida. Y justo como esperaba, con el patron de movimiento del rubio, viró a la izquierda y avanzo un poco mas y se encontro encerrado en tan oscuro sitio.

ven Naruto, vayamos al hospital a que traten nuestras heridas-Dijo Hinata ofreciendole su mano con una sencilla sonrisa.

Naruto se rindio no tenia escapatoria en aquel sitio, sin embargo cuando iba a tomar la mano de la chica, volteo a ver la pared y con su mano estirada dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio- RASSENGAN! - y una esfera azul se formo en su mano, y decidio abrirse paso, pero como golpeo muy abajo al muro, este comenzo a derrumbarse exactamente sobre él.

Naruto!- exclamo Hinata y apesar de que su cuerpo pedia detenerse, su determinacion de mantener a salvo al rubio no le permitio cesar, hizo retroceder a Naruto y comenzo a golpear con sus puños los pedazos de concreto. Al terminar, Hinata se derrumbo y el rubio corrio a su lado

por que hiciste eso?-pregunto Naruto muy desconcertado tomando entre sus brazos su pequeños cuerpo

...yo solo quiero que tu estes bien... -

No debiste hacerlo, quien eres?-

quizas no me recuerdes, solo dejame estar a tu lado...si?- y sonrió pero sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar

hey! tu! no te duermas! tienes que responderme mas preguntas!-

Siempre te amare Naruto-kun... - y aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, los ojos del rubio tambien se nublaron, y despues de que la Hyuuga no respondiera, se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos, sin embargo una escena vino a su mente ...

..._entonces, te vas a casar ¿no?-quiso confirmar naruto_

_si...-dijo hinata mirando el suelo, dando una rápida mirada al chico..._

_que tienes?- le pregunto el joven y la abrazo, ._

_yo...t...n...nada-respondió la hyuuga_

_¿tu no amas a tu prometido verdad? no te ves feliz como debería estar una chica antes de casarse-dijo naruto tratando de saber que le ocurria a la peliazul_

_yo estoy enamorada...de otra persona...-_

_hinata por que dices eso?- le pregunto el chico-...acaso la persona que amas...soy yo?_

_La joven sentia que no seria capaz de hablar asi que se limito a asentir con la cabeza, estaba muy sonrojada..._

creo que se hizo muy fuerte en tan poco tiempo-Dijo Naruto a la nada, sonriendo de una forma muy tranquilizadora -Supongo que nunca fui muy inteligente... - dejo caer unas lagrimas, y se sumio en la oscuridad de la inconciencia...

.

.

.

(X-Una semana despues-X)

Tsunade-sama! es que todavia no puedo entrar a ver a Hinata? ya espere mucho!- decia Kiba y Akamaru ladro apoyando la peticion de su mejor amigo

Lo siento Kiba, pero Hinata continua en observacion continua y no podemos permitir que nadie entre, ni Kurenai-sensei ha entrado!-contesto muy molesta la hokage

y por que Naruto si puede entrar? eso no es justo!-peleo Kiba, espero una respuesta de la hokage, pero esta solo le devolvio una mirada asesina, lo cual hizo que akamaru se escondiera detras de su asustado dueño

Creo que eso te respondio Kiba -comento Sakura que iba saliendo del Cuarto de la Hyuuga

supongo... Sakura!, dime, como esta Hinata?-pregunto recordando a lo que habia ido

Bueno, sus heridas tardaran un poco mas en sanar totalmente pero su estado general es estable-contesto y dedico una sonrisa al Inuzuka - Quizas ya podamos permitir visitas en un dia o dos

Yuuhuuu! ven Akamaru, vamos a contarle a Shino! -y ambos salieron corriendo de la vista de ambas mujeres

hombres...-suspira muy cansada la hokage- pero en fin, Sakura, como sigue Naruto?

Bastante bien, sus heridas estan totalmente curadas y su mente ya esta mas estable, hoy en la mañana se peleo con Sasuke, asi que eso es señal de que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad- contesto la chica

Moutoku dijo que su memoria no regresaria... espero que eso haya sido solo una amenaza sin bases -comento la hokage

Bueno, yo creo que su memoria esta avanzando muy bien, mas rapido que la vez pasada, es mas, ahi viene, vealo usted misma- y luego de decir eso llego Naruto acompañado de Sasuke, venian discutiendo pero al llegar con la hokage se comportaron

y bien, como van las cosas Naruto?-pregunto muy solemne la hokage

no lo se, aveces me duele un poco la cabeza, supongo que es mucha informacion que procesar -respondio el rubio cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

ya veo, solo da lo mejor de ti mismo, si?-dijo cariñosamente la mujer

Claro Vieja! -pero se callo al ver el rostro amenazante de la mujer

que no me llames vieja!- grito la hokage -acaso no ves lo joven que soy? -dijo modelando

mmm pues no lo se, cuando la veo siempre me la imagino con arruga y todo eso-dijo muy pensativo el rubio

Tsunade suspiro con alivio - Si te acuerdas de eso, supongo que al final lograras recordarlo todo. - le dio una palmada en el hombro y se retiro

Dobe- exclamo sasuke

Teme! teme! teme! -grito Naruto pero sakura lo golpeo

Callate Naruto! Estamos en un hospital! -

ahh! lo siento... auch! me dolio - exclamo el rubio

Es tu culpa Teme!... ashh! Sakura! puedo pasar a ver a Hinata? ya ha despertado?-pregunto el chico

Puedes pasar, pero aun no ha despertado pero no debe tardar, ya disminuimos los anestesicos-respondio su amiga

mmm Sakura, me podrias hacer un favor?-

depende de que sea -

podrias avisarme en cuando despierte Hinata?- y comenzo a alejarse hacia la salida

que no vas a entrar? -pregunto confundida Sakura

Recorde que tengo algo pendiente que hacer! - y se fue

Si eso de recordar fue una broma, no le salio -dijo Sakura muy convencida de que su amigo comenzaba a recuperar su mal sentido del humor

(X-Al dia siguiente-X)

Sakuraa!- recibi tu pergamino! como esta Hinata?-dijo muy agitado Naruto, parecia que habia corrido sin parar

recibi unas señales de que pronto despertará-

quiero estar con ella cuando despierte- dijo el rubio y entro en la blanca habitacion

En aquel cuarto de hospital, la cama estaba ocupada por una joven muy bella, la blanca luz que se colaba por la ventana la hacia parecer un angel, respiraba tranquilamente y daba la sensacion de que era un angel durmiendo en el paraiso...

ohh Hina... siento que si te toco te podria romper... yo... yo lamento tanto lo que te hice... tu nunca renunciaste a mi, nunca me abandonaste y yo solo te lastime mas... disculpame, aun que no recuerdo mas que algunos momentos, el dolor en mi corazon me dice que merezco morir por haber lastimado a tan hermosa mujer... me deje llevar por el dolor, por la agonia, y nunca pense que alguien estaria dispuesto a dar su vida por mi... Te juro que cuando despiertes te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo! y quiero construir nuevos recuerdos a tu lado, quiero descubrir por completo quien soy pero siempre con tu calida presencia a mi lado... -Y Naruto tomo su mano y la beso, sintiendo en ese mismo momentos una corriente electrica en su estomago, tan solo pensar que ella pudo haber muerto, que el mismo le clavo una espada, que la lastimo, se sentia como la basura mas grande del mundo...- No me dejes Hinata Hyuuga, no me dejes...

y asi paso toda la mañana, Naruto sabia por donde empezar a contarle, siempre le hablaba de las cosas que recordaba como el puesto de Ichiraku y su ramen, que ya podia hacer el kage Bushin y sobre todo que la vieja Tsunade le habia dicho que si seguia mejorando asi de rapido, regresaria a tomar misiones muy pronto!

Lo imaginas Hinata-chan! yo como un ninja! es increible, no? -decia el chico muy feliz sin esperar respuesta, pero lo que oyo lo dejo helado, una debil risita se escucho de la chica que estaba frente suyo.

si te imagino como un ninja- respondio con un hilo de voz, Naruto sonrio, no sabia que mas decir, estaba tan emocionado que un par de lagrimas se asomaron en sus azules ojos.

Has despertado! Hinata!- casi grito el chico y la tomo de sus manos, aun se veia muy debil, pero sabia que ella era muy fuerte

hola Naruto-kun - y se sonrojó

Naruto abrio sus ojos sorprendidos y tambien se sonrojo

que ocurre?- pregunto la peliazul

Es que me acabo de acordar de algo-dijo el rubio bajando la mirada sonriendo apenado

mm? que cosa? - e intento sentarse un poco pero no pudo

Yo te ayudo -dijo el chico y acomodo su almohada de forma de que ella se pudiera recargar bien- y pues lo que recorde fue que lo tanto que me gustaba cuando te sonrojabas

Eso causo que Hinata se pusiera aun mas roja, pero intento controlarse o se desmayaria. Paso un momento y los dos estaban muy apenados como para decir algo.

Hace un dia muy bonito-comento Hinata muy apenada todavia

si, los otros dias llovio un poco pero hoy es agradable- y se miraron una vez que desviaron sus miradas muy timidos, sin embargo Hinata volvio a soltar una risita que le encanto a Naruto.

eehh de que te ries?-pregunto fingiendo indignacion

lo siento, es solo que me pone muy feliz que estes aqui- y sonrio calidamente, aquello hizo sonrojar aun mas al rubio, el cual solo atino a bajar la cabeza -estas bien? -pregunto timidamente

Si, todo esta bien, yo... bueno, Hinata quiero hablar de algo contigo -dijo el rubio muy serio

si, que ocurre?-

No he recuperado todos mis recuerdos, mis dias estan llenos de deja vús que no se si son ciertos o no, todavia no reconozco con facilidad a las personas que me rodean, se podria decir que casi casi vivo y actuo por pura intuicion -dijo el rubio apretando sus puños- No se como haya sido mi vida antes, pero por lo que me han contado Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei, yo creci solo asi que no hay mucha diferencia a como vivo ahora -Aquello entristecio mucho a Naruto y Hinata lo noto, ella sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba el ojiazul - Ahora tengo mucho miedo de todo... soy un cobarde...

...No... no lo creo Naruto-kun, tu siempre has sido muy valiente, y ahora lo demuestras mas que nunca, tu estas aqui sonriendo y eso es algo que siempre ha caracterizado a Naruto-kun -Hinata lo interrumpio y le dijo esas palabras desde su corazon, las cuales hicieron sonreir un poco a Naruto

Me alegra mucho oir eso de ti, me das esperanzas para seguir luchando, este tiempo en el que has estado internada he pensado mucho sobre mi futuro, yo... no se si estoy listo para estar con alguien mas, digo, apenas puedo cuidar de mi mismo, no tengo nada que ofrecer... -dijo muy triste

yo...- Hinata sosechaba el rumbo que tomaban aquellas palabras _... Me quiere dejar..._

He oido por ahi que luchaste por tu lugar como heredera del liderazgo de tu clan, eres una mujer sorprendente... - la chica abrio sus ojos con sorpresa y tristeza - te mereces a alguien mas que un tipo sin recuerdos ni nada que ofrecer, alguien que te lo de todo... -pero Naruto no pudo continuar por que Hinata se levanto y aunque sus piernas estaban debiles se dejo caer en los brazos del rubio y comenzo a sollozar en su pecho

Dime Hinata, acaso podrias estar con una persona como yo? no tengo familia, ni siquiera te puedo ofrecer alguna seguridad, Kyuubi vive dentro de mi y lo unico que recuerdo que tengo, es mi sueño de ser hokage, no hay nada mas en mi, como podria una hermosa y valiente mujer como tu estar con un mounstro como yo?- Hinata seguia aferrada a Naruto como si de eso dependiese su vida, hasta que logro tranquilizarse

De verdad crees eso?- pregunto Hinata un poco molesta - Yo no quiero dinero, ni prestigio, no me interesa Kyuubi, si lo unico que tienes es a ti mismo y tus sueños eso es lo unico que necesito para vivir, siempre admire tu fuerza para salir adelante, lo unico que quiero es estar a tu lado -decia la chica mientras lloraba abrazando a su primer amor

estas segura? no se aceptan reclamaciones luego -dijo Naruto en broma secando con una punta de su playera las lagrimas de la chica

lo unico que quiero es ser digna de estar contigo, Te amo Naruto -dijo la chica mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba

Quizas mi mente no recuerde todo, pero mi cuerpo siempre ha reaccionado ante ti, y con eso me basta para saber que te amo con locura, ya no hay cabida para nadie mas - Susurro el chico acercando su rostro al de Hinata y lentamente se fundieron en un tierno beso...

hasta que...

Ejemm... bien señor Uzumaki, a que se debe su presencia- Dijo Hiashi Hyuuga entrando a la habitacion, se le habia avisado que su hija habia despertado, pero no esperaba encontarse con tal espectaculo

Hinata se sonrojo como solo ella sabe hacerlo y Naruto solo bajo su cabeza sonriendo ..._parece que mis nuevos recuerdos no los podre olvidar facilmente..._

Yo... yo vengo a pedirle la mano de Hinata-chan -Dijo sin preambulos el chico y Hinata cayo sentada en su cama de la sorpresa

aun cuando tu eres el responsable de que haya quedado en esa condicion tan critica?-dijo duramente el lider del clan- Ni siquiera la recuerdas, como puedes esperar que te confie a la lider del Clan Hyuuga?

yo lo lamento mucho, no sabe todo lo que he pasado y solo recordar lo que le hice me hace querer morir, pero juro que de ahora en adelante dare yo mi vida por ella, y sobre que no la recuerdo, la amo tanto que he logrado recordar aquel dia en que estabamos en el bosque y nosotros...

con eso es suficiente Naruto-kun!- interrumpio la chica recordando aquella ocacion sonrojada de sobremanera

Veo que estas mucho mejor, hija- dijo Hiashi suavisando su expresion

hai -contesto sonriente la chica

Entonces Hiashi-sama? -pregunto muy serio el rubio

Hiashi suspiro y miro a su hija -Tu estas deacuerdo con esto? hija MIA -hizo enfasis en la palabra final para que Naruto entendiera su lugar

Si padre, yo quiero estar al lado de Naruto-respondio sin tartamudear y sintio como Naruto la tomaba de las manos

Bueno, pues entonces te doy la mano de mi hija Uzumaki, pero como sabes, ella al ser la lider del clan te conviertes en su segundo asi que si la llegas a lastimar o hacer algo, todo el clan caera sobre ti, entendido? -Dijo Hiashi mirandolo fijamente

Naruto le sostuvo la mirada y sonrio triunfante

Si señor! le juro que Hinata sera la mujer mas feliz del mundo! Dattebayo!

Naruto! lo recordaste!-exclamo Hinata muy emocionada! y sin importar que el resto de sus amigos comenzaron a entrar por la puerta, se dieron su primer beso como prometidos, sin saber que aun les esperaban muchos obstaculos pero que al estar juntos sabian que podrian con eso y con mas.

* * *

Hola!

Qué les pareció?

Ok, asumo que no es mi mejor obra (la cúal todavía no existe xD) pero quiero mucho este fic por lo que representó en más de un año de mi vida.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que el capitulo final parte 2 (lo se, soy malvada xD) no haya sido taaaaaan largo, pensaba volver a dividirlo pero si, mejor ya lo publique junto!

Reviews por fas! mi proxima actualizacion será sobre el Fic de "La venganza del destino" ese ahora es mi prioridad y sera mas corto, (aproximadamente 3 capitulos mas, 5 en total) y terminando ese les presentare un Oneshot sobre Harry Potter (si, xD la friebre Magica tambien me alcanzo)

Todavía me falta mucho para poder ser una buena escritora de fics, evolucioné mucho durante esta historia, y eso es otro paso para poder traerles historias cada vez mejores, para que las disfruten leyendolas tanto como yo escribiendolas.

_PD. Ojala me puedan mencionar en un review qué cosas faltaron explicar, los puntos que considero que se quedaron sin explicar vendran en el epílogo, más los que ustedes me hagan notar! gracias! ^^_

Agradecimientos:

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia por mas de un año! gracias por su paciencia y su comprensión! Gracias por los animos! y solo les puedo decir que nos vemos en la proxima! x)

**Namikaze Rock:** muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic! de verdad aprecio tu paciencia, y ojala te gusten mis demas historias que espero ir mejorando cada vez mas =) Gracias!

**JayLopez:** ya se vio como fue la pelea de Hinata =) ahora solo queda el epilogo que no tardara mas de una semana! muchas gracias por escribir! sus mensajes me hacian tener mas ganas de escribir! ^^ Gracias!

**hidan051293:** muchas gracias! me alegro que te gustara el fic! jeje ya esta la conti y un epilogo muy proximo! muchas gracias por leerme! ^^

**Heero Kusanagi:** Tus review fueron muy alentadores, agradesco tu paciencia y perseverancia! ojala te vea en otras historias! ^^ Gracias por todo!

Y como extras quiero agradecer al mounstro comegalleras zorruno, a W.C., , a Julio y a todos los lectores anonimos xD por que ha tenido muchisimas lecturas este fic, de mas de 20 paises! ojala puedan dejar un ultimo Review para saber como les parecio este final =) muchas gracias!

Almauchiha 10.4

_El verdadero amor sabe esperar..._


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

**Disclaimer** (primera vez que lo menciono xD): Naruto y compañia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, ¬¬ jaja y este fic solo tiene fines de ocio y nada de negocio (xD)

* * *

6 meses después...

Naruto corría con mucha prisa, acaba de terminar su entrenamiento al lado de Ma y Pa en el sitio donde Jiraiya se hizo poderoso, estaba realmente contento, se había visto obligado a dejar a su prometida por que Tsunade le había brindado la oportunidad de un entrenamiento que le aseguraría un control completo del Kyubi, y lo mejor de todo es que lo había logrado! ahora, se había reencontrado con sus padres y gracias a ellos pudo sellar al Kyubi de tal forma que tiene total control de él; Hinata estaría realmente contenta.

x.x.x.x

Mientras tanto Hinata extrañaba a su futuro esposo, hace 3 meses había tomado las riendas de su clan y estaba sumamente ocupada, primero con los preparativos de su ceremonia de aceptación y después con su presentación ante Konoha y las demás aldeas como nueva líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos. Sin embargo no había noche en que no mirara el cielo pensando en cómo estaría su amado rubio, no tenían forma de comunicarse, pero podía sentir su determinación y eso le brindaba la seguridad de esperarlo con una gran sonrisa.

Aquella noche se encontraba regresando a su hogar después de una visita diplomática a Suna, el último país de su lista, por fin había terminado su viaje de presentación y a partir de mañana podría esperar al rubio en la aldea, arreglando los últimos asuntos de su boda.

Hermana, no tienes idea de lo bien que te recibieron! Ni propuestas de matrimonio te faltaron! –Decía Hanabi entre risas, causando que la aludida se sonrojara un poco molesta

Supongo que fue mas incomodo el momento en que usted anunció que estaba comprometida– dijo Neji muy serio

Es que todos me miraban aun más profundamente –dijo la chica sonrojándose

Eres la líder del clan de personas más serias y arrogantes… y te da pena que te miren fijamente - decía Hanabi riendo

N…no es gracioso! – dijo Hinata mientras cruzaban el portón de la mansión Hyuuga

Basta Hanabi, mejor dedícate a revisar si llegaron los trajes para la ceremonia de la boda – dijo Neji al ver que su protegida se encontraba ansiosa y él sabía que no era solamente por los comentarios de la menor, sino porque en cualquier momento un chico rubio se podía aparecer.

Hai! Por cierto Hinata, papá mencionó en la mañana que la reservación de hotel para los invitados de otras aldeas estaba lista y que las decoraciones llegaron ayer, creo que mañana iré con Tenten para comenzar a colocarlos en al sitio de la ceremonia! Ya es hora! – y gritando de alegría la joven Hyuuga ingreso a su hogar corriendo a la sala a revisar los paquetes recibidos.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y miro agradecida a su primo, Hanabi se había hecho cargo junto con algunas damas de compañía de conseguir todo lo relacionado con la preparación de la boda, porque ella había estado ocupada con los asuntos del clan, pero todo tuvo que ser autorizado por la misma Hinata. Quería que su boda fuera sencilla y muy personal, y así sería para la ceremonia, pero su padre se había encargado de invitar a toda la aldea de Konoha y a mucha gente de otros países para la fiesta _"…eres una persona de la sociedad, tu boda no podía ser menos…"_ había dicho su padre y ella no se pudo negar, solo esperaba que eso no le incomodara a Naruto.

Iré a revisar el carruaje Hinata-sama y luego de eso me retiraré a dormir-dijo Neji haciendo una reverencia

Muchas gracias Neji-niisan – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – de verdad no puedes quitar el sama?

Es lo menos que puedo hacer, has liberado a los niños de la rama secundaria de se sellados, mis futuros hijos serán libres gracias a ti –y al concluir eso desapareció el joven

Hinata sonrió abiertamente había logrado hacer un dictamen donde se prohibía volver a marcar a ninguna persona con el sello de la rama secundaria, no había forma de quitarles el sello a los que ya lo tenían, pero en el mismo dictamen prohibía la activación del sello por parte de cualquier persona de la rama principal. Muchos del consejo se habían opuesto, pero Hinata contaba con el respaldo de toda la rama secundaria y la mayoría de la principal, y tal resolución solo reafirmo su compromiso con mejorar la vida de toda su familia en el clan…

Hinata, ven un segundo –decía la voz neutra de su padre que pasaba por su lado

H…hai…-dijo y camino detrás de su padre mientras éste la guiaba por los pasillos de la mansión, pronto llegaron a la habitación de su padre y la joven quedó muy sorprendida al ver lo que había sobre la cama de su padre.

Es… Es hermoso- Susurró la Hyuuga sin poder apartar la vista del vestido de bodas que estaba al frente suyo, era un kimono totalmente blanco con bordados dorados que dibujaban diferentes tipos de delicadas flores, con los bordes de un color gris muy ligero, era de un tamaño mediano, al tocarlo se podía sentir suave como la seda y sobre el vestido una tiara blanca con sutiles destellos dorados

No es el mismo vestido que uso tu madre, pero ordene que fuera una copia exacta, pensé que quizás lo mejor fuera algo más tradicional, pero si tu madre no quiso algo tan serio en su boda, no creo que me hubiera dejado hacerlo contigo – respondió Hiashi mientras miraba nostálgicamente el vestido – sin embargo, la tiara si es de tu madre, su padre se la regalo y creo que es hora de que la uses tu…

Hinata dejo escapar un par de lágrimas y sin decir nada más se abrazo a su padre, lloraba de felicidad, y su padre lo comprendió respondiendo su abrazo, sin necesidad de palabras…

x.x.x.x

El silencio de la noche era adornado por la plateada luz de la luna y en la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade tomaba un poco de Sake, siendo iluminada solo por un par de velas.

Tocaron la puerta y la rubia permitió el paso.

Vieja Tsunade ya regrese! –dijo un Alegre rubio acompañado del ninja copia

Qué forma de saludar Naruto – dijo cansadamente la mujer –te ves mucho mejor que cuando te fuiste.

Si bueno, el entrenamiento me sirvió de mucho, a pesar de que Ma solo me diera de comer insectos, creo que todo lo demás fue muy provechoso. –

Y bien, porque la prisa por reportarte? Si vas llegando pudiste venir mañana temprano y descansar – dijo la hokage mas despierta

Lo mismo me pregunto, Naruto se apareció en mi casa pidiéndome que lo acompañara – Dijo Kakashi mientras leía su libro favorito

Deje ese libro por un segundo!- dijo el rubio muy exaltado

Y bien, entonces que pasa Naruto? – pregunto Tsunade guardando el sake y poniéndole mucha atención

Bueno, no daré rodeos, quisiera que ahora que regrese, ustedes dos sean mis padrinos de boda –dijo Naruto muy serio y un poco sonrojado

Tsunade abrió con sorpresa los ojos y Kakashi bajo el libro que leía ambos miraron fijamente al chico que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Que! Porque me ven así?-pregunto muy cohibido

Parece que se te está pegando un poco la timidez de Hinata- dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

Aquello causo que el rubio volteara a otro lado y murmurará con voz queda:

Aceptan si o no? –

Yo acepto gustosa, no sabes lo feliz que me hace esto Naruto, Jiraiya estaría muy orgulloso de ti – dijo la hokage levantándose se su lugar y dándole un abrazo al chico

Pensé que tu padrino sería Sasuke- dijo Kakashi muy sorprendido

Bueno, ese baka ha sido mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, pero creo que usted ha estado aun mas conmigo como una figura de autoridad, usted fue alumno de mi padre y lo considero como mi segundo padre- dijo el rubio muy contento - Durante mi entrenamiento revise todas las cosas que usted me dió vieja, y aparte conocí a mis padres, asi que creo que mi decision es la mejor

Bueno, si es así acepto – respondió el Hatake y puso su mano en el hombro del chico para demostrarle que el sentimiento era mutuo

Bueno, y cuando será la boda? –pregunto Tsunade muy enternecida

Ahh pues no he visto a Hinata! Pero no dudo que los preparativos estén listos, ella me dijo que se dedicaría a ello, así que si ella quiere nos casamos el sábado –dijo el chico mientras sujetaba pensativo su barbilla

Idiota! Y nos pides ser tus padrinos 4 días antes de la boda! –le grito Tsunade con ganas de golpearlo

Lo siento! Es que ya no puedo esperar más –dijo el rubio sonriendo, pronto se acerco a la ventana y dijo- mañana vendré a verlos, y dejare mi informe, por ahora iré a ver a mi prometida. – y desapareció dejando a los dos adultos con una ligera sonrisa y pensando en lo que deberían hacer para cumplir como padrinos

x.x.x

Hinata estaba sentada en su tocador y cepillaba su largo cabello después de un relajante baño. De pronto sintió una energía muy conocida acercarse a su ventana, se levanto de un salto y cuando abrió la ventana un joven de ojos azules se lanzo a sus brazos.

Naruto… te extrañe- dijo la chica enterrando su rostro en el pecho del joven

Yo también te eche de menos mi dulce Hinata- decía el rubio mientas respiraba su perfume y acariciaba su largo cabello…

Ambos se separaron y tomados de la mano se sentaron en la cama de ella y conversaron largamente

Rápidamente se paso el tiempo entre risas y anécdotas, la luna se despedía y una atmosfera morada y luego roja comenzó a hacerse presente, no habían dormido nada pero se sentían renovados, pues estaban con el amor de su vida. Después de contarse a grandes rasgos todo lo que habían hecho en esos 6 meses, pues ya tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo, Hinata puso al tanto a Naruto sobre los preparativos de la boda.

Entonces no falta nada? –pregunto muy sorprendido el rubio

No, tu estas aquí y con eso me basta- dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente

Entonces esta dicho! Nos casamos en 3 días! Dattebayo! –exclamo el rubio, Hinata se sonrojo ante las prisas del rubio, pero tenía que aceptarlo, le gustaba demasiado la idea como para decirle que no.

Y así llego el día de la boda…

Nee Kakashi sensei, me siento torpe con este traje –decía Naruto mientras esperaba en la señal del monje para entrar en la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia

Dobe, siempre has sido torpe hpm- dijo Sasuke de la nada

No te hablaba a ti! Ahh! Teme… -decía el rubio

Tranquilos muchachos, Naruto, los nervios no te ayudaran a no tropezar con el traje, así son los modelos tradicionales –respondió Kakashi mientras le daba al monje las copas de sake que usarían en la ceremonia

Naruto! Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, cuida mucho de Hinata- decía Sakura mientras se abrazaba del brazo del moreno – y tú! A ver cuando te animaras –decía la Kunoichi suspirando

Teme te gane en casarme! Punto para mí- decía el Uzumaki muy animado

Hmp- Sasuke solo los ignoró y comenzó a caminar jalando a Sakura en el acto, su orgullo nunca le permitiría aceptar lo que dijo el rubio… y además no pensaba quedarse atrás…

De pronto las campanas del lugar comenzaron a sonar y Tsunade se acerco al lado del rubio, y miraron llegar un blanco carruaje, que al detenerse al frente de ellos, primero salió Hanabi con un vestido color azul pastel, seguida de Neji, con un elegante traje café, luego Hiashi salió y le tendió la mano a la hermosa Hinata, que llevaba puesto un Kimono blanco, unas lindas zapatillas blancas y un pequeño velo que cubría su rostro.

Naruto se quedo estático con la boca abierta, su novia estaba hermosa y aun no la veía de cerca, se sentía ansioso, tanto que ni sintió cuando el monje le dijo que esperara dentro y Kakashi lo terminó llevando arrastrando, Tsunade sonreía muy feliz.

Estando dentro el rubio vio caminar a Hinata del brazo de su padre, iba con paso lento pero decidido, sin embargo cuando estaba a pocos metros de la mesa central, vio como tropezaba levemente y pensó que ella estaría sumamente sonrojada, solo esperaba que no se desmayara.

Naruto sintió que Tsunade lo tomaba del brazo y lo colocaba frente a Hiashi y Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto, te entrego a mi hija y líder del clan Hyuuga, confió en que si ella te eligió tu podrás cumplirle a ella, protegerla y sobretodo amarla_…si no, aun que seas Hokage no te librarás de la ira de todo un clan… _- Lo ultimo solo lo oyó Naruto y tragándose una risa nerviosa le contesto con una sonrisa sincera

Así será señor, yo la cuidare y daré mi vida por ella –dijo el rubio y vio como Tsunade le extendía la mano al señor Hyuuga, su ahora suegro, y se alejaban unos pasos dejándolos completamente solos.

Estas bien? –pregunto Naruto

Si, m…mejor que nunca- dijo Hinata intentando no tartamudear de los nervios

Tranquila, aquí estoy yo contigo- y levanto el velo, dejando ver el perfecto maquillaje que traía la chica, sus labios rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero sin dejar de sonreír. tambien noto la blanca tiara que su casi esposa traia puesta, se logro ver reflejado en ella y sonrio al pensar en la metafora que eso podia significar _...de ahora en adelante solo yo estaré en tu mente, eres solo mia y yo solo de ti..._

Lo sé, y por eso soy muy feliz- y lo tomo de las manos

Segura que no te arrepientes de esto? – dijo Naruto mirando levemente hacia el suelo

Nunca podría hacerlo es lo que siempre soñé, estar contigo Naruto- y apretó sus manos, las soltó y colocó sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho del joven

Y yo nunca podría haber imaginado una vida mejor, Te amo Hinata – abrazándola y guiándola a sus lugares en la mesa del altar

Te amo Naruto – y eliminaron cualquier rastro de duda con aquel beso que solo marco el inicio de la ceremonia y de una vida que llenó de satisfacciones a cada uno…

…_Quizás las cosas sean efímeras, que nada dure y que todo esté condenado a la extinción, sin embargo, saber que estarás a mi lado me infunde las fuerzas necesarias para llevar la pesada carga de todos los días… yo como futuro hokage de la aldea y tu como líder de tu clan, tal vez mis temores sigan aquí, mi memoria sigue estando en gran manera perdida, pero su sola presencia me incita a continuar viviendo el presente, disfrutando cuando tú te entregas a mí y por unos momentos somos una sola alma… ahora puedo decir que aunque nuestras vidas sean cortas y que todo casi se acabo en un suspiro, hoy vivo a tu lado amándonos en completa paz…_

_…Te amare por siempre mi pequeña princesa…_

* * *

FIN

o_o comentarios? que les parecio?

Reviews:

NYH78: Aqui esta el final :D espero que sea el ideal, muchas gracias por el review me animo a no tardarme mas en terminar este capitulo extra, muchas gracias por tu atencion ^^

hinata-sama198: Aqui esta el Epílogo! si hubo! dime, crees q este final esta mas acorde a la historia? siento que es mucha miel xD pero asi es el NaruHina xD sumamente tierno =3 quize hacer corto el epílogo, espero haberlo conseguido ^^ muchas gracias por tu mensaje!

JayLopez: Hey! el tiempo paso muy rapido y por fin esta finalizado este fic! espero que sea de tu agrado, todos obtuvieron su merecido y bueno, agradezco que hayas seguido este fic y ojala mis otras historias tambien sean de tu agrado! gracias por tu review!

Heero Kusanagi: gracias por tu mensaje! aqui esta el epílogo! y ya tengo muchas otras historias en mente, solo es cosa de conseguir un tiempo jaja espero que te agrade este final y ps gracias por tu tiempo! ^^

koste: aahh! me diste muchos animos de continuar, se que me tardaba en actualizar pero sus reviews me animaban a avanzar lo mas posible, yo pienso que el NaruHina es una pareja muy leal, facil de sacar lo mejor de ambos y obtener de resultado una tierna historia de amor, muchas gracias por tus palabras, pienso continuar publicando mis historias y espero que las conozcas y ojala te gusten tanto como esta. Muchas gracias! ^^

Almauchiha 10.4

_...Aunque nadie lo crea en el momento, realmente el tiempo cura las heridas, por lo menos se encarga de amortiguar el dolor o de enseñarte a vivir con el..._


End file.
